Revival of Trust
by searing light dragon
Summary: Sequel to Beginning of Life. The fate of the hybrid is to be decided and in the wake of his demise a new dragoness shall rise up to destroy everything that has been done in the past eighteen years. COMPLETE
1. Price of Existing

**AN:** **I would say that this is the continuation of the Beginning of Life chapter 'Dragonic copulate' but in a way it will wrap up this saga. This story itself takes place about three months after Tamli collapsed and Mirage told Narssia that he loves her. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

Lights. Beeping. The sound of a heartbeat. The rusty, iron-like smell of blood.

Slowly Tamli opens his eyes, the back of his mouth feeling dry. His vision is cloudy, is that normal?

_I see you have faired better then most with your ailment_. A high-pitched female dragon snorts as Tamli finds his vision wavering. _See to it that he receives another dose of Thalim._

_Thalim? _Tamli blinks, unsure of what he heard. Is he sick? That doesn't sound right. A sharp pain in his neck causes him to quiver and breath rapidly. What do they want from him? Dots soon appear everywhere he looks as a strange buzzing noise fills his head. The dryness of his mouth seems to get worse but by this time Tamli is unconscious, an electric current having been run through him by several pads attached to his cheeks, neck, and chest.

_That went fairly well. See to it that he is placed back into his cell_. The same dragoness growls as two brown dragons lift the unconscious male and drag him back to the small, steel cage that serves as home when he is not being treated.

---

By the time that Tamli awakens his head is spinning. He struggles to sit up, the same sensation of vertigo passing over him. Instead of collapsing back down onto the metal slab that is supposed to be a bed, Tamli finds himself somehow twisting over and collapsing onto the stone cold floor.

When his head has stopped spinning and his breathing is toned down, Tamli looks up. Three months he has spent in this place now ever since he violently collapsed in his cave. Since that time, Finca has not been able to see him, much to their equal dislike. The same steel substance block three of the walls, the ceiling and floor grey stone. The fourth wall has three bars curved into it with an electric charge running through them.

Tamli cringes, feeling his stomach twist and turn. That drug, Thalim is it? It seems to reek havoc on his system. Tamli attempt to force himself to shallow constantly but it doesn't work. He retches violently sending a spew of reddish liquid everywhere, something not quite like his blood but close enough for the scent to be almost the same, that rusty, iron-like smell. Ever since coming here and getting injected with that Thalim daily, Tamli has found that he has detested the smell of blood. Now being fed through a complicated system of supplements to get nourishment is the price to pay to stay alive.

Tamli blinks as he hears the clicking of claws on stone, probably another dragon coming to give him another injection of that Thalim drug. The male blinks when he sees the dragon halt at the bars before his prison, its scales gleaming a vibrant white as its yellow eyes stare unblinking at the male.

_Tamli? _It asks in a chime-like voice, the tone exactly like Finca's.

_Finca? _Tamli asks, his thoughts hazy on account of the Thalim.

The white female nods, her tail brushing past the electric charges as she disarms them. Slowly she slips through, her body barely squeezing through the tight bars. Tamli attempts to stand, his movement only allowing him to sit up as Finca crosses over to him.

_My mate_. Finca growls as she rubs against his neck, her touch soothing Tamli's fears.

Although Tamli enjoys the contact, something about it feels unnatural, unreal almost. Tamli's eyes flicker, weariness washing over him, yet another side-effect of the drug that keeps him alive. His breathing quickens, straining as his stomach twists again, forcing another retching to take place as he leans forward and Finca jumps back. Her eyes go to her ill mate, his condition worrying. Even though Thalim is keeping him alive, his condition is getting worse.

_Go_. Tamli sighs as he struggles to collect himself, his body trembling violently. Finca pauses for a second which forces Tamli to repeat his statement. _Go, Finca._

The white dragoness sighs as she gazes at his fragile frame one last time before turning to leave. Two growls echo from outside the cage as Finca stops, her eyes wide.

_Get the intruder! After her! _A large dark blue dragon roars as several small silver dragons run toward the cage.

Finca backs up, unsure of herself. Should she run or should she stay with her mate? A rich growl echoes from Tamli's throat, the male seeming stunned as he is surprised at his need to keep his mate safe even when he can't even hardly move.

_Stay close my mate_. Tamli quivers as he forces the words to come, his eyes on the silver dragons that approach to capture Finca.

Finca approaches Tamli, careful not to stand too close should he retch again. Tamli however, seems more at peace with this then anything that he has done in the last three months. Drawing a shaky breath, he stands as two silver dragons enter the small cage, their red eyes on Finca alone.

A warning hiss from Tamli diverts their attention to the shaky male beside their target. A few clicks between the two and they leap toward Tamli, knowing they can beat him down quickly. Tamli, however, is more experienced then the two and he smirks slightly at their attempt before letting a raging blast of light roast them. After the initial spark of energy that fueled his attack has died away Tamli staggers and collapses to the floor, his vision threatening to go to black.

Finca looks around for a second, her mind racing. True her mate just saved her but yet he may be weakened by this. Slowly she grabs the back of his neck and lifts him up, straining herself in the process, as she starts to drag him over to the raised metal slab that serves as the bed. Halfway there, Finca drops him, panting heavily. Who knew Tamli weighted that much that even his mate couldn't carry him?

Tamli looks up at Finca. Even though he has passed through the Dragonic copulate and didn't die, thank to the first Thalim injection, he still has had the urge to mate with her. A gentle growl echoes from his throat as Tamli speaks his mind with their kind's natural tongue. Finca snorts, growling to make sure of her mate's request. Tamli repeats the growl, nodding his head slightly.

_Fine_. Finca snorts, rolling him over and starting to lick his belly, her tongue soothing to the male.

Tamli grabs her wrist with his clawed hands and sighs, his scent washing over Finca more strongly then in their mating season. The female snorts, bringing her head up to look at him. Slowly Tamli leans in and licks her cheek with his tongue, reminding her that they are mates. Finca nods as Tamli draws back to let her nibble the scales on his neck. Tamli smirks, suddenly flipping them over so that he is on top. Finca blinks, looking down for a moment and then bringing her eyes up slowly. Tamli's hind claws lock with Finca's as they bring themselves together becoming almost joined from the chest down. This lasts only for a second as Tamli lets go, rolling off Finca. He lands with his chest pointed toward the stone ceiling, his chest heaving as the rush of actually completing a ground mating reaches through his mind.

_Fantastic_. Finca chuckles as she rolls over to gaze at her mate. _I am sorry._

_For what?_

_For not being there when you have needed me_.Finca sighs as she looks down.

_Don't be_.Tamli chuckles softly. _I wasn't there to help you hunt for Rados, Silver, and Szara after they hatched so we can call it even._

The clicking of more claws forces both dragons to look up, their gaze held on one dragon as it enters the room and smashes the burnt bones of the two silver dragons.

_So the rumors are true. The great Tamli enters our presence after coming back from the dead with his former dragon_. The dragon snorts.

If Tamli hadn't have been so worn out from the mating he might have spoken up in his defense.

_What's wrong? You have nothing to say? _The dragon chuckles asFinca growls, her eyes blazing with hate for this new dragon that has entered their space.

The dragon looks at Finca for a moment, its eyes inspecting her. The dragon's gaze turns to Tamli, who it grabs by the neck. Tamli groans as he stares blankly at it.

_You should be dead because of the trouble you've caused_. The dragon roars as it throws Tamli to the ground, the male convulsing as if an electric charge just went through his entire body.

Finca roars, angered by this display and dominance over her mate.

_Seize the female. Get her out of here and as for the male, prepare another Thalim injection_. The dragon says as it motions for another dragon to take Finca away.

Finca turns and looks worryingly at Tamli who has recovered slightly. His eyes are a little bit cloudy but he seems alright. The second dragon seizes Finca by her hind legs and begins to drag her out. Finca digs into the stone floor with every ounce of strength in her.

_Tamli, our minds are one and the same. Never apart and never together. We exist as one . . ._

Tamli blinks, recalling the same exact thing that Finca said from the night that they became mates.

_Finca, our minds are one and the same. Never apart and never together. We exist as one being, full and yet separate_. Tamli growls, finishing and repeating his mate's words as Finca nods before being torn from the room.

Tamli roars, feeling anger toward the one who took his mate from him. His eyes go to the dragon that remains in the room as he stands.

_Bring her back. _Tamli growls as anger washes over him, the emotion filling him with strength.

The dragon seems surprised slightly that Tamli can stand. From his actions earlier in the day, it would have seemed like he was unable to do anything. Tamli growls, his eyes narrowing to slits as rage washes over him as he request still isn't fulfilled.

When the dragon before him does nothing, Tamli spring forward only to get shot in the neck by one of the needles that carry the Thalim drug. He crashes to the floor, his emotions calming down as the drug forces his emotions to become almost nonexistent.

_That's better. We don't want you getting so worked up that you end up convulsing on us when we do another shock treatment tomorrow now do we? _The dragon chuckles as it turns and steps out of the room, no doubt going to check on the situation with Finca.

Images of Finca come to Tamli's mind as his vision fades to black. She will be fine. She can defend herself. She practically stopped Makiar from killing him when he was a human. She will be fine . . .


	2. Living Torment

**AN: Here is Chapter 2. After finishing Beginning of Life, and leaving it off where I did, it felt right to do a sequel involving Tamli and Finca and the relationship that they have been through and will go through. Enjoy and review!**

The next morning proves that the drug that keeps Tamli alive also is killing his system. Even before he is forced out of the room for his usual shock and Thalim treatment, he already has sent up the remains of the food substance that they provide him with from the night before.

Tamli shivers, his breaths coming in gasps as he tries to collect himself. Even though Thalim has repressed the Dragonic copulate and his emotions overall, it has done little to ease the pain of being separated from Finca. Slowly Tamli lifts his head after he has retched for the third time this morning, his stomach still uneasy. Why is it that the drug reeks havoc on him?

Tamli blinks as two black dragons approach. He sighs as they lower the charge that shields the front wall and come in to pick him up and deliver him for another shock treatment with the Thalim to follow. Being dragged down hallway after hallway causes Tamli to reflect on what his life was once with Finca before this all occurred.

The sudden stop causes Tamli to blink as a fierce light shines before his eyes. He tries to look away but is held in place by one of the dragons that hold him so that he will not escape.

_He has done well. His eyesight is still normal for now. Prepare the pads. _Tamli cringes as he hears the words, the sound seeming to be slightly louder then yesterday should his memory serve him correctly.

Slowly small round pads are placed on his cheeks, neck, and upper chest. Tamli blinks as he doesn't understand why they would do this. Why attach these fabric pads to him if they do nothing? A sudden jolt races through him as his heart skips a beat. The sudden shock having forced him forward only to have been confined by large straps of leather and metal buckles. Tamli's body stiffens as he collapses against the hard stone beneath him, the dragons that had brought him there having thought to restrain him as his eyes were being looked at.

_That was very successful. He is processing slightly quicker then we had hoped but it is to be expected. Prepare another dose of Thalim to be delivered once he wakes up_.

Without another thought, the same two black dragons unstrap Tamli and carry his limp body back to the cage that serves as his home.

- - -

Days, endless days. It seems like forever that the pattern is repeated constantly each day for Tamli. The only difference in the days is that he is slowly losing his sight and his ability to hear. Well part of the hearing loss comes from an almost constant chatter of unrecognizable voices in his head. If a dragon could ever go insane, it is one sure-fire way to do so.

Tamli forces open his eyes as a gentle humming echoes from nearby. His purple eyes gaze around for the sound, curious at to where it is.

_Is anyone out there? _Tamli asks as he looks around, not caring if the few brown dragons that guard him growl in annoyance.

A faint, raspy hiss echoes back as Tamli focuses his mind and tries to fight off some of the effects of the Thalim that bring him unwanted distractions.

_Show yourself! _Tamli calls out as he crawls to his feet, finally having realized that slow movements are the key to avoiding the vertigo feeling.

The hissing voice merely chuckles as the familiar chatter in Tamli's mind increases to something he can't block out. He howls, ripping at his neck and jaw to try and make the noise stop.

_Stop! Stop this please! _Tamli cries as he sinks against one of the steel walls, sobbing as he continues to try and rip away the pain over the fact that he can understand nothing that the voices chant. _Stop! I beg you! _Once again Tamli howls, his agony and misery expressed by the heartfelt cry that escapes him as he goes back to sobbing.

Two delicate hands suddenly grip his wrists, the voices dying away as an icy cold rush of liquid flows through his veins. Tamli blinks, regaining his mind as he lowers his blood-stained claws to gaze up at the young face of a human girl that is no more then twenty-five.

"Easy. Calm down. You're okay, there's nothing wrong," the girl whispers, her voice slightly burial to Tamli's ears.

He blinks, not sure if he should believe her or not. She lets go of one of his wrists and lowers her hand to place a small needle on the floor and grab a small damp rag which she raises and presses against the scratch marks on his neck and jaw from moments earlier. Although the display is kind, the cool water stings as it touches his fresh wounds. Tamli jerks back, not wanting the contact between him and this girl to go any deeper and form a bond. The girl smiles gently, knowing his wishes.

"I understand. You don't want to form a bond when you have a dragoness of your own to look after. It is perfectly acceptable," the female says as she places the rag gently on the floor, her eyes staring into Tamli's sorrowful irises.

Tamli blinks, who told her that he has a dragoness to look after? He has a kid too but that wasn't brought up. The impact of the words said about Finca reach Tamli and he can't help but let a tear flow, whimpering slightly. How is she holding up? What about Rados? The girl gently strokes the one hand of his she holds, her scent calming to Tamli.

"I can't do much but I can find a way to get a message to your mate if you like, Tamli." The girl smiles as she notices that his eyes flicker to the contact between them that he doesn't flinch away from.

_I would like that. _A soft growl escapes as Tamli nods, realizing for the first time in a while that there is hope for him.

The girl nods, her eyes going to where she holds his hand and then back up at him.

"Will you be alright?" She asks.

_I suppose. _Tamli sighs as he realizes that she is about to leave him here alone.

"I will be outside just for a second, Tamli."

With that the girl stands and removes her hands from Tamli's clawed hand which falls to the floor. The female turns and walks out of the room for a second or two as Tamli shivers, his stomach twisting again although there is nothing to send up.

Tamli blinks as he sees a small metal star that was once attached to the girl's vest. He snorts as he picks it up, his hand hardly able to even stop quivering as he wraps his claws around the simple silver object. He opens his hand and gazes at the star, taking into notice of its design and shape. His claws curl around the object again as he retches once again for the day, ending up dry heaving due to him having sent all of what was on his stomach up with the first three retches of the day.

Tamli trembles as he regains control, his eyes going to the simple star in his clawed hand. Such a piece of work should be honored and not just thrown away when it gets ripped off. Tamli looks up as the girl re-enters, having heard him dry heaving just seconds before. She lays a hand on his shoulder, not caring that he flinches at the contact. Her eyes go to the star in his hand, the precious metal unchanged from when it was torn off her clothes when she stood up.

_May I? _Tamli growls as he looks up at the girl, his eyes flickering to the star and then back to her.

The girl smiles and sits down beside him, her hand sliding down to rest on the lower part of his arm.

"I wouldn't mind," she says softly. "You are most kind aren't you?"

Tamli blinks at the question. What does she mean by that? By saying that he is kind? Has he not shown that to her by his actions?

_You ask a question that I have already answered through my actions. _Tamli replies before squeezing his eyes shut, his very throat seeming to tighten up on him.

He convulses for the second time in the day, his eyes flying open as they roll back into his head. Tamli twitches as his head and body collide with the stone floor underneath him, his mind thrown into unconscious more quickly then it has ever done so before. Throughout the whole experience, his hand never lets the star slip out of his grasp, its gleaming surface the only thing unfazed by its holder's actions.


	3. Planning the Break

Finca awakens the nest morning to the sound of the birds outside her empty and lonely cave. Rados is off on his own and Tamli is being held so that he can stay alive. Finca stretches as she stands, her body arching to get the stiffness out of her joints. Even though dragon's lives are very much extended by the bond with humans, they will eventually all die out.

The morning light greets the lonely dragoness as she steps out of her cave after the morning stretches are done, her mind on her mate. She misses him terribly but he must be kept away from her so that he can live while he has the strength to be able to.

A loud shriek catches her attention as Finca sees a young red dragon battling fiercely against the high powered winds that circle her cave ever since Tamli was taken away from her. Slowly she advances to observe, curious about this dragon that seems to want to get to her.

_Finca, I have a message for you from Tamli! _The dragon howls, lifting its head to lock eyes with the stunned dragoness.

_You do? _Finca snorts, this is impossible. Tamli couldn't get a message to her in his condition, could he? _Bring it. _She nods and roars, the shockwaves from the forceful roar halting the wind gusts long enough for the dragon to enter the cave.

The male pants for a second, catching its breath after the long journey.

_Tell me. _Finca's eyes narrow at her own request as she collects herself over the shock of finding out that this message comes from her mate.

The dragon nods and closes its eyes, forcing the message through to Finca through telepathy.

**_'I can assume that who this message is going to is the dragoness Finca. If so then Tamli is in danger. He is being held against his will and the drug that keeps him alive is also harming him slowly. I have included several codes you will need when you go and free him, as is his wish and mine. _**

**_Best of luck,_**

**_Aurelia Zara'_**

Finca blinks as the red dragon opens its red eyes.

_I am sorry to deliver that to you, Finca. _The dragon sighs as smoke drifts from its nostrils.

Finca snorts, smirking almost as she thinks over the message for a moment longer.

_Nonsense, I am most proud to get that. Tell me, what is your name brave one?_

_Pytris, I am the son of Uria and Makiar. _Pytris snorts as he locks eyes with Finca once again.

_Pytris. I thought as such. _Finca chuckles as her tail scrapes against the dirt of the cave floor. _I will go tonight to get my mate, shall you accompany me in my quest?_

Pytris snorts, unsure of how to respond to such a question.

_I suppose but it would be unwise . . ._

_Unwise? Nonsense, you will come with me_. Finca growls, her way of dropping the discussion. _Go and get ready for the night. _She motions with her tail to the cave's entrance, her demeanor suggesting that he leave quickly before she snaps at him.

Pytris nods once and turns and leaps out of the cave, his wings opening mid-flight to carry him along. Finca chuckles as she watches him leave. He won't be helping her tonight. He was just the one to tell her, and furthermore he has little to no fighting skills. With a snort, Finca turns and walks deeper into her cave, struggling to keep calm with the weight of the fact that she will free her mate tonight.

- - -

Tamli lays motionless, his chest rising and falling slowly. More days await him of torture and pain due to the Thalim and his illness. Aurelia enters, her eyes going to Tamli's motionless frame for a second before she goes and starts to scrub the floor of his prison with a harsh chemical mixture that stings Tamli's remaining senses. He shallows, hoping to keep in control of himself as the scent increases. Aurelia looks up as she realizes the scent of the mixture that is being used to scrub the floor. She looks at Tamli who quivers faintly as he struggles to overpower his twisting stomach. Without a word she collects the things and flings them out of the room, the bucket of soapy water that has the chemical smell sloshing onto one of the guards who growls and shakes it off.

"I'm sorry," Aurelia whispers as she walks over to him, her frame shadowing his chest as she stands before him.

Tamli's only response is his eyes flickering as he still tries to regain himself before he retches again and possibly starts sending up his own blood. Aurelia places a hand on Tamli's left forearm, her blue eyes gazing over Tamli's quivering frame.

A sudden set of clicks is heard and Aurelia looks up to see the same dragon that has overseen all of Tamli's treatments outside the room. Aurelia lets go of Tamli's arm and turns around, walking over to the force field between the two. She stops as she reaches the field, anger burning in her eyes.

"Don't do this to him!" She growls at the dragon who lifts the bony ridge above its right eye in confusion.

_We are doing what is right. That is all we can ask for our kind to survive and _pests _like him should be dead anyway. _The dragon snorts, its brown scaled skin slightly touching the field as blue sparks shimmer around the areas that are touching the field.

"Doing what is right? Are you even hearing yourself? Doing what is right does not mean you lock dragons like him up and just wait for them to die!" Aurelia shouts, trying hard to keep her voice low for Tamli's sake due to his psychical hearing slowly wearing away with each day that passes.

_What you suggest is that we let them run free like our kind? That is unlogical! We cannot do that, let alone think of it! _The brown dragon howls as it lowers its bony ridge above the eye as Aurelia struggles to come back with a remark. _See I have outsmarted you. Humans are more easy to beat down then our kind and the half bloods are the easiest to break. _The dragon smirks as it comments of how ones like Tamli are the easiest to break.

"You . . . you monster! Ones like him are just as equally dragons as you are!"

_You are wrong. They do not possess an Eldunari, or heart of hearts due to their 'transformation' into our kind_. The dragon growls as it comes back with a harsh blow to both Aurelia and to the awake Tamli who growls faintly.

_She is right. Ones like I don't have a heart of hearts_. Tamli coughs raspily as he finishes, the sound burial to Aurelia who turns and goes to see if he needs anything.

The brown dragon smirks, knowing it has won the discussion. It motions for one of the guards to lower the field so that it can go in and deliver the daily dose of Thalim to Tamli. The guarding dragon growls and whips its tail against a panel above it to turn off the field which glows white for a second before disappearing completely as the brown dragon steps through. Aurelia backs up as the dragon advances toward Tamli, the male too weak to even fight back against it anymore. With a hiss the brown dragon stabs the familiar needle of red liquid into Tamli's shoulder, the initial shock causing his heart to skip a beat as the icy cold drug whips through his system and suppresses his emotions.

The brown dragon rips the needle from Tamli's skin as his eyes roll back into his head and he slips into unconsciousness once again much to Aurelia's shock. She turns to face the dragon as it turns to go back outside the room.

"That wasn't Thalim," she growls as her hands clench into fists.

_You are correct. That was a simple toxin that knocks the victim unconscious for several hours. It should keep him stable until the next treatment in the morning. Have a nice day watching him sleep. _The brown dragon snorts as it leaves the room, the force field coming up behind it as it steps out.

Aurelia's eyes go to Tamli. This is bad. If he can't move then how are they supposed to get him out tonight? How will he be able to tell Finca of where to go to meet up with her?


	4. Escaping with a Cost

Later that night Finca slips through the darkened halls unseen, her scales blending in with the nonexistent light that shrouds this place at night. Quickly and silently she passes by several thousand cages similar to the one that Tamli is in. Who knew that so many of ones like him where being affected by this?

Finca blinks, her eyes narrowing as she comes to one of the cages, the force field shrouded in black. Slowly she enters the code that lowers the black cover and shrinks back at the sight of a young blue dragon shivering in the middle of the cage, long scratches down his neck and face as patches of purple dot his body. Bruising and injures, is that what Tamli will eventually get to? The dragon seems to notice Finca's silent frame and it quivers, a patch of scales on its right shoulder falling off as it is replaced by a large purple spot. That isn't bruising, that dragon's body is destroying itself.

Shuttering Finca slams her clawed hand against the panel for the shield and it darkens again to where she can't see inside it. She sighs, trying to not think about what she just saw as she continues to hunt for her mate. Finca walks cautiously as she looks around for the right cage, her mind still spinning from seeing that sight back there.

_**Snap out of it!** _Finca roars mentally at herself as she stops and closes her eyes to re-visualize the cage where her mate is.

Forcing her eyes open Finca lunges forward, her claws scraping against the stone floor as she jumps toward the farthest cage from where she is. Who cares if she wakes up a few guards, that's no problem. One swipe of the tail and some roasting from her element should take care of them. Skidding to a halt before the steel cage that holds her soul mate, Finca enters the code on the panel beside it like she had done before. The force field fades to its usual blue outlining as Finca looks in to see her mate laying on the metal slab, his chest barely rising and falling. She growls softly and enters another combination into the panel which causes the force field to flicker to white and then fade completely.

Finca enters the small area, curious and yet scared. Tamli is in such bad shape. Scars line his neck and jawline and blood drips from the small circular unscaled part of his head that is where all dragon's ears are at. Finca crouches down and slips toward her mate, unsure of how to wake him. Should she touch him or wake him with her mind?

_Tamli? _She asks, trying to stay calm as she halts before him.

Slowly his eyes flicker open, the purple irises nearly black. Tamli lifts his head and then growls, feeling the familiar vertigo that grips him due to his sudden movement.

_What are you doing here? _Tamli growls as he focuses his eyes on his mate.

_Getting you out of here. _Finca snorts, smoke rolling from her nostrils as she helps Tamli stand.

_Thanks. _Tamli snaps as he digs into the stone floor, the voices coming again as he stands beside his mate.

Finca growls as her mate squeezes his eyes shut, his body trembling. Nothing seems wrong to her so what is going on?

_Tamli, are you alright? _Finca asks as she places a paw on his shoulder.

Tamli jerks away, the movement fast enough to rip away some of the scales on his shoulder as his mate's paw falls back to the floor with a click. Finca snorts in annoyance.

_Fine. Be like that. _She snarls as her eyes flicker over to examen the room. It's simple. Grey metal and grey rock with the force field the only thing of color if it was active.

Tamli forces his eyes open as he grinds his teeth together in an effort to at least block out the voices until he and Finca are safe.

_We should move. _He notes with a growl as he steps forward and Finca follows suite. _Aurelia will meet us shortly. _He explains as Finca keeps pace beside her weak mate.

_I understand. Is she coming with as well? _Finca asks as they walk.

_Yes. She has been most kind to me and I believe that she would be most helpful in recreating the drug that slows the disease and keeps me alive. _Tamli comments as he growls, feeling a sharp pain streak through his shoulders from not being used for so long.

_We should rest. _Finca growls as she stops. _You look like you're nearly dead._

Tamli chuckles faintly at his mate's comment at him being nearly dead and halts beside her.

_I am nearly dead. _He growls as he motions with his tail for her to follow as he leads them to where Aurelia awaits them at.

The darkened halls echo with the sound of their clicking claws as the two dragons move swiftly through the eerie silence of the place that has held Tamli for the last three months. Beads of sweat collect on Tamli's neck scales as they travel, the journey seeming to be too much for him at times. Drawing a shaky breath as he and Finca stop before the door that leads to where Aurelia awaits them, Tamli grips the metal handle of the door with his right hand and pulls it back toward him, ripping it off its hinges. Finca growls slightly in pleasure and slips through the dark entrance into the small room lit by only a candle.

_We have come. _Tamli growls as he throws the door to the ground, walks inside, and catches his breath, the journey to get this far having taken a lot out of him.

Aurelia stands and looks at each of the dragons for a moment, her eyes finally settling on Tamli's trembling frame.

"Finca, it is a honor to meet you," Aurelia says as she bows before the female much to Finca's surprise.

_The pleasure of meeting is not what most seek when they meet a new creature or friend of their friends. _Finca snorts as she sinks into the native tongue of her kind, a tongue that Tamli can speak about as well as she can.

Tamli growls, somewhat pleased that he is back with his mate and yet something about it doesn't feel right. His eyes go to Aurelia, the purple irises clouded with confusion that he normally wouldn't have. She smiles as she notices that he is looking at her which results in a snarl from Finca at the display of trust between the two.

_Can we just go? _Finca asks as she sits down, her tail slapping against the floor with a loud crack similar to the sound of a whip.

Tamli quivers, the voices getting louder as he tries his hardest to block them out. Aurelia walks over and grips his left wrist harder then she should. Finca hisses, getting to her feet as her eyes lock with the contact between her mate and this _human_.

"Is it the voices again?" Aurelia asks, uncaring about Finca's glare at her hand touching the dragoness' mate's wrist.

Tamli nods, squeezing his eyes shut as the muttering gets louder and more impossible to understand. Finca bares her teeth as the contact remains, her eyes narrowing as a loud snarl echoes from her throat. Aurelia nods in reply to Tamli's nod and reaches in to stroke his cheek. Her fingertips just graze his cheek when Finca roars and snaps her head forward, her teeth sinking into Aurelia's hand. The girl lets go of Tamli's wrist as the pain starts as Finca bites down, enjoying the torture slightly.

_Let her go Finca. _Tamli coughs as he starts to feel hotter as if someone has lit a burner under him.

With a snort Finca lets go, her teeth raking across the girl's hand as she releases the hold fiercely. Aurelia draws her hand back and cradles it, the once smooth surface now stained with red blood from the bite. The girl's eyes narrow at Finca as the dragoness smirks in success at her own way of getting that _human _away from her mate.

A sudden piercing shriek echoes through the air as both dragons and human blink. They've been discovered. Thinking quickly Finca spots the roof above her. Certainly she could pull off a Shadow Cloak to escape with both Tamli and Aurelia, couldn't she? Reacting she grabs Aurelia and throws her onto her back as she jumps into the air, picking up Tamli with her front clawed hands.

_Hold on tight_. She jokes as she forces herself upward toward the stone ceiling, certain now of her plan's success.

Aurelia closes her eyes in fright at the advancing stone as Tamli's eyes roll back into his head as the fever that has started just seconds ago spirals out of control and forces him into unconsciousness. Finca growls as she goes to a spin, her eyes flickering down to the floor to see two red dragons plunge into the room, looking around for the three. With a smirk Finca looks back up at the stone before her, embracing the power that she has as the stone slips away before them and fades into the dark, eerie landscape of the summer night.

_We are clear and safe. _A low growl escapes Finca as she hovers in place, her back and wings aching from the strain of doing such a movement while in flight after having not done it for some time.

Aurelia opens her eyes at hearing Finca say that they are safe, smiling slightly at the fact that both she and Tamli are free from that place. Her gaze shifts to Tamli and the smile on her face vanishes as she sees him unconscious and hanging by his mate's claws.

"Finca, get him somewhere safe now!" She commands as panic washes over her as she looks up at the white dragoness that she sits on.

Finca growls, unsure for the first time of where to go. Should she go to the cave that is her nest or should she go somewhere else? Her hesitation causes Aurelia to worry. Tamli's live is in danger, doesn't Finca understand that! Finca trembles as worry for her mate's well-being washes over her. With a snort she takes off toward the cave that they share together, her mind set on saving her mate's life.


	5. Revealing the Truth

When life throws something at you that cannot be avoided what do you do? Finca ponders of this and many other questions as she touches down inside her cave, laying Tamli down on the floor as Aurelia jumps off her back and nearly breaks her neck in the process while trying to get to Tamli.

_How is he? _Finca asks as she sits down, her tail flickering up and laying along her back as she folds her wings in.

"Tamli's condition is most . . . worrying. He might have four months to live at the most if we can slow the progression of the disease that threatens to rip him apart . . ."

_. . . From the inside out, I know. _Finca sighs as she finishes the statement started by the human girl that only her mate trusts.

"You know?" Aurelia asks as she looks up from working on trying to get Tamli's fever down.

_Indeed. When I came to free him, I happened upon a dragon that seemed to be losing its scales and having purple patches replace them. It was most horrifying for me. To think that Tamli might one day go through that, it just . . . it worries me to no end. _Finca responds as she shutters at the memory, her entire frame quivering. Aurelia nods, quite familiar with what Finca is telling her as she returns to working on Tamli.

"I understand. Tamli won't live that long though. What you saw was in the last few days of one of their lives before they die of insanity and starvation," Aurelia notes as she chuckles slightly under her breath, the sound still heard by Finca who growls fiercely.

_What is it that you find funny about this? _She questions with a hiss as the scales along her neck start to itch which causes her to look away and start licking her neck scales vigorously with her barbed tongue.

"It's just that you care so much about your mate and yet you care nothing for me, why is that?"

Finca doesn't answer for a while, still licking her itching neck scales with her tongue as she waits for the right answer to come to mind. With a snarl she stops her licking and looks at Aurelia as the human has looked up for an answer to the question she asked.

_Tamli was and is my soul mate. We are more closely connected then any other pair of dragons you might meet. This leads me to the second part of your question. I am rather protective of my mate and when you made contact with him back in the dark, rotting excuse for a lab I snapped and reacted out of instinct. If I can, may I see your wound? _

Aurelia hesitates for a moment, her eyes going to Tamli and then back to Finca. Finally she stands and walks over to the dragon who sniffs the wound and licks the top of her hand. Aurelia jerks her hand back, the lick having hurt more then getting bit did.

"Watch your tongue!" She cries as her wound stings from the rough surface that just passed over it. Finca snorts, taken back by the shock of a human actually fighting against the natural healing properties of dragon saliva.

_You know nothing of what I have done. _Finca growls as her eyes narrow in the anger of Aurelia's sudden halt and disapproval to the wet liquid that would quicken the healing process of the bite wound left on her hand.

"Oh really and I suppose you know of what just happened?" Aurelia snaps back.

_Indeed I do. I was attempting to use my own saliva to heal the wound on your hand left by my teeth. That is what I was trying to do before you ripped your hand away! _Finca roars, uncaring of the fact that Tamli is in the room with her at the moment.

"Keep your voice down!" Aurelia shrieks as she notices Tamli's eyelids flutter after Finca has roared at her.

_And why should I? _Finca questions, having not seen the movement of her mate just seconds before.

Tamli lifts his head, his mind swimming. They are safe at least that is good enough. Aurelia's blue eyes flicker over to the dragon and she smiles, trying to keep the calmness of before he was rendered unconscious the same.

_You're awake? _Finca growls as she blinks. _How do you feel?_

A light growl escapes her mate as Tamli chuckles at her question about how he feels. He turns his attention from Aurelia to Finca as he thinks of an answer, his mind dazed and still numb from the toxin from much earlier in the day.

_I am nauseated, tired, weak, emotionally unstable when I am not on the drug, and am hearing a continuous muttering of unrecognizable voices in my head. I believe that answers your question in a shorter format. _Tamli snorts as he finishes, the voices having died away from now.

Finca growls, taken back by the state that her mate is in. So much has happened to him in the last few months and it may soon be over. Aurelia nods sadly as Tamli finishes describing the symptoms of the disease that is slowly killing him. Tamli's own eyes flicker as he finishes, the purple irises going to black for a mere moment before he looks at Finca.

The dragoness growls, realizing what her mate is about to ask. Slowly she stands and walks over, her tail coming down off her back and brushing along the dirt filled cave as she moves toward her mate. Tamli growls as she halts before him, his eyes flickering to Aurelia.

_Can you give us some time to ourselves? _He asks as his tail scrapes along the ground, sending up clouds of dirt and dust.

Aurelia nods and shrinks back into a deeper part of the cave out of the reach of the two dragons' thoughts. Finca growls as she leans in and rubs against her mate's neck. Tamli jerks back, snarling softly at the contact.

_I am pregnant Tamli. Our mating was a success. _Finca hums as her throat vibrates with the growls that threaten to come forth and attempt to comfort her mate at the shock.

_I know. _Tamli replies, his eyes unfazed by the fact that his mate is pregnant much to Finca's horror.

_You're not happy about this? _She asks with a growl.

_I cannot afford to be happy. Who knows how long I have to live? I may not even see our children hatch or you lay their eggs. _Tamli snorts, looking away as his chest heaves as it tries to get the oxygen it needs to give the massive bulk life.

Tears spring to Finca's eyes as the realization of her mate's words hit her. He isn't sure he will live the whole four months. To see her own mate this heartbroken and, dare she say it, _scared_ is most troubling. Finca growls as she reaches up and brushes a claw against her mate's jaw, tracing the exact pattern of one of the scratch marks on his jaw that run down his neck, which she follows.

_Stop it! _Tamli roars, twisting away from his mate as he trembles fiercely. _Just stop. _He sobs as the drug starts to wear off and his emotions shine through.

Reacting as to keep control over himself, Tamli stands, turns, and walks into the deeper part of the cave where Aurelia is to get the Thalim injection that she brought with her. Finca waits motionlessly for her mate's return as she lowers her lifted hand back to the ground with a click. A few minutes later Tamli returns and lays down on the other side of the cave away from Finca. Even though he doesn't growl at her, Finca can feel his anger toward her actions.

_I'm sorry. _She sighs as her eyes go to her mate.

Tamli doesn't reply. Instead he snorts and closes his eyes, hoping to sleep off the impact of the day and the impact that his mate is pregnant. Perhaps in time he will be able to find a common ground between his emotions and his instincts. Finca, however, stays where she is, her eyes on her mate's sleeping frame. He rejected her touch, he snapped at her. Could the disease be getting worse? Could his time be running out faster then she and Aurelia thought?

"I'm sorry Finca," Aurelia mutters as she comes back to the entrance of the cave, her blue eyes on the dragoness.

_He snapped at me. He told me to stop. Why? Why would he act like that towards even me? _Finca sobs as she finally loses her toughened exterior that she has had for the last three months.

"I fear that the disease is progressing more quickly then I thought it would on him. We are running out of time," Aurelia notes as she sits down on an uplifted rock in the cave, her simple blue pants and v-neck shirt laying perfectly against her body and it's curves.

_Running out of time? You mean he's dying even as we speak? _Finca asks as she regains control over her emotions.

"Yes. I can only imagine what he must be going through right now with the mental torture and physical sickness," Aurelia replies as she intertwines her fingers together to keep her mind off of thinking about the male's weakening body and mind.

_Mental torture? You mean the voices he hears?_

"Indeed. Tamli once thought that if a dragon were to ever go insane then that was a sure-fire way to do so," Aurelia nods as she grins slightly at the memory of him realizing that.

Finca growls as she lays down, her tail curling around her back right leg and laying flat against the ground. Aurelia notes the quietness of the cave ever since Tamli went to sleep and she wonders about it. Could Finca be trying to get along with her for Tamli's sake or is there something more going on then the dragoness will show? Finca sighs as she lowers her head to the ground, exhaling deeply as she fights to keep her mind from wandering and thinking about her mate's condition. Something about Tamli's eyes tonight didn't seem right to her. Perhaps it is nothing to worry about but nevertheless it should be watched closely it in the event that it is something that might do more harm then good.

"May I stay here tonight, Finca?" Aurelia asks as she yawns, more tired then ever before in her life.

_I wouldn't mind that. _Finca comments as her eyes flicker up to meet Aurelia's sapphire irises, the blue color reminding her of a dragon that her mother once knew. _Tamli's eyes seemed almost black tonight, is that normal? _Finca asks as she finally speaks her concern about her mate's health.

"His eyes were black?" Aurelia asks as panic creeps across her features.

_Yes. Is something wrong about that? _Finca questions with a growl as she lifts her head. Aurelia curses, shaking her head in anger.

"It shouldn't happen this soon. His blindness due to a reaction to the drug that all dragons experience," the girl notes harshly as she stands and starts to make her way over to Tamli when Finca halts her with a low snarl.

_He is tired. Let him rest and in the morning we will look at him, I promise you that. _Finca growls as her eyes lock onto Aurelia's trembling frame.

"If we don't help him now then he might go blind in a matter of days! What is it that you don't get about his condition Finca? What do you not understand?" Aurelia yells, raising her voice higher then she meant for it to go and causing Finca to hiss in anger.

_Never speak to me in such a tone. I am more powerful then you, remember that always. _Finca snarls, holding her anger back so that she won't hurt Aurelia and make Tamli even madder at her then he already is.

Aurelia steps back, her eyes smoldering as she suppresses her emotions. Finca growls as she feels the air outside the cave quiver with electricity. A storm right now isn't going to help very much.

_I'm sorry. _Finca sighs. _I lost myself in my emotions for a moment. It is difficult having Tamli here and yet knowing that he will die in four months._

"It is understandable. I would feel the same way." Aurelia nods as she sits down onto the floor and clears away the dirt before her so that she can lay down and sleep.

_Allow me. _Finca suggests as she stands up and swipes the floor with her tail, the dust and dirt being tossed out of the cave and into the rain that begins to come down.

Without thinking Finca lays down on the area that she has cleared and motions for Aurelia to come under her right wing which she unfolds and extends, the clear membrane forming a tent from the rainy wind which blows into their cave. Aurelia stands up and comes over to Finca, muttering something under her breath as she bends and enters under Finca's wing.

_You can thank me later. _Finca growls as she lays her head down and closes her eyes as Aurelia lays down and curls into a ball under the warmth and rain shield that Finca's wing is as a thunderstorm rages outside.


	6. New Pact

The sound of a raging thunderstorm outside awakes Tamli who lifts his head to see the sky outside light up in a brilliant flash of white light. He looks over to see Finca and Aurelia together, his mate keeping his human friend warm and dry. Forcing himself to stay quiet Tamli sits up slowly, making sure not to do anything fast since that would cause the vertigo sensations that are very unpleasant.

_**I will miss this**_, Tamli thinks as he looks at his sleeping mate and at the very cave that has become his home._ **I will miss her the most out of all.**_

Returning his attention to the dark sky outside Tamli waits for another flash of lightning to illuminate the sky with the white heat that is created because of the atomospheric electricity. When the flash comes Tamli opens his mouth and sends his own light into the mix, the action leaving him drained of strength and weaving back and forth as the energy used to do that depletes him of the meager strength that he has managed to recover after their escape from the lab. Tamli blinks, his vision getting fuzzy as he feels the ground below him rush to meet him as he topples over and fades into unconsciousness once again.

- - -

Morning comes to the land and with the rising sun and the dawn of a new day approaching, the three remains asleep. This sleep doesn't last for much longer though because Aurelia awakens, still able to see the rising sun even with her being behind Finca's translucent white wing that is draped over her like a sheet. Rolling over Aurelia finds herself looking at Finca's scaled side and her unscaled armpit, which is a spot where most dragons' shield from harm even while sleeping.

Aurelia grins as she gets the idea to get back at Finca for bitting her with attacking one of the only spots where a dragon is not scaled at. Reaching down into her pocket Aurelia pulls out a simple needle with a clear liquid inside, the liquid known for being a painkiller in the dragon world. Smiling at her own cleverness, Aurelia uncaps the needle and jabs the small pointed object into Finca's armpit, releasing the liquid inside.

Finca howls as she awakens to find that she cannot feel her entire right foreleg, the whole thing numb from the shoulder down. She lifts her wing and glares at Aurelia who is on her back laughing so hard that she is crying. Growling, Finca folds and tucks her wing against her back as she attempts to swipe at the human with her tail which Aurelia avoids while continuing to laugh at the female's reaction.

"You should have seen yourself when you woke up and found out that you couldn't move your right leg, it was priceless!" Aurelia chuckles as she tries to regain her composure.

_How long will this last human? _Finca asks as she growls deeply at the joke played on her.

"An hour at the most," Aurelia notes as she calms down and Finca blinks, hissing at the inability to use her right foreleg for now.

_I was planning on going hunting but not right now since you decided to stricken me with this hindrance for an hour or so. _Finca grumbles as she lays her head back down on the dirt floor of the cave, sighing as smoke rolls from her nostrils.

"Can't take my revenge on you for bitting me huh?" Aurelia asks as she grins.

_My mistake was attacking on merely my instincts when you and Tamli touched each other. Your mistake was seeking revenge on me for me bitting you and it is perfectly acceptable. _Finca comments as her eyes go to her comatose mate who sleeps soundly despite the noise around him and in his own mind.

Finca blinks, unaware that she had been going into his mind as she looked at him. She quickly looks down at the floor while she waits for him to snap back at her and tell her that she has no right to enter his mind. When he doesn't, she looks back up. He is still asleep, his tail having twitched once but still in the same position as before.

"We need help with this, with him. We can't do this alone Finca," Aurelia comments as she watches the female quiver.

_I know. _Finca trembles as she gazes at her mate, his chest heaving as he struggles to breathe. _I know._

Aurelia stands and walks over, her hand brushing over Tamli's cheek lightly as to wake him. The male opens his eyes, the purple irises dark but not black as Finca had thought of them to be.

_I am dying. _Tamli growls as he lifts his head and sits up, his body trembling as Finca finds that the drug that Aurelia shot her with wearing off.

_It's okay Tamli. You don't have to worry. I will be with you until you die. _Finca hums as she stands and walks over to her mate, sitting down before him.

_I have never been afraid of death before and now the thought of it terrifies me. To think that I will be leaving behind both you and our new offspring is . . _

Tamli stops, his breathing irregular and coming in gasps. Finca growls in sympathy and leans her head in to meet with his and comfort her mate in this difficult time. Aurelia also stands nearby for comfort to the dying male.

_I lost you twice and yet you have never lost me before. When I was with Szara and the place was coming down I knew I couldn't save you and yet I still would have tried if my mother hadn't dragged me out of there with her words. _Tamli mutters as tears streak down his face, unable to hold back the emotions that fill him even with the Thalim drug in his system. _I am scared Finca. I am more scared right now then I have ever been in my life. Keep me close my mate, promise me that._

Tamli's eyes go to Finca for an answer, his body continuing to tremble violently as tears streak down his scaled cheeks. Aurelia reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder. Tamli growls and jerks away from both his mate and Aurelia's touch, his thoughts unable to keep from wavering from one subject to another.

_Give me the injection and leave. _Tamli's words echo through Aurelia's mind, his request clear.

She nods and draws out the small needle which she unstops and jabs into his armpit. Tamli's eyes roll back into his head for a moment as the powerful drug suppresses his emotions. Removing the needle, Aurelia turns and leaves the cave to go off and be on her own. Finca growls as her mate regains control over himself in a matter of seconds.

_I am sorry. _His eyes flicker up to meet with his mate's. _I feel that there is nothing she can do for me anymore. May we go and see Makiar?_

The request of her mate startles Finca. Why Makiar? Is it something that only she can provide for them? Finca sighs as she leans in and rests her head against Tamli's pounding chest.

_My time is running out. I wish to be with those that know me best and you are included in that._

A calming presence seems to settle over the two as Finca closes her eyes, fighting back the tears that threaten to come. Tamli is dying. He is scared of passing away.

_Why her? _Finca asks as she comforts herself in her mate's scent.

_Makiar is one of the few who would be able to produce the drug and yet keep me safe. Our cave is no longer safe for us in my condition. I cannot fly and thus it would be difficult to defend myself should you be off hunting and those from the lab come to get me and take me back. _Tamli snorts as he explains, weariness washing over him as he finds in difficult to keep his eyes focused on his mate.

The explanation proves to be good for Finca because she stands and leaps into the air, picking her mate up with her claws. Tamli blinks as he struggles to remain conscious and awake during the long journey to find Makiar.

- - -

Finca and Tamli arrive at the tiny meadow where Makiar is said to be as night falls, the dusk surrounding Tamli and making him seem farther away from his mate and closer to death's door then he is. The pale grey light of the moon greets them as Makiar drops from the sky, her wings folding against her back as she lands before them.

_I know. _Makiar growls as Finca steps forward to speak.

The ruby dragon's eyes flicker to Tamli who leans against his mate, his chest heaving. Why he has asked for her care still doesn't seem to add up. Tamli could have had Roylzen look him over if she wasn't off with that future son of his.

_Is something wrong Makiar?_

The words spoken by Finca cause Makiar to jump back to reality. She is the one treating Tamli and not Roylzen. Rados had better be sure about this.

_Nothing is wrong. I was merely thinking to myself about past events. _Makiar sighs as she looks at Finca, the dragoness almost as worn out as her mate.

Finca's eyes seem dull but still full of life as she supports her mate's weight as Tamli relies on her more to help him stand. The male's eyes turn to his mate, his thoughts passing straight to her as she nods and lays down beside him as he slips to the ground.

_We are sorry. It has been most difficult for us in these last few days. _Finca growls as she clutches a hand of her mate with her own, the claws merging together as human hands would.

_It is fine. _Makiar reassures the worried dragoness.

_May my mate and I speak alone for a few moments, Makiar? _Tamli asks as he lifts his black eyes up to the red dragoness.

Makiar nods as she backs away to give to two time to talk, her eyes still on the hold the two have on each other. Tamli is dying and yet he still cares for the protection and safety of his mate.

_Should I die before our children are born they may ask questions about me. Are you comfortable with having to answer them? _Tamli asks as he focuses his eyes on his mate.

_I suppose. _Finca nods as she gazes deeply into her mate's eyes, losing herself in his still ever-present beauty as a dragon and as her mate.

Tamli unlocks his hand hold on Finca as he draws his head back. A slight growl ripples from his throat as he tries to suppress it. Finca hums as she lifts her hand and places it on her mate's cheek.

_I must be ready to die. My life is drawing to a close with each passing moment. My love goes with you always. _Tamli growls as he leans in and nuzzles his mate as Finca removes her hand from his cheek.

_My love will be with you always as well. _Finca agrees as she lowers her head to press against his neck, his pulse weak.

_Hold me tight Finca. _Tamli mutters as he closes his eyes, taking in his mate's scent with every moment that he and her stay touching.

_I will never let go. _Finca promises as she sighs and wraps her tail around his left hind leg, her thoughts trying to not stray to the fact that his pulse is weakening.

Drawing a shaky breath Tamli forces himself away from his mate, his eyes a dark rich shade of purple. Finca looks up, her eyes moist as she tries to not show her fear that he will not be surviving the night.

_Go hunting. I will be here when you return. _He nods as his body trembles without the comforting touch of his mate.

Finca growls, her tail squeezing his leg sharply as more worry creeps into her mind. Tamli hums, feeling the familiar weariness advance over him again. He growls as he forces himself to promise Finca again that he will be here when she returns from hunting. Forcing herself to her feet, Finca sighs as she unwraps her tail from her mate's leg.

_I will be back. _She growls as her eyes remain on her mate.

_I trust that you will now go and may the wind carry you back safely. _Tamli nods as he lowers his head onto the grass below, his eyes flickering as he watches his mate take flight and leave to go hunting.


	7. End of Time

Night falls upon the Dominion of the Beasts as Finca returns from her hunt, having been too worried about her mate to eat her catch without him. She lands beside him as he sleeps soundly, the disease killing him slower then the drug that keeps him alive. Finca lowers the deer carcass to the ground before her mate as she thinks about leaving him asleep. With a simple stroke of one of the scars that line his neck from an event with the voices that he hears, Finca gently urges her mate from sleep.

Tamli opens his eyes as the scent of his mate catches his attention. He feels better, more rested now after his sleep. Growling softly he looks up at Finca, his eyes their normal purple color.

_You're back_, he notes as he lifts his head.

_Indeed I am. I told you I would, remember? _

Tamli sighs as his eyes flicker down to the grass below. His time is running out fast and yet his mate displays humor even in this difficult times.

_I am not hungry. _Tamli growls as he sees the deer carcass near his snout.

_You should eat something though_, Finca notes as she lifts a hand to lick the delicate claws free of blood from the kill.

_I have no appetite. I suppose it comes from the drug that keeps me alive and slows the disease. Should I eat I will most certainly send it back up in a matter of hours_, Tamli explains as a sharp growl ripples through his throat and escapes his jaws to end the discussion of him eating. _Enjoy your meal._

Finca looks down at the brown carcass that is stained with blood from where she had to wrestle it down to the ground after misjudging the distance from her to the target. Slowly she nibbles on the bloody meat as she tries to keep her mind from racing.

Tamli sighs, his eyes darkening up as he quivers violently before going to a series of dry heaves that are unsuccessful in sending up anything. Once he feels that he is in control of himself once again, Tamli returns his attention to his mate who has stopped eating.

_I am fine_, he assures her as his tail curls around her right leg, his eyes locking with hers. _Don't be scared Finca. Don't grief for my death when it comes_, he commands as he feels his heart skip a beat.

Curling up Tamli motions for Finca to join him as he removes his hold on her leg. Finca stands and shoves the uneaten meal away, her eyes brimming with held-back tears as she walks over and lays down by her mate's side.

_We are one and yet separate. Never touching and always touched. May we find our days never-ending as we venture into the Great Divide. _Tamli growls as he finishes, awaiting his mate's response.

Finca lets her tears flow as she leans against his neck, sobbing as she realizes that his time has come. Tamli says nothing as he allows his mate to express her emotions over his nearing death.

_I won't let you die. Not now, not ever_, Finca sobs as she looks up at him.

_Nonsense Finca. You can't stop death. No dragon can. It is a natural process that even the plants go through. _The weakening dragon hums as his eyes flicker and wan with the ever-present exhaustion that threats to overtake him once again.

Finca howls in sorrow as she presses herself closer to her mate, Tamli lifts a trembling hand and strokes her neck gently, his eyes clouding up once more as the distant rumble of thunder can be heard.

_Let me go in peace Finca_, Tamli mutters as the first few drops of rain start to fall and streak down their bodies.

The female growls and lifts a hand to dig into her mate's leg, her claws piercing through the brittle scales of his body and pricking the soft skin underneath his scales. Tamli snarls softly, his eyes flickering over to where Finca has pierced his skin.

_Release your hold on me_, he commands as he tries to keep his emotions down as the dose of Thalim wears off.

Finca growls as she digs into his leg harder, tears springing to her eyes as the rainfall picks up. Tamli sighs as he realizes that trying to get her to remove her claws from his leg isn't going to work by just asking.

_I can't let you go_, Finca mutters as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of his scent.

Tamli's eyes darken as he lifts his head to the clouds above, the rain mixing with the tears that begin to roll down his cheeks and the blood that continues to drip slightly from his ears from when he injured himself while he was hearing the voices while in the lab. Finca opens her eyes and lifts her head so that her cheek is right below Tamli's jaw. Tamli trembles as the water cools him, the liquid reducing his body temperature to dangerous low levels in just seconds as since the disease has crippled almost every system in his body by now. Finca growls and removes her hold on his leg and she unfolds a wing and drapes it over his head. Tamli quivers as he tries to stabilize his body temperature. Finca hums as she lifts a clawed hand and runs it along his cheek.

_Thank you. _Tamli growls faintly as he closes his eyes, his body temperature normal once again but yet leaving him drained of strength.

Finca nods as she stops stroking his cheek, her claws leaving the battle-scared face of her mate. Tamli sighs as he gazes into the eyes of his mate, losing himself in her yellow irises.

_I am at peace with your choice Tamli. I am willing to let you go_. Finca sighs as she lowers her raised wing and tucks it against her body.

The downpour of rain covers the two dragons in a matter of moments before the rain halts and ends suddenly. Finca growls and shakes, sending the water that has been collecting on her scales over onto Tamli. The male hisses as the water soaks his already wet body.

_That wasn't helpful you know. _He growls sharply as Finca chuckles, seeming to be amused by her mate's reaction to having more water dumped on him.

Finca nods as Tamli lowers his head onto the grass below, a trail of smoke drifting from his nostrils as he sighs. Finca growls as she lowers her head down to rest beside his, her body curling up into the closest thing she can come to a circle since she is pregnant as Tamli lays beside her.

The dark sky above flashes with a single white streak of light as Finca falls asleep beside Tamli. With her head so close to his neck to the point where she can feel his pulse and had she been awake for a few more minutes, Finca might have noticed that Tamli's weak pulse fades into nothing as he falls asleep.


	8. Aftermath

Makiar greets the female as she wakes up the next dawn, her yellow eyes trying to hold back her sympathy for Finca. The dragoness turns her head toward her mate, wondering why he has not awoken yet.

_Tamli? _Finca asks as she licks his cheek gently.

A light nudge from Finca's snout moves his head slightly and she growls in puzzlement as it returns to its original position within seconds. Finca tries to enter her mate's mind but yet as she forces her conscious outward she only feels Makiar's conscious nearby and not her mate's. Panic washes over Finca as she blinks, finding it difficult to keep her mind from thinking about the only explanation of Tamli's conscious not being there when she extended her mind out.

_No, no, this can't be. _Terror grips the female as Finca trembles.

Makiar says nothing as she approaches and lays down beside the female, her eyes focused on her former host. Finca shivers as tears begin to collect in the corners of her eyes.

_This wasn't meant to happen. Why couldn't he live long enough to see his future offspring as eggs? _Finca growls as she sobs, the tears starting to roll down her cheeks as they catch a glimmer of light briefly before splashing to the grass beneath her.

Makiar snorts, standing up as her eyes go to a nearby tree, a dark shadow watching from nearby. A faint hiss escapes her jaws even though she tries to hide it which causes Finca to become interested in what Makiar is up to.

_What is it? _Finca asks as she lifts her head to gaze into the red dragoness' yellow irises.

_Nothing that should concern you at this moment Finca. I must go hunting soon. _With a snort Makiar unfolds her wings and extends them, showing the full majesty of her red wings as she prepares to take flight.

Finca nods once, the sign allowing Makiar to leap into the air and go off in search of food. Finca stands as Makiar leaves, glancing down at her mate once more before taking flight herself and heading back to her cave that she once shared with Tamli.

Finca lands gently at the entrance, slipping into the damp and dark cavern that is her home now. Slowly she makes her way to the small cavity that is etched into the back wall of the cave and drags out a small brown traveling pack that contains her mate's human possessions.

With a slip of her claw Finca breaks the small leather strap that holds it closed and tips it upward to send its contents onto the cave floor. Several articles of clothing tumble out as well as a long object wrapped in black cloth. Curious Finca removes the cloth to reveal her mate's old sword, the metal still gleaming brightly. Easing the remainder of the sword out of the cloth that has held it since Tamli was turned into a dragon Finca picks it up with her teeth and holds it gently by the handle, looking it over. The smooth silver used to create the handle of the sword unfazed by the time that has past since it was last used. Finca's eyes drift downward to the yellow topaz stone held with the handle near the spot where it meets with the steel of the blade.

A faint flicker of a thought comes to Finca as she gazes at the weapon once used by her mate. This flicker of a thought progresses into an idea and Finca growls sharply as she leaves the other objects be and walks toward the center of the cave. Halting as she reaches the center of the cave, Finca closes her eyes for a moment, the pain of her mate's death coming again. Opening her yellow irises Finca growls as she brings her head up and then brings it back down fiercely as the point of the sword's blade comes in contact with the dirt floor, the force behind the collision too strong to let it stop there.

Screeching as the brutal power behind its might continues to force it downward, the sword's blade begins to break slightly as it is pressed farther into the dirt. With a loud snap, the sword breaks, half of the metal blade gone. Letting the remaining sword go from her jaws and fall into the dirt below, Finca collapses, the emotional pain of losing her mate finally having set in fully. Heaving as she sobs uncontrollably, Finca finally allows herself to break down and let her grief overwhelm her for the first time since her two daughters died.

- - -

Meanwhile, Makiar returns from her successful hunt to find Rados awaiting her, his grey scales looking almost a light black in the shadows under a nearby tree that he sits under. The ruby dragoness growls in annoyance as she lands and walks over to the remarkably calm dragon.

_She saw you! _Makiar shrieks as she halts before him, getting a chance to express her anger toward him for the first time. _She saw you and yet you didn't try to hide or anything!_

A light growl ripples through Rados' clenched jaws and for the first time Makiar sees that he is fighting his own emotions back as his eyes flare dangerously. Makiar snorts as she sits down before him, noticing his trembling frame as she slips under the shadow of the tree that blocked her view of anything but his eyes given his scale color and the dappled-grey shadows that appeared under the mangrove tree that he and now her sit under.

_Answer me Rados or can you not bring yourself to admit such mistakes. _Another growl echoes from behind Rados' clenched jaws and Makiar snorts, shaking her head in pure amusement.

When the grey dragon lifts a trembling hand and places it gently on her jawline does Makiar realize what it is all about. Her eyes widen as she puts things together rapidly as Rados continues to tremble.

_You think . . . You think you may have the same thing that your father had that was a part of his death. _The impact of even saying those words reaches deep into Makiar, causing even her to worry. _How though do you think that is possible because of your father?_

Rados lifts his hand higher and places it along Makiar's cheek as he echoes to her his jumbled thoughts about why he believes he might be infected much like Tamli was. Drawing the hand back, Rados shivers as a stray leaf falls on his back, the green substance sending a chill down his spine. Makiar chuckles faintly at the display, her gaze unwavering from his eyes.

_I will see what I can do. I must go and find Finca though before I can help you. _Rados lays down and snarls as he places his hand once again on her cheek, echoing his thoughts of wanting her not to leave him alone to go find Finca and where his mother is, in the cave where she and Tamli started a family together.

Makiar growls as the images placed in her head seem out of place with everything else that is going on around her. Rados removes his hand once again as he finishes what he needs to say, his eyes breaking contact and looking down at the grass beneath his trembling claws. Makiar thinks for a second, a calming breeze starting up and cooling the air around them.

_I will stay but tell me something. Do you have a name for this disease? I mean was there a name for it in your time?_ Makiar growls as she asks the question asRados blinks, his eyes lifting back up to gaze at the ruby dragoness that wants to help him out.

_Gyrandecandistite disease_, Rados answers as the single click inside Makiar's mind proves that Rados does know a name for it.

She growls slightly. _Very well. Can we refer it to as Gyran disease? Would that be acceptable?_

Rados nods, lifting a hand to lick at his clean claws. Makiar growls, unsure of what he is doing. His claws are already clean so why is he cleaning them again?

_Rados? _Makiar asks with a slight hiss.

The male blinks, stopping his behavior immediately as he is spoken to. He trembles for a second before answering her question.

_This disease has crippled me in more ways then one. It started about a month ago and at first I thought nothing of it. I would tremble slightly when I wasn't doing anything. This trembling progressed into destructive thoughts entering my mind late at night and as such I began to sleep less and less. It also gave way to me doing mindless tasks like cleaning my claws over and over and not stopping until spoken to. It worries me to think that I may be one-fourth human due to my father's dual blood. I am scared Makiar. _Rados' eyes lock with Makiar as he speaks, their gaze never faulting even as he finishes.

The ruby dragoness only growls in concern and lays down beside him, folding out her right wing and draping it over his body as Rados lowers his head and falls asleep.


	9. New Wounds

When Makiar awakens from her sleep with Rados, she finds that the male is already awake and has brought a shivering Finca right to her. The white dragoness' eyes are as wide as they can go as her whole body trembles, her jaw locked as her tail curls around her hind legs.

_What happened? _Makiar asks as her eyes go to Rados who holds his mother gently.

_I can only assume that she is lost in her grief. I have heard of such occurring but have never seen it until now. _The grey dragon snorts as he lays Finca down before Makiar.

The ruby dragoness looks over the stiffened female and growls in annoyance. Rados hisses as he lifts his head to smell the scent of another dragon coming.

_Danger. _He roars and takes to the air, determined to protect his mother at all costs in her delicate state.

_Wait Rados it could be . . ._

The fierce snarl of the time-traveling dragon interrupts her, his eyes on a red dragon that approaches from the west carrying a limp white dragon and a young adult human. Makiar growls, recognizing the red dragon as Uria but who are the other two?

_Let me though Rados_, Uria growls as he halts before the grey dragon who glares at him for coming to disrupt the peace of the still forest clearing.

_I cannot. _The simple click of those words in Uria's mind sends the male into a fury. He lands on the ground only to drop off the two that are with him and then he leaps back into the air, narrowing his black eyes in anger.

_What did you say? _He asks as he feels the burning fire that sits in his belly warm considerably, waiting to be used against this pest.

_I said that you cannot pass_, the grey dragon repeats with a snarl as he focuses his mind on keeping Finca safe at all costs.

A rising growl vibrates through Uria's throat and he struggles to keep it at bay despite his growing anger toward Rados. Rados keeps quiet despite his own anger toward the older fire dragon who is a legend in his time-frame.

_Rados_, Makiar warns as she can only watch and hope that the two don't start to fight.

The male in question snarls and looks at her for only a second before returning his attention to Uria. Uria chuckles at the actions of the two, finding it interesting at how Makiar warns Rados not to do anything rash.

_Tell me Rados. How does your kind survive these violent times? _Uria asks with a faint hiss.

_My kind? You mean?_

_I mean half-breeds like your father_, Uria informs with a growl as his tail twitches as it awaits the fight that is sure to come in a matter of minutes.

The change that comes over Rados as he finally realizes what he thought was right about him having some human blood in him occurs immediately. His wings extend to their utter most reaching point as his eyes narrow in blind anger and rage.

_It isn't true. _The slight hiss that escapes him as he tries to force back the anger that threatens to come forth with knowing that he does have some human blood makes Uria chuckle faintly.

_Would you like me to prove it? _The red dragon asks as he continues to enjoy this.

Rados takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he fights back the anger he feels for both himself for denying his human blood for so long and towards Uria. Forcing his eyes open, Rados' entire body trembles as pure raw emotions pour through his veins.

_You will regret saying that Uria that I promise you._

Rados opens his mouth as a raging storm of light explodes from within, the energy un-harming to him until it leaves his jaws.

_Die you monster! _Rados howls as he continues his torrential attack on Uria, the red dragon now regretting saying what he said earlier about the grey dragon.

_Stop it! _Uria pleads as the attack rips away at his scales and skin faster then any other object would do, its energy driven on by a wild rage.

Rados continues to attack, unfazed by the request. His eyes don't even blink as Uria pleads again for him to stop, the request heard but quickly forgotten as he continues to plough into the older dragon mercilessly. Uria growls as the attack starts to completely rip away skin and causes blood to rush down both his arms and chest. The white-hot anger of his emotions drives Rados on as he continues to keep up his relentless and brutal assault on the fire dragon. Pausing only to stop the brutal searing of Uria's scales, Rados' eyes flicker dangerously as he launches himself forward and rams into Uria with blinding speed.

No other dragon could have struck so quickly, so precise as Rados did while he continued his battering of Uria by physical contact. A slash by the claw above his jaw. A jab by the razor sharp tail into the already bleeding chest and then ripped away a mere moment later at breakneck speed. A bite to the neck and then a complete disfigurement in the form of Rados breaking off one of the two proud horns on the back of Uria's head.

_Stop! I beg you. _Uria pleads as he tries to at least lock eyes with the blinding fast dragon for even half a second, an idea Rados is avoiding with severe ease.

Without pausing to think, Rados growls and slams both clawed hands into Uria's chest, the claws catching and ripping away more of the dragon's scaled skin when he draws them back. Uria blinks as he struggles to even keep track of his injures. Rados howls in blind rage as he locks his right hand around Uria's neck and sends them both smashing into the ground below, his hand locked around the dragon's neck the whole time. Uria strains to try and get Rados to lift his hand but the dragon doesn't respond in any way other then pressing down fiercely, the immediate pain brutal to the well-injured fire dragon.

Rados sees nothing in his mind other then the white rage that drives him on, that rage having clouded his view of Uria in a matter of seconds as the fight began. Clearly he will be the winner with that excuse for a dragon dead within minutes. Rados hisses as he presses down harder, the impact breaking bones as he continues on his destructive rampage. Uria's black eyes flicker and roll back into his head as his chest heaves violently, blood coating the remaining scales on his chest and still dripping onto the grass beneath him. Rados presses on farther, his claws getting coated in blood as Uria's neck wound bleeds harshly as more blood is pushed upward by the force that Rados inflicts on Uria's neck.

Rados growls darkly as he continues to keep his grip, the rage keeping him going even though some of his initial energy is starting to fade. No one can make him let go. He is too far lost within his raging emotions to be brought back . . .

_RADOS! _

The piercing shriek of Makiar causes Rados to snap out of his anger. He holds the death grip for a moment longer until letting go and backing away, looking down as he is too afraid to speak to Makiar about what happened. The look in Makiar's eyes reveals her dismay at how far Rados took the attack.

_What happened? _She asks as she checks to make sure Uria is still breathing which he is.

_I lost control. It is another side effect to the Gyran disease. Emotional outbursts are common and may lead to severe harm to others. I am lucky you snapped me out of it with your voice. I could have killed him in a matter of minutes had I continued to hold his neck as I was doing_,Rados answers softly as he continues to look down, his view on his bloodstained claws.

A light growl escapes Makiar as she looks at him only with compassion. She steps forward, her tail brushing past Uria as she goes over to comfort Rados. The grey dragon retreats as Makiar continues to move forward, each move forward matched by a step back until Rados runs against a tree, his scales carving into the bark. He trembles violently as Makiar halts before him, the smoke from her nostrils swirling around his neck as she stares at him.

_Don't be afraid Rados. Don't be scared. _Gently Makiar reaches up and strokes his jawline, trying to be as soft with the movement as she can.

_How can I not be? _Rados asks as he twists away, ramming his back farther into the bark of the tree behind him. _I am slowly losing control over my emotions and myself! What do you not get about that, Makiar? What do you not understand?_

Rados howls as he squeezes his eyes shut, his tail knocking down the tree that is in his way as he backs up and turns the overturned tree into shards of wood with just a single press down from one of his claws.

_It has begun._

Makiar blinks and turns her head around to see that Finca has lifted her head and seems to be in much better shape then when she arrived. The white dragoness growls as she looks at Rados, not knowing who the dragon is but finding pity for him somehow.

_What do you mean Finca? _Makiar asks as she continues to look at Finca.

_I mean that those that are half breeds will come out of hiding now that one of their own is dead_, the dragoness responds as she snorts, her tail flickering back and forth through the grass as her eyes gaze at Rados.

Rados howls as an earsplitting shriek tears through both his mind and his ears, the same shriek that tormented his father. Finca nods as she recognizes the heartfelt cry that echoes from the tormented dragon.

_It is the same_, she decides as her eyes turn to Makiar. _What shall we do about Tamli's funeral? Shall it be tonight by any chance?_

Makiar is taken back by Finca's questions, the dragoness' attitude stunning her. Only a few hours prior Finca was an emotional wreck and now she is so . . . _strong_.

_Well? _Finca asks as she waits for an answer, her eyes narrowing slightly in annoyance.

_Right, yes, we will. _Words come to mind faster then Makiar had thought possible as she answers with blinding speed to Finca's question.

_Good. _Finca nods as she approves the answer, satisfied with the response. She stands and turns to walk. _Shouldn't we be going? _

Makiar looks around for a second, her gaze going to Rados, Uria, the white dragon, and the young adult human before returning to Finca. She sighs and steps to the side as Finca growls softly.

_I will join you later. Go and get everything set up. _This request is more personal then Makiar would have ever allowed herself to say but she keeps her emotions in control as Finca nods and takes to the air.

_I will let you know where the funeral will be at. Once you have heard tell everyone who is alive, I want everyone to be there. No exceptions! _Finca snarls as she circles once before taking off to go and find a spot to hold the funeral of her mate at.

Makiar grumbles as Finca disappears from her view, her thoughts shifting to the white dragon and young adult human that are in her care. Who are they? Gently she walks over and opens the human's right eye to look for eye color, what she finds startles her. This human is Dhran Airu Ricata, Tronay's son. Snorting Makiar reaches her mind into the conscious of the white dragon and discovers that its conscious is within Dhran which would explain the sudden growth spurt of the human.

Rados howls once again as another shriek rages through his mind and ears, having been forgotten by Makiar. Makiar snarls as the distraction is unnerving to her and she glares at him. Rados growls and takes flight, determined to find a way to get some rein on his emotional and physical conditions.

_I brought them to you for a reason_, Uria growls as he opens his eyes, sending up a little blood as he coughs violently to get air back into his lungs.

Makiar smirks for a moment, finding it interesting that Uria would bring Dhran and this white dragon to her.

_How are you feeling Uria? _She asks as she sniffs the white male before her.

_Like I was nearly strangled by another dragon. The one that you sniff is Mirage if you haven't discovered that yet. I would like you to do a 're-fusion'_ _on him. He was attacked by Meta and in a moment of terror, transferred his eldunari into Dhran for safekeeping. Since then both have been unconscious with Dhran undergoing a massive growth spurt due to Mirage's eldunari's strength. _The red dragon groans as he forces himself to lift his head to see the ruby dragoness' expression.

Makiar blinks, whipping her head around to meet with Uria. A fierce growl echoes through her throat and she lets it escape with pleasure as she glares at him brutally.

_Do you know how hard a 're-fusion' is to do for a dragon? _She questions as she growls harshly.

_I am aware of the difficultly of it but however I believe you can pull it off. _Uria sighs as his chest continues to bleed fiercely, the grass under him stained with red now.

_Fine I'll do it but you owe me. _With another growl Makiar turns her head back around to face the dragon and human as she lifts both her clawed hands as she sits down. One hand goes on Dhran's forehead while the other goes on Mirage's forehead.

- - -

Meanwhile the dark underground pit that has surrounded the crystal where Mirage and Narssia once were, the black dragoness lays in unconsciousness as the crystal was shattered by Meta who violently attacked Mirage and left her to die alone. Slowly images and words spoken before the crystallization come to mind as Narssia slowly wakes up. She lifts her head, groaning slightly as she recalls everything that lead up to her and Mirage's crystallization. Where is Mirage though? Isn't he supposed to be beside her?

Narssia growls as she remembers speaking her heart out to the dragon as he started to form the crystal that kept them safe for however long it held them for. She loves Mirage with all her heart and soul. He is like her, another broken soul that is the result of that menace of a dragoness going around and destroying anything in her path.

Narssia trembles as she stands, her body not waiting to be moved so quickly after being held in suspended sleep for so long. Growling, Narssia forces herself to stand up. She looks upward and snorts as she realizes that dirt is above her. Dirt is the same thing as wood, it should burn easily. Drawing a deep breath, Narssia sends a blast of black-tipped fire straight above her. The fire consumes the dirt above her and forms a small tunnel to the world above her. Light comes in and Narssia growls as she breathes another blast of fire at a similar spot above her and next to the hole she has. Before long Narssia has a hole big enough to where she can fly out.

The black dragoness snarls as she takes flight and leaves the dark underground that has held her for three months, determined to find Meta and make her pay for what she has done to Dartz and now Mirage.

_I'm coming after you Meta! _Narssia howls to the air, sending a blast of fire from her mouth as she flies to find the traitor that is responsible for so many deaths.

- - -

Finca growls in satisfaction as she spots a clearing that is rather beautiful. Purple flowers dot the landscape as a gentle brook runs nearby. Relaying the location to Makiar, Finca lands and nods. This will be a great place to hold the funeral of her mate. Finca spots Narssia as the black dragoness passes by the clearing. Finca growls and leaps into the air to intersect the dragoness.

_Narssia, why the rush? _She asks as she halts before the dragoness, determined to make Narssia stop which the dragoness does as she realizes that Finca is right in front of her.

_I plan to chase down Meta and rip her from limb to limb for all that she has done_, Narssia snarls as she answers the question, curious slightly as to why Finca is even out in this place by herself.

_Interesting. I was wondering if you be so kind as to come to Tamli's funeral tonight. _Finca looks away as she says it, worried that Narssia might not come.

_I would be honored Finca. I will come. What time though? _

_At nine perhaps? _Finca suggests with a growl as she returns to looking at Narssia, happy that she will come.

_Of course. I will come and be on time Finca. _Narssia nods before Finca lands to allow her to resume her chase of Meta.

_Don't forget! _Finca growls as Narssia starts to move forward.

_I won't. _Narssia snarls softly as she resumes her flight to find Meta and hurt her for her hurting so many dragons and humans.

Finca nods as she turns around and starts to plan out just how many might come.

- - -

Makiar draws back, exhausted from her work. It's been three hours now and she just finished the 're-fusion' of Mirage's conscious with his body, a task that most dragons can't even do.

_How long til they wake up? _Uria questions as he watches calmly, focused on sealing his wounds with his saliva until he can fully treat them.

_It should be only a few moments but one can never be sure_, Makiar replies as she breathes heavily.

Dhran twitches, his eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids. Uria growls as he raises his head to get a better view of the human that he has cared for since Tronay died.

_You care a lot about Dhran don't you? _Makiar asks as she lifts a hand and starts to lick her claws while she waits to see if the 're-fusion' was a success or failure.

_I do. He is special to me in more ways then one. I gave him my name in Atlantean as his middle name._

_Ah that's were Airu came from. I was wondering about its origins. _Makiar chuckles slightly as Uria growls, his tail sweeping across the grass like an impatient cougar waiting for its prey.

Dhran's eyes snap open as he looks up to see the sky above him. He rolls over and looks for Uria, wondering where he is.

_I'm right here Airu. _Uria growls as he calls Dhran by his middle name, the sound more fitting then Dhran.

The human smiles, getting to his hands and feet as he attempts to stand. Makiar growls as she stands and offers a paw out to Dhran who shrinks back at the unknown dragoness that is trying to help him, his eyes going to her sharp pointed claws. Uria chuckles as he watches the two interact for the first time before speaking up.

_It's okay Airu you can trust her._

The human nods as Uria's words and takes Makiar's offer. The dragoness pulls back as Dhran has grabbed her paw, the force sending him to his feet. Dhran struggles for a moment to get his balance, having already walked some during his normal three months of life.

_It must be a shock huh kid to be suddenly twenty years old_, Makiar growls in amusement as Dhran walks over to Uria.

"Indeed it is."

Makiar and Uria snarl at the words that come from Dhran. Could Mirage's eldunari have done more then just force a growth spurt?

_You can speak Airu? _Uria questions as he blinks in disbelief.

"I can," Dhran replies swiftly without hesitation.

Uria growls in shock, unable to say anything. This child that he has looked after is now an adult. Dhran says nothing for a moment, his hands held tightly together as he feels Mirage stir, some of the dragon's conscious still embedded into his mind. The white dragon blinks and lifts his head, shaking it slowly as he stands.

_I have been better Dhran, thank you for your concern._

Uria snarls as Mirage's thought enters his mind. So Airu can speak to dragons through telepathy, his mother also had the same gift!

"Do not say anything Uria. You are still in agony over my mother's death. To speak would be most unwise," Dhran says as he looks at the fire dragon as Mirage comes up beside him, the dragon's purple eyes focused on the human beside him.

_Your tongue is far advanced child. You have a most amazing gift. _Mirage nods as he looks at Makiar. _I know where Tamli's funeral shall take place. We should be off._

Makiar nods and stands, motioning for Uria to do the same.

_I will go ahead and check on Finca, make sure she is okay with this. The rest of you should come after I tell you that Finca and I are ready._

The two dragons and one human nod in agreement and Makiar takes flight, curious as to how Finca is handling this so well.


	10. To Destroy Fate

Makiar soars through darkening skies as she heads out to find Finca, her thoughts only on finding the dragoness and making sure she is okay and ready for this. A sudden shriek echoes from beneath her and Makiar looks down only to get slammed from underneath by a blur of purple.

The impact jars her as Makiar fights to regain her balance in the air, having been shaken by the blow from underneath her. Another shriek echoes and once again she is hit, this time ripped by something down her left forearm. Makiar growls and continues on, determined to find Finca and get to her safely.

Makiar roars as something latches onto the end of her tail, the weight slowing her down tremendously. She growls and looks under her right wing to find that a dragoness has latched onto her tail, the female about the same size as her.

_Let go! _Makiar growls as she shakes her tail but the female remains latched on, unwilling to let go without a fight.

Twisting around, Makiar snarls as the dragoness lets go and bites off a good three feet off her tail. The purple dragoness smirks as she circles around to face Makiar, her black eyes glistening in the late day sun.

_For a dragoness that has existed since the days of our freedom in the Dominion of the Beasts before it was ruined by the Great Flood, you sure don't learn that quick_, the purple female taunts as she continues to smirk.

Makiar growls, figuring that such words would have to come from an overconfident individual much like this dragoness is attempting to act like.

_My learning abilities are not of question here, Meta. I do wonder why you chosen to come after me. While I do have a connection to both Finca and Tamli, which was the case with your other victims, I have nothing that you can gain from killing me._

Meta drops her smirk and snarls sharply as she realizes that Makiar is right, she does have nothing that can be gained from killing her other then to infuriate Finca. The purple female's smirk returns as she decides on a solid plan of action.

_I have no interest in killing you Makiar. I just plan to make you and Finca feel my pain for what she and her mate did to Mhetra!_

Meta hisses as she lunges forward, snapping her jaws and latching onto Makiar's neck with unsurpassed speed and accuracy. Although the red dragoness tries to avoid the impact she is unable to twist away before Meta locks down on her neck, digging her front claws into the female's chest to steady herself. The shriek that leaves Makiar's mind and jaws echoes for a good five minutes as she trashes around to try and get Meta to loosen her grip, which she won't do without a fight.

_Release me you monster! _Makiar commands with a fierce growl as she reaches into her own mind, searching for the blazing fury that lies in wait.

With a sharp hiss Meta lets go and flips around just as Makiar sends a blast of fire from her jaws, the firestorm just missing Meta by inches. The purple dragoness chuckles as she begins to circle around Makiar, amused at the fight she is putting up.

_I underestimated you_, she notes as her eyes go to the red dragoness that hovers silently, possibly waiting for her to make a move so she can send another blast of fire in her direction and have it hit.

Makiar says nothing in response, closing her eyes as her breathing quickens. She tries to focus on finding the power over her fire again as it had slipped away as she lost focus for only a second. Meta growls impatiently as she continues to circle around her ready to finish their fight.

_Show me your power Makiar, daughter of fire_.

The request rings through Makiar's mind and she growls, breaking her silence as her eyes lock onto Meta quickly. The dragoness smirks, flipping around and tucking in her wings as she plunges downward. The sky rushes past as Meta goes on a collision course with the ground below, waiting for Makiar to get close enough to grab and turn around so that she takes the hit. She did say she wasn't going to kill her.

Makiar waits as she realizes that is it a trap. She growls as she drops suddenly, chasing after Meta as she lets loose another blast of fire which hits its mark and sends Meta spiraling toward the ground as the fire blast burns one of her wings so badly it hurts to move it which would have been useful if she had turned around and increased altitude to avoid injury. Now injury was inevitable as she spiraled out of control and came closer to the ground that she had planned to send Makiar into.

Meta looks up in panic to see Makiar smirking before sending another blast of fire down upon her and burning her other wing to a crisp, the only thing left being the bony stub that would have connected to the fragile bones and membrane in her light purple wing. Meta howls in agony as she can't stop herself from slamming into the ground below her, the amount of dust rising from the impact reaching up to where Makiar now hovers as she looks down in amusement.

_It's a shame that you can't fly anymore. I almost feel sorry for you_, Makiar snorts as she drops and lands beside the unconscious dragoness. _But I have something I must do and for that I won't kill you as you planned to do to me._

With a snort Makiar turns around and begins to slowly walk instead of fly to where Finca is, limping slightly as her left foreleg begins to throb painfully.

- - -

Finca sighs as she keeps constant watch over the land, her eyes continuously flickering around to look for danger. Growling she stands and stretches, stiff from laying for so long in the grass. Finca blinks as she spots Makiar, seeing the dragoness limp as she moves toward her.

_What happened? _Finca asks as she walks over to Makiar, concerned about her.

_Meta attacked me. That menace of a dragoness tried to kill me but I roasted one wing to the point that it would hurt to move it and I completely destroyed her other wing thus she cannot fly anymore_, Makiar explains as she weaves unsteadily, feeling the effects of losing that bit of her tail.

_Come and sit down, you look like you're about to fall over_, Finca commands as she helps Makiar lay down on the grass beneath her, laying down herself as Makiar is safely on the ground.

_Thank you Finca, this means a lot to me_, Makiar growls as she lifts her injured foreleg and starts to lick it.

Finca nods in sympathy, knowing that this means more to Makiar then she would like to admit. A sudden flare of energy passes through Makiar and she cringes, stopping her licking as she looks up, her eyes rolling back into her head as she stands and flames start to dance around her. Finca growls as she stands and tries to snap Makiar out of it only to get chased away by a blast of fire as Makiar begins to burn the arena that Finca had chosen for her mate's funeral. Finca watches in horror as the fire sears the field and crushes her spirits. She holds back tears as Makiar takes to the air and roasts the surrounding land with her fire, the orange flames licking up the grass and flowers in rapid time.

_MAKIAR STOP! _Finca roars as she throws cation to the wind and leaps in front of another fire blast by the completely out of control dragoness and waits for her to realizes that she is hurting a friend.

Makiar doesn't even flinch and Finca is shoved out of the way by another dragon, a muscular grey male who growls fiercely as the fire laps against his already grey scales.

_You should be more careful Finca_, he comments as he shrugs off the fire and sends a blast of his own fire at her.

The attack hits and she howls in anger, focusing her completely white eyes on him. Shrieking she sends another fire blast down as he counters with his own, the two attacks stopping each other and dissolving into smoke. The grey male leaps and takes to the air, unfolding and flapping his powerful grey wings with severe force. Growling Makiar flies forward and rams into him, his and her claws reaching out and locking tightly as this becomes a fight for who has more strength and endurance. Finca can only watch as both dragons shove relentlessly against each other, both locked in the deadly combat.

_You never learn, do you Makiar?_ The grey dragon growls, his yellow-purple eyes flickering dangerously. _I mean one like you could at least try to control themself before letting loose their pent-up empathic rage right before their friend has her funeral for her deceased mate._

Makiar growls faintly, the words reaching her confused mind somehow despite the blazing fury that shields her mind and clouds it in a fog of emotions that are too strong to fight against. Finca only blinks as she realizes that the grey dragon that saved her is right about what he said. Makiar howls in rage and sends her tail slamming into the dragon's side, hoping to cripple or injure him to make the fight end faster.

The grey dragon however blocks the hit with his own tail and continues to hold his own against her attacks to weaken him and give her the edge. You could almost say that he seemed to be reading her mind by the way he was blocking every hit with his scared tail. Makiar finally breaks the hold and rams forward, slamming into the grey dragon as she starts to slash and bite him in a frenzy, uncontrolled rage. The grey dragon catches one clawed hand meant for his head and flips the hand backwards, breaking her wrist in one swift motion. Makiar howls as she draws the useless hand back and flips backwards to regain her little self-composure and put some distance between her and him.

_Fight me Makiar or are you too scared. _The fierce growl that ripples from the grey dragon's throat seems eerily familiar to Finca who growls in confusion at trying to figure out where she has heard that same growl from before.

Makiar snarls harshly, trying to think of a way out of this now. That dragon has outsmarted her and has rendered her left hand unuseable from the wrist down. The grey dragon smirks as he figures out that she won't attack and that she plans to run. Thinking quickly he sends a stream of frozen particles of water her way to halt her in her escape for she has already turned around. The ice stream freezes the very tips of her wings and she drops to the scorched ground below, landing harshly on her side.

The grey dragon snorts and lands beside her, using his wings to safely land on the burnt ground of what was to be the place where his father's funeral took place. Growling he grabs Makiar's by the very top of her neck and lifts her head to his eye line. Finca watches as she twitches and then collapses as he lets her go.

_What did you do? _She asks as he turns to leave.

_I did what I had to. She will not remember losing control over her empathy once again but I am afraid that you will have to find a new place to hold Tamli's funeral at. Might I suggest the Dragon Temple? It would hold everyone that should come out to say their fair-wells to this beloved dragon_, the grey dragon says as he looks at her for a moment before taking flight and disappearing between the clouds leaving behind a very puzzled Finca.

Snorting Finca goes and picks up Makiar, careful to avoid touching her useless left wrist and foreleg. She leaps into the air and at the height of her jump opens her wings and brings them down with a mighty _whoosh_. The movement bringing her and Makiar higher into the air with each flap she takes as Finca goes to the Dragon Temple to hold the funeral of Tamli.


	11. Ambush!

Landing before a large, spiked temple Finca touches to the ground first with her hind legs and then lowering to her forelegs, having practiced the move thousands of times during her life span. She drops the nearly dead weight of Makiar to the ground as she catches her breath from having to both fly and carry a dragoness that weights nearly what she used to before becoming pregnant once again.

_Wake up. _A slap in the face by Finca's tail awakens Makiar who growls in confusion at the dragoness' harsh tone.

_What have I done wrong Finca? _She asks in mere shock.

Finca says nothing in reply and instead steps forward into the dark building, the mahogany doors that guard the place having swung open after the initial movement of Finca's tail. The black wooden floor beneath them streaks across the entire building except for one room, the room that both now head toward.

_Where are we going Finca? Isn't the meadow that you showed me back behind us? _

Finca growls softly, her eyes flickering to meet Makiar's curious and confused gaze. Returning her attention back to the floor beneath her, Finca starts to wonder if this could have been any different, if she had been the one to die instead of Tamli. Silently she walks on, not caring that Makiar starts to lag behind due to her useless left foreleg.

_Wait up! _Makiar growls as she limps forward, her body straining as she struggles to catch up with the dragoness.

Finca walks on soundlessly, distracted by unheard thoughts that echo through her mind of times when she could have had more time with Tamli, could have breathed in more of his scent and touched his face more to show her undying love toward him. Now she cannot. That disease ripped away her chance for a happy life with a male dragon and now she may never get that chance again due to her being well past her prime.

Makiar struggles along behind, falling more behind with every second due to her tail having lost three feet and her left foreleg useless. She growls in pain as she presses down on her left foreleg and nearly slips, catching herself at the nearest possible moment. Finca merely snarls faintly and continues on, her gaze distant and drifting back to her time with her mate.

- - -

_Tamli lays beside her, his claws gently stroking her chest with the lightest movements possible as she growls in pain, the strain of laying eggs getting more painful with old age._

You are doing great my mate_,_ _Tamli hums as he presses his snout against hers, the contact sending a faint electric charge through her and giving her the strength to finish laying the white egg that will become Rados._

Thank you Tamli. _The gentleness of Finca's words echoes her own trust in her once-been rider and now her soul mate in the life that lays ahead with their offspring._

I would do anything for you Finca, you know that. _Tamli growls deeply from within his chest as he nuzzles her, embracing in their new role as parents._

I do know that and I trust you with all my heart. _Finca hums as she leans in farther and ends up wrapping her neck around Tamli's, who copies her movement so that they look like they are connected at the neck._

I will never leave you. We are one and the same my mate, never forget that_, Tamli comments as he draws back and licks her cheek passionately._

I will never forget. _Finca's warm eyes meet with her mate's and she hums in pleasure._

- - -

The memory fades as Finca squeezes her eyes shut and stops, a few tears managing to fall as she trembles faintly. Finca draws a deep breath and reopens her eyes, the surface a molten topaz as she regains control over herself in a matter of seconds. Makiar comes up beside her as she catches up to the dragoness.

_You okay? _She asks even though she can guess the answer by Finca's trembling frame beside her.

Finca says nothing for a moment, fighting to reign in her emotions. She has to be strong, she has to keep control for the funeral at least. Tamli would want that of her. Without a word Finca moves forward, forcing herself to abandon the painful memories of her mate for the time being while she goes to his funeral, after all it would be his wish for her to keep her grief to herself.

Makiar snorts and leaps forward, once again struggling to keep up with Finca. Sighing, she shakes her head as she takes to the air to keep up with the dragoness.

_Will you slow down! _She roars as she flies after Finca, the dragoness moving rather quickly with each step as she forces herself to reign in everything that she is at the moment.

Finca continues to move ahead, her eyes narrowing as she takes one step after another, the force behind her movement the only thing driving her on. With each click from her claws Finca is one step closer to her mate's funeral and his burning into ashes, as is the custom with those that are well past ten-thousand years old.

_Can't we think this over Finca? I mean you are . . . emotionally effected by your mate's death. It might be better if we wait a day or so. It would give you time to think about his final words to you and to clear your mind. _Makiar tries to frantically plead with Finca as she flips to flying sideways, her wings pointing up and down as she races alongside the determined female.

_My mind is made up Makiar. I am still effected by his death but I have no need to draw this out for any length of time. _Finca closes her eyes and takes another deep breath as she halts once more, her tail curling around her right leg as she starts to tremble violently, nearly losing her fragile emotional control.

Growling, Finca twists her head to the side and shields her mind with an image of one of her own scales as Makiar tries to convince her to just turn around and do this another day. Makiar snorts as she turns around and lands gently behind Finca, her right shoulder just grazing the white dragoness' left flank.

_We should go. _

Makiar blinks as Finca turns around and walks past her, her tail dragging across the ground as she mournfully admits her own emotional defeat. Finca slowly walks back the way they came, her eyes looking down at the floor and yet going past them, the surface of her yellow irises cloudy.

_**Who I am to say that I can just watch my mate be burned to nothing? I cannot even muster the strength to set foot in that room. I feel so alone**_, Finca thinks as she continues to walk, her tail digging into the polished wood beneath her as she moves, deep within her own anguish and loss over Tamli.

Makiar only watches as Finca disappears from her view, the dragoness clearly beating herself up for her mate's death. She growls, wondering if anything can be done to help Finca in this time of suffering and mental torment she must be going through.

- - -

Finca continues her shamed walk and stops when she finds herself at her lonely cave. She sits down, feeling the tears starting to come again as her gaze goes to the broken sword of Tamli's before her, the sword broken by her own jaws. Trembling, Finca begins to sob as it feels like her heart has been pierced by a shard of ice, the coldness and sharp pain too much for her to handle. Finca howls out in agony and lowers her head to her chest, taking in sharp, painful breaths as she realizes that all is lost and that Tamli isn't going to be there to comfort her anymore.

A sudden click of metal makes Finca lift her head slightly and turn it to see a young human male in his late teens stand at the entrance of her cave with a ruby handled sword in his right hand, the gleaming metal tip pointed at her without quivering at all.

_May I be of assistance? _Finca asks as she growls slightly in confusion.

"You are Finca Lightscales, the mother of the dragon Rados," the young male says without any emotion as he stares at her with bright green eyes.

_I am. How do you know me?_

"I am most sorry for this but your son has caused something of a mess for my family and as such he must be banished from the area."

_What kind of mess? _Finca questions as she growls deeply.

"I am not allowed to say," the male human replies as Finca notices that his ears end in a point rather then being curved like normal humans.

_As I am of greater status then yourself, I demand to know what my son is being accused of!_

The male becomes rigid for a moment and then speaks again without hesitation. "You are not of greater importance and as such you will not discover the reason for your son's banishment unless you reveal where the _hearts _are kept within our kind."

Finca blinks, in shock that a human would know of their eldunari, the most secret of all dragonic mysteries.

_Who are you? _Finca growls as she recovers from shock.

"My name shall not be spoken at this time. Tell me or you will pay dearly for the actions of your son."

_Rados has done nothing wrong! You are accusing him of something he has not done! _Finca howls before finding the red handled sword pressed up against her neck a moment later, the unusual human gripping the handle with supreme skill and care.

"You will come quietly Lightscales or else," the human hisses as he presses the blade closer to her neck as Finca stares at the metal that could sever a large chuck of blood vessels in her neck in a matter of seconds.

Finca's eyes remain on the blade for another moment or so before turning back to the human. The male presses the blade farther into her neck, slicing open the skin slightly and causing just a trickle of red blood to flow from the cut.

_I will . . ._

Finca panics as an icy cold surge of liquid rushes through her veins and causes her to collapse and black out, her body going forward as the male jumps back in shock of how fast the drug worked. He drops the sword as he springs back, the metal blade going into her chest at an angle that could pierce the heart as Finca submits herself to the unconscious that she has so desperately tried to avoid since Tamli's death.


	12. Emotional Compromises

Finca awakens to the sound of sharping claws on a large slab of rock, the sound making her want to tear at her own ears in an attempt to get it to stop. Finca forces open her eyes as she looks up to see a brown dragoness dragging her claws down a thick slab of grey flint, tiny sparks shooting off the combustible surface. She trembles as pain lashes through her lower back, clenching her jaws to avoid making any sound.

_Such misery is my existence_, the brown dragoness moans as she streaks her claws down the slab of flint once again, the razor-sharp tips of her claws gleaming.

Finca sighs silently and looks to the left to see that she is chained to something behind her. She turns her head to the right to see that she is chained on that side as well. The white dragoness growls faintly and accidently moves her left wing slightly, the thin membrane brushing up against one of the chains and causing it to move and clatter. Finca holds her breath as her eyes go to the brown dragoness who looks up and turns her attention to her captive.

_So you are awake, how fitting. _A faint growl echoes from the brown dragoness' jaws and she turns and strolls forward, halting before Finca who stares in horror at her.

The brown dragoness flicks her tail for a moment, swaying the powerful thing from side to side as she ponders over her options of what to do to Finca. She smirks as she decides on one. The dragoness motions with her tail for another dragon to enter, a muscular black male who turns his silver eyes to her as he stops before her and waits for instructions.

_What shall I do your majesty? _He asks as he lifts his folded wings and gives his back a rest for a moment.

_Give her our usual dosage Aron_, the female growls as she turns and strolls away.

The black male nods as soon as she is gone and grabs a small needle from a table nearby, the needle full of a strange purple liquid. Finca turns her head to the side as she stares at the liquid within the needle, uncaring that it drifts closer to her. It seems familiar, where has she seen it before? Why does it remind her of Tamli in some odd way?

_This won't hurt a bit_, Aron hisses as he presses the point of the needle right next to Finca's neck as she draws back in horror, knowing what the liquid is now. That purple liquid is the Thalim drug that aided in killing Tamli.

Aron chuckles as he notes her reaction to the drug as it is pressed against her skin, the location chosen well to deliver the drug at given her emotional strength at the moment. Finca quivers as fear overtakes her, the realization of the fact that the same drug that killed her mate is now about to be used on her too much for her to handle. She breaks out in soundless sobs as tears begin to flow from her eyes, almost as if the realization of the drug brings about her emotional collapse. Aron growls in annoyance and pricks her neck gently with the tip of the needle, hoping to stop her from trembling with the injection that is held within the syringe that he now holds against her skin.

_Stop moving! _The enraged black dragon snaps bitterly at Finca as he holds the syringe against her neck, the needle of it now in her skin.

Finca shudders once more before reigning herself in and focusing enough to look at the dragon that holds the sharp object against her neck and that has pricked her neck. Terror, the fear of dying much like her own mate grips Finca within its embrace as she looks at Aron, taking into notice his beautiful eyes that remind her of her mother's scales. Perhaps the fear of losing herself within her emotional downfall causes Finca to merely stare at the black dragon that gently removes the needle from her neck and lays the syringe down on the floor beside him.

The male steps back as Finca manages to curl up despite being held by her forearms. The dragoness curls up, shivering as fear beyond anything she has ever faced before rips away her emotional barrier and beats it into nothing in a matter of seconds as the male turns and leaves her alone, his motives unknown for his reason in not injecting her with the drug that would likely have harmed her more then with her just being in her curtain state.

- - -

Meanwhile, Uria frantically searches through the air in search of Dhran, worried about the human that he has sworn his life to protect. Twisting through the clear blue sky, the fire dragon fights against his mind wandering. His young charge isn't dead, he would have sensed it by now. Thrusting his mind out of the comfortable barriers that have held it since Tronay's death, Uria scans the land below as he climbs higher into the air, the warm currents underneath him lifting him higher to the sun above.

Uria closes his eyes and allows his senses to take charge as he observes the land below, searching for some sign of Dhran. The red male trembles as he feels the human's weak presence, the life force a weak flame in his mind's eye, or aura, that directs his conscious to seek out others.

The male rushes downward, folding in his wings as the air rushes past him, helping to aid in his spiral flight downward to the young human. Uria lands gently on the side of a cracking mountain, careful as to where to place his clawed feet. Panic sweeps over him as he sees a faint trail of blood lead from his curtain position downward to Dhran, the bloody trail a fierce crimson red.

Uria shutters and leaps down to a closer rock to get a better look, scared at what he might find. He draws a sharp breath as he sees the fierce lacerations that cover nearly a third of Dhran's body, the young male struggling to even breath as a rather large gash across his chest bleeds heavily.

Tears collect in Uria's black eyes as he gets even closer, feeling the same deep connection he had with Tronay begin to pull him toward her son as if in an effort to save him as he failed to save her from breaking his eldunari. Uria jumps off the rock mountain and lands by Dhran's side, taking one of the male's still hands in his own as he sits down and gazes at him in silence. The red male growls softly, observing the human's fragile hand in his own powerful grip. Could one of their kind have done this? Certainly it was possible but had it occurred would not Airu have contacted him? Uria continues to say nothing as his black eyes gaze over the body of the human that lays before him, the ever-increasing bloody pool around Dhran extending with each moment that passes. Certainly, Uria realizes, he must make a choice. Either let Airu die before him or offer his own blood to save this human's life.

Twisting his head away Uria lifts his free arm and rips a rather large gash into it, the subtle pain easily forgotten as he lets go of Dhran's hand and dips his ivory claws into the red paste-like thickness of his own blood. Lifting the bloody clawed hand, Uria places it gently on Dhran's chest, hoping this will work and give the young male a second chance at life. The male blinks as the seconds pass and his blood slowly drips from his claws into the large gash on Airu's chest, the once beautiful surface now stained with a quickly growing crimson stream that is a mixture of Uria's and Dhran's blood. Uria tries to remain calm as he quivers slightly, his hand trembling and squeezing into a fist as Uria gasps for air, trying frantically to believe that Dhran isn't dead.

Uria squeezes his eyes shut and trembles violently as the full realization of the fact that he didn't save both his former rider and now her son in time threatens to rip him apart from the inside out. Uria growls and stands up, turning around to take flight when a soft touch on his tail causes him to snap open his eyes and turn his head around. Dhran holds feebly to the end of his tail and manages a weak smile as he sees that he has caught Uria's attention.

_You? You're alive? How can that be? _Uria asks as he stares in amazement and astonishment at the fact that Dhran is still alive.

"You," Dhran whispers softly, trying to make it so that Uria can see how his lips move in case he cannot hear the one word that his young charge has uttered.

Uria growls, unsure of what Airu meant. He asks again how he can be alive and Dhran chuckles faintly before having to stop to catch his feeble breath. Uria snorts as he awaits an answer, growing more impatient with each moment that passes.

_Answer me Airu_, he commands with a fierce snarl as his black eyes flicker dangerously with the hidden rage that lies beneath his ruby scales.

_I have._

The single click of telepathic thought causes Uria to rip his tail out of Dhran's feeble grip and back in up shock. Airu just might be more special then his mother or father ever was. The weak human blinks in surprise at Uria's reaction and seems puzzled as he faintly focuses his eyes on the fire dragon before him. Dhran draws back his now bloodied right hand and holds it close to his still bleeding chest, the wound continuing to put out a continuous flow of crimson despite his best wishes for it to stop.

_Allow me. _Uria gently brings his head around and lays it on top of Airu's bleeding chest, his own left forearm bleeding profusely as well but forgotten in his need to keep Dhran safe.

The human sighs and finds it easier to breathe as Uria lifts his head and exhales, sending a small trickle of orange-tinted mist onto the large gash that covers Dhran's chest, the mist healing the wound in a matter of seconds. Dhran returns his gaze to the dragon above him and he smiles softly.

_Thank you. _Those words bring comfort to Uria, bring a peace that he hasn't felt since before Tronay's sudden death in the wake of Dhran's birth.

_I have done nothing little one. You have shown me the will that I needed to keep going after your mother died . . . _Uria stops and closes his eyes, fighting back the tears that he knows will come should his thoughts linger on Tronay for too long.

_What is the matter? _Dhran asks as he sits up, folding his arms around his chest as he gazes at Uria's ruby eyelids.

_It's nothing. _Uria quickly snaps back as he opens his eyes, the black irises lighter then usual and looking more like a deep red then black. _It's just the air, it feels different. _

Turning his head back around, Uria sits down on the gentle grass and small boulder filled ground, his scales starting to be lit by the rays of the midday sun above them. Dhran focuses his eyes on Uria's back, focusing on each little curve that forms the protective scales that cover his body and act as armor for ones like him.

_To such a problem, a difficultly there must be for the problem to have begun_, Dhran comments as he stares at the red dragon's back and notices the fact that he has only one horn intact, the other broken off halfway down.

Uria sighs and exhales a small burst of flames from his nostrils, the bit of fire dissolving the grass before him in a matter of seconds. The fire sizzles out and Uria growls, lifting his head to the clear blue sky above, his thoughts elsewhere then on his young human partner. Dhran unwraps his arms from around his chest and lowers them down to the grass beneath him to help him stand to his feet. He swiftly does this without so much as a sound and walks over to Uria, realizing that the mighty beast is distracted heavily. Dhran reaches out and places a hand on Uria's shoulder when something similar to the effect of a spark races through him at the contact of his warm hand and Uria's cold scales. He snaps back his hand as Uria comes to attention and turns his head slightly so that one black eye is on the young human as he stares at his right palm. Dhran shakes heavily as he stares at his palm where the mark of a silver flame is being etched into his skin, the design not painful but itching.

Uria's black irises trace the design that is being etched onto Dhran's hand and he growls in remembrance of where he has seen the pattern before. Tronay, she had the same mark. That mark linked their minds together, made them one being working toward the same goal. Tears come to the fire dragon's eyes as he remembers feeling the emptiness of his mind and body right after Tronay shattered his eldunari and set herself free to venture on into death. Shuttering, Uria looks away, growling slightly as he fights to regain emotional control over himself, regain control over what is left of his heart and mind from the death of his former rider.

_**Do not grief my death Uria, embrace it and use it to form a bond that is stronger then ours with my son**, _Tronay's last thoughts echo out to Uria as he feels the same mix of confusion and amazement rush through him, his bond having been reformed to connect with Dhran and make them one, make them what he and Tronay were not.

_We are now together and can face her death as one being. You are not alone in this Uria. _Dhran smiles gently as Uria looks back over at the human, the red dragon trembling just slightly as both feel the other's conscious embrace them and consume who they are to build a partnership more powerful then all the ones before.


	13. Movement Ahead

Slowly, Finca lifts her head, feeling the steady drip of a liquid down her neck. She turns her head just slightly as she lifts a clawed hand and runs the ivory appendage across were the dripping substance is coming from. Finca snorts as she draws the clawed hand back and finds her claws coated in blood, most probably her blood. She shutters and lets her hand and head fall back to where they were as her eyes stare off into the distance and beyond the cold grey stone floor that lays out beneath and before her.

A sudden click of distant claws brings Finca back to attention and she lifts her head once again to find that the brown dragoness now stands before her, its red irises fixed on her chest where a large bandage covers the huge gash from the drop of what may have been once a rider's sword that nearly killed her.

_For you to survive is quite remarkable, Finca Lightscales. _The dragoness shifts her wings just slightly, the membranes starting to itch once again after she had dove through a batch of poison ivy this morning while hunting for food.

_What do you want with me? _Finca asks as she looks at the dragoness, her eyes locking with the red irises of the other dragon in the room.

_What I want? Such a simple question, isn't it? What I want is something only you can give me Finca. One of the eggs that you carry is destined to be the one dragon that destroys everything in a terrible war that lasts for ten years, that is what I want. _The dragoness leans her head in as Finca stiffens, her breath coming in gasps as she hears about what her child will be responsible for.

_It isn't true. Tell me it isn't true! _Finca whispers as she looks back down, gasping for air as the shock takes away her breath.

_Oh it's true and you will get to see it firsthand_, the dragoness hisses as she reaches down and picks up the syringe of the Thalim drug that Aron had chosen not to give her.

Turning around, the brown female lifts the syringe out of her clawed hand and holds it in mid-air with her thoughts, turning it around in circles as she ponders how to deliver it to Finca. Growling, she sends it flying backwards and Finca moans as the syringe slides past the scales on her neck and injects the purple liquid into her bloodstream. The white dragoness closes her eyes as weariness washes over her. The brown female smirks and steps forward as Aron enters from the side, his eyes going to Finca with the syringe sticking out from her neck to the brown dragoness who turns her attention to him.

_Misery, what have you done? _He asks as his eyes go back to Finca, his body trembling just faint enough to where Misery doesn't notice.

_I have delivered the injection that you failed to give her! _The brown dragoness snaps back, baring her teeth as Aron steps closer to Finca before stopping before her shoulder.

_You could have killed her! _Aron roars back, his eyes darkening up to a crimson red as he lets his power of persuasion attempt to nudge Misery's mind into removing the syringe before all of the liquid has been absorbed by Finca's bloodstream.

_Your gift won't work on me, you know that. Now as for her, make sure she doesn't die on us. I'd hate to have to face the rage of a ticked-off Mirage at this time with her death coming along so nicely. We just have to push the outcome along, it is our job_, Misery hisses as Aron's eyes fade back to their usual silver as he lowers his head.

_She doesn't have to die though. I mean why her? Isn't there several others we could kill in her place? I just don't understand_, Aron growls as he flicks his tail up along his back, the movement rustling the chains that hold Finca up.

_Listen_, Misery hisses as she extends her neck and allows her snout to barely touch Aron's as she make her own motives be known, _I have lived without my father for fifteen years because of her! My mother wasn't even around for half of that time due to her mate! Finca Lightscales is the one responsible for me losing both of my parents and thus she must die so that she can feel my pain!_

Misery roars, lifting her head away as she releases some of her pent-up emotions. Aron says nothing, his eyes flickering to Finca as a bit of smoke drifts from her nostrils.

_I will have her under constant watch, your majesty_, he growls as he nods his head, knowing that is probably the only thing he can do that won't make Misery mad right now.

_Good. Inform me when she awakens. _Misery turns and leaves the darkened room, her scales fading into the blackness outside as Aron turns his head to Finca, a sad smile crossing over his features.

_I won't leave you, mother. _With that Aron lays down beside Finca's unconscious frame, his eyes unmoving from her face.

Gently he reaches out and strokes the angled curve of her jawline, his eyes taking in all of what he sees. Never in his life would he have imaged that he would meet with his mother after all this time, after ten thousand years have past.

- - -

Dhran sighs as Uria lays beside him, both sets of eyes on the baby blue sky above. Silence has been waged between the two since their bond was formed and yet Dhran believes that Uria, the older of the two, should speak first. To be more precise, this silence infuriates him. For once he can now know what Uria is thinking and yet the older dragon has said nothing.

"Would you just say something?" Dhran asks out loud as he sighs once again.

Uria fixes a black eye on him but continues to say nothing which only infuriates Dhran more.

"Say something! Anything!" Dhran pleads as he suddenly finds himself gasping for breath, the wound to his chest having been healed but yet still very painful.

Uria sighs, lowering his head to eye level with Airu, his expression unrecognizable by the young human. Gently, Uria brings up a clawed hand and places it on Airu's shoulder, making sure the claws don't press into his skin and give him yet another injury. Blinking, the fire dragon glances down at his massive hand on his now young rider's shoulder, his eyes becoming wet with moisture that doesn't fall.

_We are one and yet separate. Two different spirits brought together by an invisible force that neither can control or knows how to control. This is now our destiny_, Uria growls as he removes his clawed hand from Airu's shoulder and leans back to gaze into his young rider's face.


	14. Escape and Destruction

Aron remain motionless after he has broken the chains that hold his mother up above him, the black male awaiting the entrance of Finca's son from the future, his own half brother even if the time in which he came from is different. Swiftly, two small blue dragons bring in the larger white male and drop him down before Aron who snarls them away after they have done their task. Aron gazes intently at his half brother, marveling at how his scales glisten in the faint light that shines above them despite the cold metallic feel of the underground cell that holds his mother captive.

Blinking, Rados lifts his head as he feels a metallic taste in the back of his mouth, no doubt blood from where he fought back against the young human Dhran Airu Ricata as he attacked him without warning and tore him away from Roylzen. Rados blinks as he notices Aron, curious as to who this black dragon is with silver eyes. Certainly any dragon that existed in the future from which he came would be noted within his mind and he would distinctly know the dragon, right? So why does he have no memory of ever seeing this particular dragon before.

Aron waits in silence as Rados stands shakily and approaches him, sniffing as to determine the black dragon's scent. Rados snorts and draws his head back as he smells a faint odor of the metallic blood which seems to cloud his senses in a fog that dulls them and seems to want to lure him to sleep. Growling, he thrusts himself forward as the scent grows stronger with each step he takes toward his mother and the black dragon.

_Perhaps I should introduce myself, my name is Aron. You happen to be Rados, the dragon that has come from the future to prevent your father's death by Taurus which you did prevent but still failed in allowing him to live_, Aron growls as he flicks his tail from side to side in mere boredom while he awaits Finca's awakening.

Rados snorts and steps back to clear his thoughts from the metallic scent that seems to shroud Aron, growling faintly as he does so. Aron doesn't respond to this growl and merely turns his head to gaze upon his mother who twitches slightly in her unconscious sleep. Rados roars in fury as Aron strokes Finca's cheek softly, his claws gently running along the curve of her cheek bone. Aron's silver eyes flicker up to Rados and he smirks, looking back down as he continues to stroke his mother's lustrous white scales along her cheek and jaw.

_I was once like you, Rados. Alone, clinging to anyone I could find that would accept me. That changed once I met Misery though. She is most . . . graceful and skilled with what she does. _Aron blinks as he feels his mother's massive bulk tremble under his claws, a sign that she approaches consciousness once again.

_She's waking up? _Rados suggests as he sits down and lifts a clawed hand to begin to clean his claws as Aron removes his hand from where it strokes against his mother's white scales.

_Indeed. Have you told her?_

_No, not yet. _Rados stops licking his claws after only a few minutes and looks down, the corners of his eyes moist surprisingly.

_Shouldn't you? _Aron asks as he sits up and shifts his claws against the cool stone floor underneath as he waits impatiently for Finca to awaken.

Rados sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, smoke drifting from his nostrils as he trembles faintly. He silently notes to himself how much the Gyran disease is slowly killing him despite him not using the Thalim drug that was only supposed to be used to suppress dragonic emotions and not help to stop a disease that could kill their entire population within a year or so. Aron flickers his eyes to Rados as the male has not answered still and finds himself looking into the eyes of a dragon who has lost everything as Rados opens his yellow-purplish irises and look up at Aron for the black dragon to see the color of his eyes.

_Your eyes? You truly are the son of Tamli and Finca_, Aron growls as he draws back in shock over his realization.

_Of course. I have lost them however. In my future, both are dead and so is my mate and nearly ninety-nine percent of our population due to natural disasters_, Rados sighs as he looks away from the black dragon that sits before him and beside their mother.

_But that is the future, this is . . ._

Aron stops and looks down as he realizes that Rados is correct about losing his . . . _their_ parents. Rados trembles again and can't help but resume licking his clean claws as Finca open her yellow eyes and lifts her head. Blinking, Finca forces herself to gaze upon Rados and Aron as she wonders who they are being so close to her without wanting to kill her.

_Finca, I am sorry for what Misery has done to you. However, Rad . . . he and I have something we must tell you_, Aron growls as he leans in and raises a hand to place under his mother's jaw.

_I am your son, Rados, from a different time_, Rados sighs as he looks up at his mother, ashamed to have to say that he is her son now given this being a difficult time to discuss such things.

Finca inhales sharply, the sound resembling that of a razor blade being drawn across open air. Rados lowers his head, knowing he has upset her. Certainly she would not show it, show her emotional exhaustion from the still-lingering effects of Tamli's death and now this piled upon it. A single tears slips down Rados' scaled cheek although he tries to hide it and he quivers. The emotional turmoil inside him is killing him.

_My son_. Finca pushes away Aron's hand as she gets to her feet and walks over to Rados, her wings dragging across the floor as she goes to comfort him.

Rados breaks down into soundless sobs as Finca lifts a hand and presses him close to her body. The dragoness says nothing as she allows her son this moment of emotional vulnerably as Aron lays back down on the cool floor, realizing that this is not the time to bring up that he is also her son when Rados is as vulnerable as he is now showing. Finca draws back and removes her hand from where it rests against Rados' back, her yellow eyes moist as she gazes at the grey wall behind Rados as the male fights to reign himself in. Forcing himself to step back, Rados lifts his head to gaze into his mother's eyes, his own having a more purplish tint then usual.

_Aron is also your son, mother_. Rados nods and takes another step back as Aron stands and approaches her, careful as to not let his emotions shine through as Rados had done.

_I know_, Finca mutters as she looks down at the floor. _I know he is my son_.

Rados trembles as he closes his eyes once again, attempting to shut out the world around him as he fights for control over his quickly rising emotions that threaten to swallow him much like a wave does to a beach. A sudden loud crack and a break in the boxed in room causes Aron and Finca to turn and look as Misery enters, her wings tightly pressed against her back and yet fanned out at the same time. Finca nudges Rados with a clawed hand and he opens his eyes to see Misery as she halts before them. She snarls in disgust at seeing Finca awake and alive and lashes out her tail, the brown appendage baring a silver band that wraps around it and comes up halfway to her lower end. The silver metal meets with Rados' white scarred tail as he blocks the hit, straining himself to move fast enough to avoid seeing his mother get hurt by this monster.

_Why defend such a traitor as your mother is, Rados? Is it because of what you remember of her from the future, how she lashed out at anyone who tried to help her with her grief over Tamli's death by Taurus or is it something more? Tell us Rados! _Misery howls as she begins to circle the three, her movements precise as she glares at all three dragons in turn as she passes by them.

Misery roars as the moments pass and Rados has still not answered her question. The male closes his eyes and fights back against the weariness that threatens to overtake him once again. He moves his right hind leg and slips slightly but is caught by Finca who nods in understanding. Lifting his head, Aron speaks up for his ailing half-brother as Finca bares his weight without any argument as she too knows somewhat of what he is going through.

_Can't you see he is in no condition to speak with you given your violent past and destructive ways? He ails from the same disease that killed Finca's mate, Tamli Nekita_, Aron snarls as he crouches down and scrapes against the stone floor with his scaled belly.

_Tamli's last name was changed after I turned him. He, as a dragon and as my mate, was known as Tamli Lightcaron, or light changed due to him being transformed into a dragon by my own jaws_, Finca whispers to Aron as Rados quivers and forces his head back to glare at Misery with disgust.

_Pitiful, absolutely pitiful that I now find myself with a chance to destroy both my hated enemy and both her sons in one fight_, Misery chuckles as she halts in her circling and stares directly at Finca. _So long traitor of our kind._

With that she leaps forward, only to be intercepted by Aron who surges forward at the same moment to block her attack. The sickening crash that resounds as the two powerful dragons smash into each other nearly deafens Finca as she is the closest to the two. Aron and Misery rip at each other, getting their jaws and claws on anything they can reach and either bitting at it or slashing into it. Rados trembles again and twists his head away from both his mother and the fight as he feels his stomach twist painfully. Unable to hold it in any longer, Rados sends a forceful spew of bright reddish liquid onto the floor below as he crumbles onto the stone below him as exhaustion takes its toll on him and his body. He convulses violently as he feels the back of his throat and mouth sticky with his own blood, a thought that scared him more then having to relive Roylzen's death. To think that his body is now being taxed as much as it is without having to rely upon the use of a drug to control his emotions and for it to be as painful for him terrifies Rados beyond belief. Finca tries to look her usual, unemotional self but Rados can see that she is worried for him as well as worried for Aron.

A pierced shriek from Aron resounds to Finca as her hearing from her son's initial attack on Misery had made her deaf for only a matter of time. Growling, she leans forward, careful to still stay beside Rados as she wants so much to fight against Misery herself but knows she can't. Finca roars as she sees her son get impaled through the chest by Misery's tail and watches in horror as he falls to the stone floor below, twitching slightly as he draws his last breath.

_Traitor, oath breaker, murder! _Finca screams mentally at Misery as she stands, unconcerned for Rados' life at the moment as the death of her long-lost son barrels into her and gives her strength to fight not a psychical battle but a mental one against the murder of her son.

Misery snarls and jumps back as the force of Finca's words startles her. Certainly she must be more powerful then what was thought during their first meeting. If only Misery had known what it would take to get Finca ticked off earlier . . .

_You murdered my son in cold blood! You killed him without a moments hesitation! _Finca howls as she continues to batter Misery's mind with her raging emotions.

_I did what was necessary to see your rage first hand. After all, you deserve a fitting death for the deaths of my parents! _Misery snaps back, baring her teeth as she approaches Finca, who snarls fiercely.

_Traitor. _The word circles through Finca's mind as she prepares to fight against a dragoness more skilled then any she has fought before. Even having a mental battle with Szara had not been so difficult as this fight had already proved to be. Misery howls and lunges forward only to be stopped by Rados' scarred tail once again, the exhausted male having strained himself to even move.

_You! _Misery hisses as Rados glares at her with tired eyes, his tail quivering as he holds it in mid-air to stop Misery's would be assault on his mother.

_You will not harm her_, Rados growls as he breaths heavily, his chest heaving as he drops his tail to the ground, the white surface sending a wave of his blood in all directions.

Misery snarls as the warm liquid washes up against her legs, her ivory claws turning a light shade of pink. Finca snorts as the liquid washes up against her legs, having been used to such a thing with raising hatchlings and having had Tamli around in his ailing condition.

_Monster, dragon-killer, oath breaker, murder_, Finca snarls as she steps over her son's tail and crosses over to Misery, her claws turning a light shade of pink as well as she walks through the blood of both her sons.

Misery backs up as she sees the murderous look in Finca's eyes, her primal bloodlust coming out with such a vengeance that had Finca been observing her behavior, she might have fled in terror of herself. Growling fiercely, Finca halts before Misery and locks a hand around the brown dragoness' throat, her claws tinged with the same substance as what will be shed before long by her own claws.

_Blood to blood_, she mutters as her eyes gaze over Misery's now trembling body, the dragoness scared for her life. _The death of my mate and son will be avenged tonight. Before long, you will see who I really am. For far too long I have hid behind my rider and mate but not now or anymore because of you! _

Finca snarls as she leans in and nearly touches Misery's snout as she echoes her thoughts with telepathy, echoing her deepest thought-out words since Tamli's untimely death. Rados tries to call out to her but finds himself unable to reach her mind. Slowly Finca lifts a free claw and places it delicately on the center of Misery's neck, enjoying the torture slightly as Misery continues to tremble in pure fright. Smirking, Finca lifts her hand but keeps the single claw pressed against Misery's neck as she growls darkly. This will be too easy, too simple for a kill that has been almost begging to happen since their first meeting.

A fierce torrent of flames suddenly forces Finca backwards as the fire ignites the blood on the ground and Aron's corpse, sending the room itself into a fiery inferno of complete surprise to two of the three alive dragons as Rados has created the flames himself with a breath he had picked up earlier on before coming to the past to try and right the wrong. Breathing heavily, Rados manages to get to his feet as Finca snakes her neck around and glares at him, a fierce growl echoing from deep within her throat. A burst of flames erupts from one of the walls which has caught on fire and Finca returns her attention to Misery, snarling even though the room and the entire place now threatens to go up in flames.

_Go! _Rados roars as one of the walls crashes into the room, breaking into rubble as the temperature of the cool room increases drastically.

Finca hesitates as she glaces at Misery who shrinks back into the floor in terror, the dragoness showing a completely new side to herself then either of the two could have imagined.

_Go! _Rados repeats as he advances and ignites a strand of hanging moss as the building starts to break apart and still blaze on without hesitation.

_But . . . _Finca mutters as she gazes at Aron's dead body, the once beautiful blackened scales now burned into nothing as the fire races out of control.

_Go mother! I can hold the fire off, just get out of here! _Rados howls as he breaks apart the crumbling roof with a burst of icy breath as it threatens to smash into Finca and himself from above.

Finca glances at her brave son once more before nodding and leaping into the burning debris to escape with both her life and the lives of her unborn children that she carries with her. The white dragoness moves swiftly as she fights to get out before the building burns into nothing or either explodes. Dodging a falling column of once white marble that has been turned grey by the ash and bits of fire that fell upon it, Finca scrambles to find the room enough to get into the air before being rendered unconscious by smoke inhalation. Coughing heavily and painfully, Finca spots a low plate of the roof that has not been burned to pieces and leaps toward it, extending and unfolding her wings as she does so. She touches the smooth metal for only a moment before leaping into the air and letting her wings carry her to safety.

The lab where her mate was held at for three months and where she met her son from the future and a son she had never met before explodes into a fiery column of rising smoke and burning small chunks of debris as Finca flies away from it, straining herself to move faster then ever before. Finca looks back sadly as she sees the remains of the building fall down onto the ground. A sharp pain races through her lower back but Finca ignores it as she continues to put as much distance between herself and the destroyed lab as possible to distract her mind from thinking about her dead sons that lay in the rubble, both given their lives to save hers. Another sharp burst of pain races through her lower back and Finca growls, realizing the worst just seconds before she suddenly blacks out and falls from the air into a lush green field below, her body and mind taxed to its farthest extreme as the time has come for her to lay her eggs even if she likes it or not.


	15. Five Years Gone

**AN: For those who watch Heroes and read this story you might recognize the chapter title from Season 1 of Heroes. This was purely a mistake and I didn't mean to use it but it worked with what I had come up with. Enjoy this chapter anyway!**

Stirring his sleeping mind, the once mighty white dragon that had been the dragon of Santerous Nekita lifts his head and blinks, the harsh grey dawn and the light that extends from it rousing him from sleep for the first time in a long while. Mirage blinks once again and looks around, not recognizing his surroundings. Certainly wasn't he asleep in this same cave just the night before? If so then why does the scenery look so different and so pale. The once beautifully green trees now cast their brown limbs upon the earth in sorrow and the grass has faded away and drawn back into the earth itself, leaving behind a dry, barren wasteland with only one cave visibly etched into its cracked surface. Shaking his head in despair, Mirage steps out into the morning light and observes the scenery of a land that is near death itself. The bones of a nearby creature rustle but Mirage doesn't even move, knowing that the bones are one of his own kind. Whatever has happened, it isn't the same place he fell asleep in. A sudden cry of shock and surprise echoes from behind and Mirage turns his neck to find himself face to face with the point of a sword, a sword that bares a diamond incrusted hilt and a topaz stone in the center of the handle, the sword of his former rider.

"What are you doing here?" A terrified and yet excited voice asks as the speaker steps out into the light to reveal his narrow cheek boned face and skinny body but overall his jade green eyes and pointed ears give him away as a person that might be able to shed some light on what is going on here.

_Dhran? Dhran Airu Ricata, is that you? _Mirage asks in shock as he stares unblinking at the scrawny, malnourished human male before him, the male's eyes on his angular face and purple eyes.

"Mirage? Is that really you after all this time?" Dhran questions as he lowers the sword that once belonged to Santerous and returns it to its sheath by his left hip as the black cloth that shrouds him blows over his chest, the ends of the cloak ragged and torn in places.

_Of course it's me Dhran. Who else could it be? _Mirage answers as he starts to feel as if this isn't the same time frame that he fell asleep in last night.

"I wasn't sure. Rumors have been going around of _her _learning how to shape shift and thus I had to make sure it was you," Dhran explains as he bows before Mirage, the motion surprising the older dragon who takes a step back into the light of the dying world behind him.

_This _her_ you refer to, who is it? _Mirage asks as Dhran lifts his head and straightens back out to gaze upon a face that he hasn't seen for ten years as his cloak flutters back to reveal his black short sleeved shirt and long black pants with black boots to match his outfit.

"Narssia or, as she likes to call herself now, Arxa Shadowbite," Dhran responds with a whisper as he turns and motions for Mirage to follow him, his left hand letting go of the sheath that hands on his left help and reaching up to run through his silver hair with a quick motion.

The white dragon glances around for a moment before following the human that he trusts with his life through the darkened cave that serves as a connecting path to the parts of the world that are still green to the ones that are brown and crumbling away. Dhran leads him without hesitation as Mirage observes the dark tunnel that he and Airu walk through. The crumbling rock, so fragile in places that Mirage leans back in fright, to the gently sweeping moss that covers the right wall and hides many bloodstained patches of rock.

_What has happened? _Mirage asks as he and Dhran walk on silently through the tunnel that leads to a world that he has no knowledge of with Narssia having gone on a killing spree.

"I figured you'd say that. You came from the past right? Well, you died five years ago by Meta's fire and ever since Arxa has been lost in grief and sorrow and killed anyone she sees who isn't lucky enough to escape before she catches them. Some say that she has become something even her former rider would have been scared of but I don't believe that for a minute. Also, the reason I knew you have died was because I passed out at Aurelia's and my reception due to your parts of your eldunari being stuck inside me," Dhran chuckles as he ruffles his hand though his cut short silver hair as Mirage blinks in shock at the fast that he was the one responsible for Dhran and Aurelia's reception to be cut short. "By the time Uria had gone to check on you, as was his own personal request, you were dead and Meta had escaped only to be killed later that day by Arxa herself. That was truly Arxa's first kill and it was when she gave herself that name."

_Arxa? Does the name mean . . . ?_

"It does mean murderer, you are correct and I can only guess why she decided to rename herself that," Dhran replies softly as if the information is not to be told to anyone, not even to the dragon that might be able to prevent all of this from happening.

Airu smiles, the smile being that same as when Mirage last saw the human back in the time he knows as they pass through an archway of lighted rocks, the ivory smooth stones shining a faint light blue as if to attempt to match what is before them. Dhran halts suddenly as they come to a rushing wall of water with mist weaving through the water droplets as though they are just an obstacle it must go through. Mirage is transfixed by the sight of something so beautiful in this miserable world as the rocks behind him swirl and turn a light grey with a bluish undertone.

"It's pretty huh?" Dhran comments as he reaches behind him with his right hand and strokes Mirage's neck gently as he returns his left hand to gently grip the sheath that hangs on his waist. "Wait til you see her then."

_Her? _Could it be Arxa? Mirage snorts as he mentally corrects himself. Narssia not Arxa, don't call her by a name she might never have if he goes back to the past and doesn't die by Meta . . .

Mirage blinks as the remembrance of why Meta's name is so familiar to him. She was Santerous' replacement Guardian after his 'death'. Of course, that traitor. He growls softly and Dhran lifts his hand from Mirage's neck, worried he has done something wrong.

_You have done nothing wrong little one. You may continue stroking my neck, it feels pleasant_, Mirage sighs as Dhran' s short silver hair is ruffled by a gust of wind from his nostrils as the white dragon exhales.

The majestic waterfall before them suddenly twists and breaks into two curtains of water as one black dragoness with purple wings and a purple chest burst through the falling cascade of water and mist that rolls over the cool water like a serpent rising out of a nest ready to strike. The waterfall comes back together as she lands, her beautiful black scales soaked with tiny water droplets that make her look amazing, even more so then with her bursting through the curtain of water and seeing the mist just roll off her scaled skin. Mirage growls and shakes his head to clear his thoughts. No falling in love with a future dragoness when he has one to get back to in the past, one that is now responsible for the deaths of so many innocent dragons because of his death at the claws and teeth of a traitor to their own kind.

_Dhran, this comes as a surprise. Who is this? _The black dragoness with the purple belly and wings asks as she nears the two, her purple eyes gazing upon Mirage with interest as if she has almost never seen another dragon before.

"This is Mirage, he comes from the past," the human explains as he bends down on one knee before the dragoness as she halts before him and glares at Mirage as she learns who he is.

_You've brought the time-traveling dragon that has made all of our lives a mess because of his death straight to us! I don't want to know where you found him and do not think I've forgotten what has happened to Geer because of him dying! _The dragoness snarls with a voice so sweet that Mirage lowers his head as well without realizing it as the glowing rocks behind him and Dhran swirl into a purplish light.

Dhran finds himself at a loss for words as the dragoness turns her attention to him. She glares at him as she awaits a response to want she has said, her teeth as sharp as the finest swords and her claws as smooth as marble and as deadly and precise as thousands of tiny needles. Airu shutters for a moment which causes Mirage to lifts his head and growl in warning to the dragoness to back off.

_Who are you as to say what I should do time-wanderer? Ah yes that name suites you for even one who travels through time cannot stop his own mate's destruction into something that is only described as a murder of thousands_, the dragoness hisses as she eyes him hatefully, her purple irises narrowing and reminding Mirage of his daughter's own gaze that for a moment tears come to the corner of his eyes.

_Your name? What is it? _Mirage asks calmly, speaking without any fear in his voice for even though he had feared her for only a moment as she spoke of his death that had caused Narssia to go and kill so many innocent dragons all because she had lost him due to Meta.

_Verdra, daughter of Finca Lightscales and Tamli Lightcaron. My own daughter is the dragon of a human who is Airu's wife. She should be here soon . . . _

No sooner had Verdra spoken up then another black dragoness bursts through the waterfall, the mist swirling around her as it had done for her mother just moments before. Dhran stands, bows to Verdra who nods in response, and swiftly walks over to the new dragoness to retrieve his wife who holds him tightly as she drops from the smaller of the two dragoness' backs. Verdra turns her attention to her daughter, speaking directly to her in such a hushed tone that even Mirage can't hear their conversation. Instead, Mirage turns his attention to the women that Dhran now caresses so gently. Her abdomen seems to be slightly larger then usual for a women of her size, not saying that she was overweight mind you, and her blue eyes appears to long for no one but Dhran, something that almost makes Mirage sick as he realizes it. Such a high level of affection in these difficult times is unnatural and very much unneeded.

_. . . This, my daughter, is the time-wanderer. The dragon who died five years prior and caused all of this misery to happen in the first place. What do you say we should do to him? I was thinking we could rip out one of his wings but I'd like to hear your thoughts on the subject first_, Verdra growls as Mirage manages to catch the end of her conversation with her daughter.

The younger of the two black female dragons gazes at him for a moment, her green eyes studying him, figuring out the best spot to attack him at. Don't they realize that to harm or cripple him would make it very much impossible to change the past and attempt to make it better then it is already?

"Actually, neither of you will harm him," a feminine voice speaks up and Mirage blinks, having forgotten that Dhran and his wife were in the cave with them.

_Very well, Aurelia, as you wish_, the younger dragoness sighs as she backs up and lowers her head.

Verdra chuckles faintly, the sound raspy coming from such a dragoness as her. Her life probably wasn't the best before having a child of her own. Dhran excuses himself from Aurelia who frowns but lets him out of her powerful embrace to go and stand before Mirage.

"Mirage this is my wife Aurelia and her dragon Seraphina, the daughter of Verdra who you have already met," Dhran explains as he introduces his family to the white dragon who growls in confusion.

So Verdra is the mother of Aurelia's dragon and Aurelia is Dhran's wife? Mirage shakes his head and takes a step back as Seraphina steps forward and lowers her head to rest on her chest, the movement startling Mirage. Only a moment ago Verdra wanted her daughter to pick out his form of torture and now she is bowing before him.

_Forgive my mother. She is most temperamental sometimes. Welcome time-wanderer to our family. Shall he be staying for the night, Airu?_

Dhran stiffens and Mirage speaks up for the stunned human as Verdra glares at him in anger. Silence enfolds the cave for several minutes as Mirage searches for the right words as to phrase what he needs to say. How to tell another dragon that you only plan to stay for a few more hours and not days due to the fact that you can travel through time and that you have a dragoness to get back to, the one that has caused this sorrow in the future?

_I plan to stay for only a few more hours before moving on. Had the events that led to this have been different, I might would have stayed longer_, Mirage explains and answers Seraphina as he gazes intently into the waterfall behind the two black female dragons, his mind wandering back to Narssia and how she is holding up in the past from which he comes from.

Verdra nods, the reaction surprising to Mirage and turns to face Aurelia who stands by her side, the woman keeping a hand on top of her abdomen. Seraphina's attention shifts to Dhran and he steps forward, going to her side as she turns and walks over to her mother and her rider. The two female dragons nod as they and the two humans discuss something so low that Mirage can't hear it. He sits down and waits for them to finish, being as generous to them as they were to him. The four turns their backs to the white male but Mirage doesn't mind as he focuses his thoughts on the waterfall and closes his eyes, imagining being back with Narssia in a field of purple flowers and plentiful grass.

_Mirage? _The older dragon opens his eyes to find Seraphina glancing at him oddly. He lifts his head and blinks before standing up and stretching, realizing he must have fallen asleep and crashed onto the floor during their talk.

"We have decided that you may stay with us at least for the night. You do look exhausted," Aurelia comments as she walks over and places a hand on his neck, her touch comforting to the male as he sits back down and blinks rapidly as images swirl through his mind much too fast.

Brushing her hand away by leaning back, Mirage growls softly and glares at Verdra. The dragoness stands proudly, her body as muscular as Narssia's is in the hind legs and wings. Seraphina notes his behavior and mentions it to Aurelia who steps forward and touches Mirage's left shoulder lightly. He snarls and stands up again, ignoring the sudden spell of vertigo that passes over him. Retreating back to the wall behind him with the light rocks, Mirage glances around wildly, his eyes flickering about as he draws back from those that he believes threaten to harm him.

_Stay away from me! _Mirage snaps as he backs up against the light brown limestone wall, his scales etching their unique shape into the wall as he presses into it as Verdra approaches slowly, her head lowered slightly as she moves toward him.

_We don't plan on hurting you_, Verdra promises as she continues to approach him and Mirage continues to press deeper and deeper into the rock wall behind him.

_Liar! You wanted to cripple me when we first met after Seraphina was here so what's to say you won't try to harm me now? _Mirage snarls as he glares at her with fearful eyes, a deepening fear creeping over him as the moments pass and she ventures closer to where he is.

Dhran and Aurelia turn their attention to Verdra as they hear that. Is what Mirage said true? Did she really want to cripple him? Aurelia nods in response to something that Seraphina just said most likely and reaches for one of Dhran's hands to hold. Certainly she isn't scared, is she? Mirage bares his teeth as Verdra stops before him, her purple eyes gazing into his with the look of one who still hates Arxa for killing her mate.

_You have a point time-wanderer but I have changed my mind. I won't kill you but instead deliver you to her_ _myself. Is that agreeable? _Verdra whispers as she leans in and mutters the words so softly Mirage doesn't even almost hear them echo through his mind.

He nods, the only thing he probably could do now as his mind goes into shock at having to go and meet the future beast that his mate will become should he die. Verdra draws back, pleased with herself and with what he will soon have to go through. Perhaps it was a good thing that her mother never saw her reach adolescence before dying of Gyran disease due to the reckless dragoness who was the only child of Nira and Szara. Verdra turns her head towards Seraphina and nods, her part done of the plan. They don't called her 'Szara's reincarnate' for nothing, now do they? Dhran takes a step forward but a warning hiss from Verdra causes him to shrink back to Aurelia's side.

_We will deliver him to her_ _in the morning, understood? Until then, no one goes near him. I don't want him half-mad when he is brought before Arxa_ _tomorrow_, Verdra growls as her tail cuts Mirage's cheek slightly as she steps away from him and swings her tail from side to side.

- - -

The eerie grey dawn. The faintest of the early light reaches Mirage as he opens his eyes and sits up weakly, having been beat by Verdra's tail three more times during the night since receiving the cut on his cheek by the razor sharp end point of her now swaying tail as she discusses something with Dhran through thought, sometime Mirage doesn't even care to listen to. Narssia. They are bringing him to her today. He will get to see what she is like when she is lost in grief. Certainly her losing Dartz was bad but to lose him . . . ?

_I see you are awake. Stand up_, Seraphina commands as gentle as she can with her mother nearby, her black snout nearly touching his own.

Mirage staggers to his feet, feeling another wave of vertigo pass over him. Seraphina gives him a quick lick to his right cheek before backing up as Verdra advances to observe her prisoner.

_Nice, very nice. You will do fine rotting in the underground dungeons of Arxa's palace that now stands on top of the once mighty Dragon Temple as she is the ruler of these lands and has been the ruler for the past five years since your death! _Verdra snarls as she draws back and gazes at his cut face, the first injury having closed up overnight as the other three still ooze slightly with blood but even they are starting to heal.

Lashing out, the black dragoness runs her left clawed hand down the right side of Mirage's face as Mirage responds with a roar of pain and terror. Blood oozes from the fresh wounds and Mirage shrinks back against the limestone wall as he lays down to await further punishment. Shivering, Mirage whimpers faintly and looks up at Verdra with terrified eyes, more scared in his life then ever before. What she has done isn't punishment for him being dead the last five years, it's torture taken to the extreme.

_Prepare him for transport Airu_, Verdra snaps as she steps away and leaves Mirage to quiver in pure terror.

He can feel the blood, smell it as well. The sticky wet substance rolls down his wounds, stinging as it does so, and drips onto the floor below as more and more blood seeps from his wound, the whole right side of his face lacerated to almost a point where it is completely unrecognizable.

"I'm sorry," Dhran mouths as he motions for Mirage to stand despite his wishes to remain on the floor and bleed to his almost certain death.

The once mighty white dragon now follows the four as both Verdra and Seraphina carry either Dhran or Aurelia on their backs. Mirage follows without much of a choice as he is forced through the sky to his mate's palace, the mighty fortress rising high above the land.

Cloaked in darkness, the land upon where Arxa's castle lays spread out over the land like a wall of impending doom. The wails of dying dragons soon reach Mirage's mind and he howls, their pain he can feel even though he isn't an empath like Narssia is or was at one point. The dark palace greets the five as they land and Mirage walks between Verdra and Seraphina as he is led to what might be his own death. Certainly Narssia will kill him upon sight, that much is sure. Walking through hallways lined with the heads of those she has killed, Mirage closes his eyes and shutters, unable to endure this any longer.

_Narssia! _He cries out, knowing it very well might draw her attention to him and to those who walk alongside him.

Verdra snarls and prepares to strike him on his left hip for calling out her name but Arxa appears in front of them, her black scaled body just as beautiful as the last time Mirage saw it.

_I heard your voice. It has been some time Mirage_, Arxa notes as she steps forward, her wrists protected in silver ankle bracelets as she nears the five.

Dhran and Aurelia step back behind Verdra and Seraphina as Arxa halts before Mirage and lifts his head up to meet her gaze. Arxa growls softly at seeing the horrible wound that covers half his face. Her attention goes to Verdra and she taps the floor once with one of her claws. From behind her another familiar dragon emerges, his black scaled body glistening with the faint odor of blood and his one horned head looking strangely odd in that all the other dragons present have both of their horns intact.

_Yes Arxa? _The black male asks as he lifts his ruby eyes to gaze upon her silent frame.

_Send Verdra into my court, Uria. She will be dealt with later_, the dragoness commands as her tail curves around the left side of her body and points directly to Verdra who snarls fiercely.

_Of course your majesty_, the black male growls as he moves forward and descends on Verdra who howls and roars in futile effort for him to let her go as he drags her away back toward how they entered from.

With Uria out of hearing range, Arxa sits down and gently grasps Mirage's face in her white claws, some of her ivory claws turning a bright red as blood still seeps from his wound. Arxa leans in and rubs against his neck softly, nibbling on a few of his neck scales as she whispers silently to him about how to keep himself from dying by Meta and making her go like this.

_My dear friends, we must say goodbye to Mirage for he is going back to the time that he came from_, Arxa announces out loud as she raises her head from resting on his neck and gazes out to look at Dhran, Aurelia, and Seraphina.

The three back up as she walks past Mirage and face them equally, a deep growl rising in her throat. The sound seems too alien like to come from Narssia, Mirage decides as he stands silently, waiting for her to decide to kill them for bring him to her.

_Seraphina, I presume. Step forward please_, Arxa commands coldly as her eyes focus on the two humans and dragon that have brought him to her at last.

Verdra's piercing shriek rattles through the air and Arxa snarls faintly, the sound enough to make Seraphina stop after only taking one step forward. Dhran grips Aurelia's right hand tightly as Arxa approaches Seraphina and stops before her, the smaller dragoness' muscular body dwarfed by Arxa's own.

_You, your rider, and your rider's husband have brought Mirage back to me. For that you are to be rewarded. What do you request of me to do for you? _Arxa explains as she glances at Dhran and Aurelia for a moment before returning her attention to Seraphina.

The shock upon Seraphina's facial features is clearly noticeable as she stares at Arxa in amazement. She can do anything for them. Her gaze shifts to Aurelia for a moment and the two discuss what to ask for as Mirage stands in silence, the right side of his face still bleeding heavily. While awaiting the answer, Arxa turns her attention to Mirage and loops her tail around his without much difficultly. The white male growls in confusion as to the meaning of this but Arxa promises she will explain later.

_We wish . . . We wish to be allowed to live our lives without fear from you or your partners in this mass murder of our kind_, Seraphina speaks up as Aurelia nods in agreement.

Arxa doesn't say anything for a moment, possibly thinking to herself as Dhran clutches the hilt of Santerous' sword. Mirage realizes what is to come just seconds before it happens and turns around, shoving Arxa to the floor and crouching over her as Dhran draws the sword and prepares to throw it. A fierce growl ripples from deep within Mirage's throat as he stares down Dhran, the human's eyes giving away that he is scared slightly.

_Leave. _The request made by the white dragon is followed by another growl, this one more softer and aimed toward Seraphina who nods in acknowledgment.

Leading his family away, Dhran gazes at Mirage once more before turning and leading Aurelia and Seraphina back the way they came. Mirage steps back and off of Arxa as she growls softly. The white male blinks as Arxa gets to her feet and licks him gently on his right cheek, her tongue soothing to his still tender face even though the wounds have begun to bleed less.

_Thank you_, Mirage growls as he reaches up with one clawed hand and grips one of Arxa's hands, holding it still as he gazes into her eyes.

_It is not a problem. I have felt your presence for some time and thus I was able to prepare myself mentally and physically for your arrival. Had I not, you very well could have died by my fangs today so I thank you Mirage for allowing me time to gather the strength to be able to not attack you without hesitation as I might have done to Dhran after his attempt at trying to kill me with Santerous' own sword_, Arxa snorts as she gazes deeply into Mirage's purple eyes, losing herself in his own eldunari for a moment.

The black dragoness nods and motions for him to follow her as he lets go of her hand. Mirage stands and walks behind Arxa as she tells him of what he must do to right what has happened in the past to make her like this. Arxa halts as Mirage comes up alongside her and lowers his head, the torn right side of his head facing her.

_I understand that our separation must be painful but it must be done to prevent this. You mustn't be alone or else everything shall occur that you have seen starting with your death. I truly regret killing Meta now but I was out of control due to grief and driven by the urge for revenge_, Arxa sighs as she gazes at Mirage calmly, her eyes flickering slightly as she speaks.

Mirage nods and backs up, closing his eyes as he prepares to use his ability to travel through time and go back to the time that he is supposed to be in. Arxa growls as she steps forward to say one last thing to the male before he disappears.

_Best of luck, Mirage. May you succeed where I have failed_, Arxa commands as she licks his left cheek, careful not to touch the right side of his face no matter how strong the urge is to stroke the deep scars that are embedded into it from Verdra as Mirage opens his eyes in surprise at her friendliness.

Nodding, Mirage accepts Arxa's command and her gesture of kindness. He returns it with a lick to her right cheek and she growls in pleasure before backing up to let him use his gift of time travel to return to the focuses his eyes on her one last time before closing them and letting his urge to go back to the past overwhelm every sense in his body and mind, the need to get to the past influencing his very thoughts and shifting his energy that dwells within him and gives him strength to send him through time itself to get to his Narssia of the past and leave behind the Arxa of the future . . .


	16. First Seeds of Betrayal

Lifting her head, Finca growls uncomfortably as she moves slightly. She glances down along her left side to see three tiny thorns sticking out from between her scales. Those will hurt coming out later, that is for certain. Shifting her attention farther downward along her side, Finca finds herself gazing into the smooth, leathery shells of two dragon eggs, one of them being black with purple veins running across it and the other being white with yellow veins streaking across its surface. The dragoness growls softly and pulls the two eggs to her side with her tail, marveling at their unique coloring. Finca snarls faintly as she moves, the movement driving the thorns farther into her skin from where she had brushed up against a pole during her fiery escape from the lab that had once held her former rider and mate captive. Forcing herself from such thoughts, Finca extends her neck and gently grips the first of the thorns in her powerful jaws, the tiny twig vanishing from sight as her teeth grab hold of it. Drawing her head back with a quick jerk, Finca rips the thorn from her skin, the wound left behind bleeding slightly. She sighs, spits out the thorn, and lowers hr head to lick at it, hoping to ease the pain and soothe that which hurts her.

_Finca? _The dragoness lifts her head and blinks as she finds herself staring into the familiar red eyes of a dragon whose color is as pale as hers, the male gazing unblinkingly back at her as his rider sits comfortably on his back with the his hands gently holding the pale white neck spike that holds him to his mighty dragon's back.

_Nor'ac? This is a surprise. Might I ask why you have come? _Finca responds calmly as she unfolds her left wing and drapes it over her two eggs, attempting to hide them from view.

"We have come to find you personally. It was Makiar's wish and we obeyed," Amia explains as he releases his hold on his dragon's neck spike and folds his hands across his lap.

_I understand but why me?_

_That we were not told. It is only logical to assume that she requires your help, seeing as how you didn't bother to come to Tamli's funeral_, Nor'ac growls as he sits down, folding his wings by his side as Amia watches from on top of his dragon, not bothering to come down.

_I was stricken with grief! A day hadn't even past since his death! _Finca roars in defense as she lowers her head to avoid the older dragon's gaze, trying her best to both hide her thoughts from Nor'ac and to focus on something else.

Amia smiles faintly as he notices the way Finca refuses to let anyone see her eyes as she speaks about Tamli's death. Certainly, they were connected deeply beyond just dragon and rider. That connection helped to give her the strength to turn him into one of her kind.

_I don't care about your grief, you were supposed to be there along with Makiar! It is tradition! _Nor'ac howls, lifting his head and sending a quick burst of black tinted light into the air to help explain his anger at her.

_You don't realize what I was going through Nor'ac! Have you ever lost Amia since the two of you were joined? No. _Finca lifts her head to Nor'ac's eye level as he lowers his head back to its normal height. _You have no clue of what I have been going through since his death!_

Drawing her head back with a hiss, Finca returns her attention to the still remaining two thorns in her side, the two twigs distracting her with each moment that passes. Finca extends her neck once more and grips the second thorn with her teeth, careful as to not break it before it is pulled away from her skin. Jerking her head back Finca snaps the twig into two pieces, the one thing she was trying to avoid have happen.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance Finca?" Amia comments as he watches her eyes darken with anger, a fitting emotion during this time of her trying to find herself again after Tamli's sudden death.

A sharp hiss escapes her jaws without noticing it and Finca returns her gaze to the human and dragon that sit before her. Amia's left hand goes instantly to his sheath that hangs on his left hip as he reaches over with his right hand to pull away the sword should Finca turn violent, a thought that he would rather not consider. Nor'ac, as well as his rider, stiffens as Finca stands, her eyes turning their murderous glare upon them both. The white male hisses sharply, reading her thoughts far easier now as her emotions cloud her rational thinking. Amia draws his diamond incrusted sword with a single ruby in the center of the handle of the hilt as Finca continues to advance and Nor'ac continues to sit there. What is his dragon waiting for?

_Nor'ac, attack her! _Amia pleads to his dragon as Nor'ac keeps his eyes upon Finca's advancing frame, his body unmoving as he reads her thoughts.

So much pain, so much heartbreak since Tamli's death. Finding out about a son from the future and one you have never known and then losing them both. Nor'ac begins to quiver without realizing it as he reads deeper into her thoughts, seeing things he had never imagined he would see within her mind.

_Nor'ac! Answer me! _Amia shouts desperately as Finca halts before them, her eyes focusing on him directly as Nor'ac continues to do nothing but just sit there.

A fierce growl ripples from Finca's jaws and she lashes her tail forward, the razor thin end pointed straight for Amia's chest itself. Amia closes his eyes and awaits his final breath but hears suddenly the shriek, both psychically and mentally, of his beloved dragon. Amia forces open his eyes to see Nor'ac having raised up onto his hind legs and thrown his head forward to intercept the attack, Finca's tail having ripped out one of his eyes. The shriek he had heard must have come from Nor'ac alone as Finca tore out his right eye. Nor'ac falls back to the ground on four legs as he shivers violently as blood pours from the wound. Amia can feel Nor'ac pain echo into him by their mental link and he tries to block himself off from the pain, from his own dragon's suffering. Finca draws back, her gaze on her own bloody tail. She gazes back up at Nor'ac before turning around, snatching up her two new offspring, and taking flight.

_Nor'ac . . . _Amia begins, unsure of how to phrase his question to his loyal dragon companion.

_I ... I am fine. Don't worry about me. We need to chase after Finca, she's getting away_, Nor'ac growls as he attempts to step forward but slips and falls to the grassy ground beneath him.

_Nor'ac!_

_Don't worry ... about me Amia. Go on and find her_, Nor'ac shutters as he feels his breathing begin to slow.

_No, I'm not leaving you! Stay with me Nor'ac! Stay with me, please! _Amia pleads as Nor'ac turns and fixes his remaining eye on his rider, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

_We have been good friends, Amia. I will forever treasure our bond. Thank ... thank you so much for everything_, Nor'ac hums softly as he lets his white scaled eyelid fold over his eye and he sighs deeply, the force of it whipping along the grass stalks before him.

Amia panics and forces himself off Nor'ac's back to kneel before his dragon, his hands stroking Nor'ac's neck as he can't believe what he is going through. He, a rider, soon to be without a dragon. That cannot, no it will not be!

_Nor'ac, don't leave me! I can't stand the thought of being here without you. Please don't die! _Amia mutters frantically as he continues to stroke his dragon's neck scales, his eyes flickering about wildly as terror grips him firmly with the thought that Nor'ac might die.

Laying his head down on his dragon's neck, Amia begins to weep as he stops stroking Nor'ac's neck. To lose his partner is like losing himself, something Amia desperately wishes to avoid have happen at all costs. Certainly there has to be a way to save Nor'ac from dying but what is it? The wind picks up from being nonexistent to a gentle breeze as Amia considers what to try. Using his own aura would most likely kill him and Nor'ac had never disgorged his eldunari to give to his rider to keep. Amia clenches his hands tightly into fists as he thinks, growing more distressed which each second that passes.

_Nor'ac, guardian of my heart and soul. If life is still within me, take it as your own_, Amia whispers as he closes his eyes as tears streak down his cheeks, his hands unclenching and laying back upon Nor'ac's neck.

_Nonsense ... you need it more then I._

Amia forces open his eyes and gazes down at Nor'ac and at his own trembling hands which glow with a faint white pulse to them. He draws them back as Nor'ac lifts his head, his remaining eye focusing on his rider.

_You did it. Somehow you found the strength from within yourself to heal me_, Nor'ac growls as Amia leans in to stroke his face.

_I saved you? _Amia asks as he leans against Nor'ac's left side, breathing a sigh of relief.

_That you did. You and I will never be apart Amia, trust me_. Nor'ac fixes his left eye on Amia once again as a small smile flashes across his facial features.

Amia nods, getting to his feet as Nor'ac stands and unfolds his wings to clear them of dust. After a forceful flap of his wings, Nor'ac folds them back to lay along his side and sits back down upon the grass.

_I have never meant to place you in harm's way like I did with Finca, Amia but I knew I couldn't let you die so I allowed myself to be hurt in your place_, Nor'ac explains softly, his thoughts filled with a deep sense of regret for what he has done.

_I understand but at the cost of nearly your sight? Nor'ac, there are lengths I would go to in order to keep you safe but having someone rip out one of my eyes isn't one of the things I'd do_, Amia calmly responds, trying not to lose his temper on his dragon.

_Of course. I should not have done it then and let you die, is that what you suggest? _

_No but . . ._

_But nothing Amia, if you disapprove of my actions then just say it! _Nor'ac snaps, baring his teeth as he glares at his rider.

Amia stiffens, scared slightly at the way that Nor'ac had figured out his disapproval over the dragon's actions. He should have figured out a better way to phrase it, to make it seem less disproving of Nor'ac's actions to save him.

_I cannot truly speak my mind on your actions Nor'ac . . ._

_Then don't_, the white male hisses, his red eyes narrowed in fury as he continues to glare at the human he has considered to be his rider for thousands of years now. _Leave me be for you don't deserve to be my rider anymore. If I have the strength to rip apart our mental bond, I would gladly do it but I do not so therefore I will merely banish you from my sight._

_We will still be able to hear the other's thoughts! What about that Nor'ac? Do you even care about the two of us and the goal we had set when we became dragon and rider: the unity of both races? _Amia yells as he clenches his hands into fists once again.

Nor'ac snarls and snakes his head in closer to Amia's, his eyes flickering with hidden rage from his violent past as a hatchling.

_Never speak to me like that! I am far more powerful then you or your pathetic race could ever be! _Nor'ac growls as Amia closes his eyes for a moment to try and help calm himself down.

Drawing a deep breath, Amia tries to ignore what Nor'ac has just said but can't get it out of his mind. His dragon believes his entire race to be pathetic? It was his race that tamed Nor'ac's own kind!

_You believe that my kind is to blame for the entire steading downfall of the dragon race, is that it Nor'ac? _Amia asks as he opens his eyes again, a thin smile flashing across his lips.

The male says nothing in return as he turns his head away with a fierce growl. Certainly he has a right to be angry but to reject the one who is his rider is completely crazy even for Nor'ac.

_Nor'ac answer me! _Amia commands as his hands clench into fists again, the white dragon snorting and standing up before turning his back to Amia.

_Fair well Amia. We shall not speak to each other after this until I deem it right_, Nor'ac retorts as he unfolds his wings and extends them with a mighty _whoosh. _

Nor'ac leaps into the air without a moment's hesitation and brings his wings down sharply, the movement sending him higher into the air then before as Amia watches in shock. His own dragon has betrayed him, betrayed what they first set out to do! Amia sinks to his knees, his own heart feeling torn two ways. He wants to go after Nor'ac and yet he wants the dragon to suffer on his own. Forcing himself to his feet, Amia sighs and turns to walk the other way from the direction that Nor'ac had left from.

**AN: So here is the end of another chapter and as of last night I have made this series into six books now. The thought behind the three thorns in Finca's side is simple. One represents Misery, the one taken out of her skin. Another represents Nor'ac, the one broken halfway, and the three is undecided so far. My reasons for expanding the series into 6 books is because of the amount of information that I would have to put into this that deals with another dragon, a very familiar dragon whom I have covered since its birth. Anyway, book 6 is for its descent into darkness and to bring about the events of Five Years Gone, the chapter previously. Please leave a review, it helps the me judge how I'm doing with the story so far.**


	17. Death of the Light

Mirage breaths a sigh of relief as he sees Narssia, her blacks scales glistening in the pale bright morning sun as she lays out on a rock to sun herself. He quietly approaches, figuring she doesn't know he is back or is even alive after Meta had come after him with the intent to kill him. Mirage steps on a twig and the small stick snaps, sending a small enough sound wave to make Narssia turn her head and see him.

_You're alive? _She asks as she stands, marveling at how his scales glimmer like shards of ice while not noticing the horrible scar that stretches down the entire right side of his face.

_Indeed I am. I stand before you in the flesh Flametongue_, Mirage growls softly in response, hoping she doesn't see how bad the right side of his face is mutilated.

Narssia roars in happiness and leaps over to him, excited beyond any words to have him with her once again. She reaches a clawed hand up to stroke his neck when she sees the right side of his face.

_What happened? _She questions, curious about the five long scars that run down the entire right of his face, the wound still smelling faintly of blood so it must be fresh.

_Nothing. _Mirage draws back, hiding the right side of his face in the shadows of a nearby tree as the two sit and watch the sun slowly climb into the sky, going without words for sometime.

_Certainly a scar like this is hardly nothing Mirage. Allow me to see it, please? _

Mirage hesitates, uncertain if he wants to tell her the truth or not. It would save her from worrying about what has happened to him but it might influence the future and make it worse then it was.

_Meta attacked me as we fought. I managed to drive her away but she inflicted the horrible injury you see now upon me before leaving_, Mirage explains as best he can as his eyes flicker away from Narssia's gaze, something she picks up on and decides to press on further.

_You looked away as you said that. Is there something you're not telling me Mirage? _

_I went to the future and I got my injury there. Is that enough?! _Mirage roars as he draws back from Narssia and shrinks into the shadows behind her.

_I suppose but you didn't have to snap at me. You've changed Mirage. Perhaps you've become more hardened since Santerous' death then you've realized but I've noticed it_, Narssia hums as she gazes at him with unblinking eyes, her eyes so warm and unlike Arxa's that for a moment Mirage forgets about what he saw.

That comment about Santerous' death brings a fierce growl rippling from Mirage's jaws without him noticing it and he springs forward, smashing himself to Narssia with precise skill and strength to send her to the ground with him overlooking her. The terrified look in her eyes doesn't bring Mirage to his senses as he snaps and digs his teeth into her jaw, having aimed for her neck but missed and caught her jaw instead. Narssia shakes violently as she can only stare up into his murderous eyes, unable to do anything to stop him at this point and escape with her lower jaw completely intact. Another growl ripples from his throat as Mirage stares down at Narssia, her posture reminding him of Verdra and what she did to him.

_Mirage it's me, Narssia. You don't have to do this. You can just stop right now and I'll take back what I said about Santerous_, Narssia tries to mutter but finds his mind blocked by an image of a black dragoness with white eyes.

_Stay quiet traitor_, Mirage growls as he bites down slightly harder on her jaw which results as Narssia stiffening as she prepares for the worst to come.

A faint hiss echoes from nearby and Mirage releases his hold on Narssia to check it out. Turns out he shouldn't have. Meta waits silently for him to come, knowing he couldn't resist checking out the sound he heard. She smirks as he emerges from the bushes that separate him from her, his steps soft and yet loud enough for Meta to hear.

_You! _Mirage roars as he stops and focuses his eyes on Meta.

He lunges forward instantly, his mind spinning as he recalls what Arxa told him not to do. Here he is having gone off alone and now he finds himself fighting off against Meta when he knows he will die before he can escape to get back to Narssia.

_Follow me Mirage. _

This simple request by Meta is enough to worry the older male but Mirage stops in mid-air and lands to follow Meta. Deciding he has no better option, Mirage follows anyway as Meta lunges through the forest and toward the same spot where she killed Dartz for the white dragon's death. Passing through tall stalks of grass, Meta leads Mirage to his place of death. Certainly he must have known that this was going to happen eventually, right? Meta halts before a blooming field, the flowers a beautiful purple and yellow as the sound of a quiet brook can be heard from nearby. Such a beautiful spot that is fitting for his death. Smirking, Meta turns back around and lunges toward Mirage, her speed still fast considering she has only one wing. Slamming into him, Meta prepares to snap his neck but not before Mirage rips her remaining, still burnt wing off and leaving only the bone behind as Makiar had done before. Meta snarls softly to hide her pain before snapping her head forward and breaking his neck with a rather swift motion, the movement taking no time to do as she enjoys his blood flowing down her throat as she holds onto him with more pressure then ever before with her victims. After her meal is complete, Meta stands and leaves the area, dragging Mirage's corpse along with her.

- - -

Narssia feels a quick jolt of pain race through her heart and for a moment she wonders what it was as it vanishes as quickly as it sprung up. Returning her attention to brushing her claws past her severally bitten but not torn off lower jaw, Narssia contemplates her choice as Mirage for a mate. He would most likely agree, right? It would seem so by his behavior other then his attack on her which came from nowhere. Shaking her head, Narssia decides to return to the spot where Dartz was killed. If Mirage wants her for a mate, he might want her to put the past behind them and go on with life.


	18. Embracing the Darkness

Narssia stands alone on a jagged cliff that overlooks the spot where her rider was murdered by the black dragoness Meta, the killer that has torn her life apart. First Dartz and now Mirage as it only made since as to the stab of pain she had felt to be his dying breath. Just how many more have to die to make the price equal to Tamli's killing of Mhetra! Narssia snarls in pure distaste and whips her head back from where she had extended it to get a better look at the once bloodied grounds that overlooked her rider's last breath. Green grass has now covered the spot where Dartz's blood was shed, grass that should never have grown. A fierce growl rises up from the depths of Narssia's chest and she lets it ripple free with pleasure. Soon Meta will die just like she killed Dartz, a fitting trade in the game of power that seems to be playing out all around them.

Lifting her head to the cloud ridden sky, Narssia's yellow eyes flicker as she examines the blueish-purple color of the clouds above as they roll past, their wispy exterior filled with rain drops all waiting to be let loose like a raging torrent of energy. Narssia returns her gaze to the grass covered ground below, her claws gripping the fragile grey rock that holds her above the land of her rider's death. The dragoness hisses as she leans over the rock cliff to watch a very injured black dragoness limp through the field, both her wings completely ripped away and leaving behind the fragile pale white bone that would have lead to the membrane that enabled their flight. Growling in delight at seeing her prey, Narssia opens her jaws faintly and runs her barbed tongue along the razor-sharp points of her teeth, her mind screaming for blood and the urge to finally kill that who has killed both her rider and her mate ripping at her to go ahead and leap, to draw first blood. Narssia leans back, shrinking down to where her belly rubs against the grass covered ledge, holding back her urge to go after Meta for the moment. A vulpine grin spreads across her features as Narssia turns and retreats down the ledge, her instincts stronger then her will to wait.

Meta silently moves through the grass covered field, her lost ability to fly slowing her down. Now she can't even use the gift that nature bestowed upon their kind. Holding back a fierce snarl, Meta remains unaware of the danger that seeks her for the death of her most recent kill and the death of one that pushed its surviving individual to the brink of mental sanity. The wounded dragoness halts for a moment, feeling a lack in the wind that has stirred for so long. The rains have come, the summer is truly here as this rainstorm shall show.

Narssia slowly slips through the grass, careful as to not make a sound. Any false movement now would give her away and then there would be more of a fight then was expected, something that is unneeded right now. Narssia focuses her yellow eyes on Meta, focusing on her mutilated frame and smirking in pure enjoyment. Another step taken, another decision made as she moves closer to her goal, closer to her final retribution as her need to avenge the death of her rider and her mate force her on. Slowly she crouches down into the grass, unfolding and extending her black wings as she prepares to strike and kill the one that killed those who were close to her. Letting her presence be known with a mighty roar, Narssia springs into the air and lets her wings drift her over to her startled prey, her mind refusing to make rational thoughts as her need for vengeance overpowers everything else, overpowers every thought that could have come to her mind other then the need for revenge and the urge to shed Meta's blood for her murder of Dartz and Mirage.

Meta panics and lunges forward at the sound of Narssia's roar but is caught from behind and thrown to the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. She forces her head up to find herself staring into the yellow irises of the dragoness who has now become her worst nightmare. Meta tries to shrink back but is held by her left hind leg, Narssia's claws etched into the only way of escape that she has.

Narssia hisses and leans in to stare directly into the panicked purple eyes of the one that destroyed her entire life by killing both Dartz and Mirage. Another vulpine grin spreads across her features as Narssia extends her free hand and grips Meta's neck, marveling at the powerful muscles that flex under her clawed hand as Meta tenses her neck, readying herself for the death that she knows is coming. Narssia stares at Meta's neck for a moment, her thoughts racing far faster then ever before in her life. For this to work she has to be focused and centered on her decision, something she truly and fully is without a doubt. Narssia releases her hold on Meta's leg and tightens her grip on the dragoness' neck, wanting her to feel the pain that she dealt when she killed Dartz and when she killed Mirage. Drawing a shaky breath Narssia locks eyes with Meta, her cold stare making the dragoness forget that this mighty beast once had a rider. This isn't the same Narssia who mourned Dartz's death for weeks following the event, it isn't even the same Narssia who threatened to rip her to shreds as she came back from killing Mirage. This Narssia is different, changed and perhaps for the better. Perhaps a more violent dragoness to fill her image is what Meta is leaving behind now as Narssia holds her cold stare with the black dragoness for several moments before ripping her hand away from Meta's throat.

Meta's eyes look warily at Narssia as she takes a step back, feeling her breath quicken as she wonders why she is being let free. Perhaps it is a trick? A hoax, possibly? Narssia's eyes never stray as she watches Meta back up, silently smirking to herself as she sees the dragoness begin to lower her guard. To do that is just playing into her plan, going straight into Meta's own final demise.

Narssia snarls and snaps her head forward as she decides that Meta has moved far enough, the sudden movement causing the black dragoness to halt in fear. Slowly Narssia reveals her sharp teeth, the pointed ends sharp as diamonds as she can't wait to bite into that warm blood-filled neck and snap it apart in a matter of seconds. Meta notes Narssia's rapid, irregular movements and starts to realize that certainly her mind must be on the path of revenge and not thinking logically, otherwise why go through all this trouble to do this and put herself right in a position to kill another dragon.

Narssia brings back her head and lunges forward, her body moving faster then Meta could have turned to run away. The sharp, sickening crunch that resounds as Narssia smacks into Meta with the force of an armored tank, sends the wounded dragoness to the ground and allows Narssia the perfect moment to end her life right then. Narssia however draws back her head and focuses her topaz-colored eyes upon Meta's now trembling frame. A faint hiss escapes Narssia and she leans in, opening her jaws as she does so to end this. Meta doesn't feel the pain that radiates through her body as her neck is jerked backwards, ripped clear from both the spine and the back of her head. She drops to the ground as Narssia holds her chuck of bloodied treasure, her thoughts simmering as she snaps down on the fragile collection of bones that she holds in her jaws. Narssia spits the ribbed bone structure out of her mouth and leans in to clarify her motives as blood drips from her teeth as she avoids leaning directly over Meta.

_I have killed you because you have destroyed my life and killed those that made it worth living. I am no longer Narssia Flametongue, no I am now Arxa Shadowbite. You have been the first of many my dear Meta. Soon all shall know my name and what it means so fair well Meta Fireslayer and good luck in the Great Divide_.

Narssia whips her head back and turns, starting to advance back to her cliff as she repeats her new name to herself . . . _Arxa Shadowbite_ or, translated literally, Murderer of the shadowed one. One born from darkness and brought to light by the way of a rider and a mate and now returned to the darkness as all that has kept her sane is now stripped from her and lost forever. The fierce, blood-curling howl of evil echoes from her jaws as Arxa steps into the shadows of the cliff above her and disappears into the blackness as she becomes one with the shadows themselves.


	19. Fate's Cruelty

Arxa travels swiftly on foot, her claws muffled by the grass underfoot as she walks out from under the cliff that once again overlooks bloodied lands, clearly satisfied with killing Meta in response to her killing Dartz and Mirage. A death for two deaths, quite a fitting trade wouldn't one think? Arxa smirks as she lowers her head to go under another rock cliff, disappearing into the shadows as the darkness underneath the rocky wall covers her scales and makes her almost invisible.

A gentle sighs escapes her as she sits down under the cliff, her yellow eyes clouding up as a mixture of emotions run through her, some of them she doesn't understand. Arxa swallows, closing her eyes to try and make sense of what is rushing through her. Anger, pain, loneliness, revenge . . . all of these and much more now pound through her and Arxa cringes, her body tensing as she begins to sob uncontrollably. Dartz . . . the only one that had carried about her til Mirage had come into her life is now dead. Mirage . . . the only dragon she could have called her mate is dead as well. What else is there to keep her grounded? What else can hold her to her sanity if both of them are dead?

- - -

A sharp pain races through Dhran's chest and he grips the feeble cloth shirt that Uria had provided him to replace his bloodied one from where Aron had released him from his possession and had let him fall to his almost certain death had the fire dragon not come and saved whips his head around to glance at Dhran and growls sharply as he sees his new rider on his knees and clenching at the feeble cloth that covers his bare skin and his chest. The red male snorts as he figures it out and leaps into the air, twisting around and picking up Dhran swiftly with a clawed hand as he handles his rider with caution. Pressing the human close to his scaled body, Uria goes into a spin as he races to find someone who can help him. Although Dhran's pain echoes to him through their mental bond, Uria finds the strength to ignore it as he frantically searches for someone to help his rider before it's too a middle aged female human walking below them, Uria folds in his wings and rushes downward, roaring as he does so to alert the human of his coming presence. She doesn't flinch as he tears into the ground with his hind legs at nearly the last second nor quiver as he turns his black irises to her as he lays Dhran on the ground before her. As being custom, Uria waits for her approval before he enters her mind. She nods and he proceeds to tell her what he wants although his trembles faintly as he speaks to her. The girl sighs as he retreats from her mind, having told her of his request.

"I will see what can be done Uria," she promises with spoken words as she bends down and places a hand on Dhran's trembling shoulder as he violently shutters and continues to grip the thin material that flows over his skin and keeps his own hands from his chest.

Uria blinks as the realization of what it is that Dhran wants reaches him. Parts of Mirage's eldunari is still within him ... Uria roars in panic and takes to the air, not letting either human know of what he plans to do. The red male takes another look at Dhran before going off to find Mirage and check to see if his fears are true or not.

"Easy, easy. You'll be okay, I promise," the girl whispers calmly as Dhran trembles less but continues to grip at his chest, his eyes flickering about wildly.

- - -

Uria lands softly in a bed of grass and purple flowers, his eyes gazing about for danger before moving on to look for Mirage. He smells the male before he finds him as the scent of blood lures him to the dead male's body. Uria growls and looks away, not wanting to see such a dear friend as Mirage was now dead. It makes sense now as to Dhran's strange behavior, it makes perfect sense.A harsh, bitter snarl echoes from behind him but Uria doesn't turn around to see who it is and instead he sighs.

_Speak your being here firetongue or else you shall die and lay here like he is and I shall not regret in killing you because of your lagging tongue that fails to utter even a word before you are slain by my claws._

Uria chuckles faintly, knowing all too well the dragoness that stands behind him that had come at the sound of his soft he tries to hide his amusement, the black dragoness that stands behind him picks up on it.

_Speak Uria for I do not wish to kill you but I must should you not tell me why you are here_, the dragoness snaps bitterly as Uria sighs once again and twitches the end of his tail.

_You speak of violence Narssia, something you have never talked about except with Dartz and even that was private. Certainly you have much to hide as well as I for coming here. The ground smells of blood and it does not come from just Mirage alone. My only guess is that you have murdered another dragon and I can foresee which one you would murdered without a doubt_, Uria growls as he tries at least speak once before he is killed.

_I did murder Meta. She was the killer of Dartz and Mirage so I killed her in return for their blood. I lost control Uria, I didn't realize just how strong my anger was until it was too late_, Arxa mutters as she shakes her head from side to side.

_Certainly you did not murder the murderer of Finca's two female hatchlings, did you? _

_I did_, Arxa responds as she stops shaking her head and closes her eyes to try and block out Meta's dying roar that is embedded in her mind with all her might.

Uria snorts and turns his head aroundto gaze into her face, his own eyes filled with tears that have yet to be shed over Mirage's sudden death. He extends a clawed hand and places it on Arxa's shoulder as she sits down but she shrugs it off.

_Don't please. I just want to be alone, you can understand that at least I hope so._

The red male seems surprised by her tongue as Arxa reopens her eyes to gaze into his black irises, her own shrouded in confusion and unwillingness to accept that which she has done and is responsible for in Meta's death. Uria tries once again to place a hand on her shoulder but again Arxa shrugs it off, lowering her head slightly as she stands.

_I must go. Certainly you have heard my wish for privacy and I ask that you respect it. I fear that should you break your promise to me that something bad shall arise from it, something I prefer to not think about at this time. Goodbye Uria and may the stars shine brightly over you to guide your lonely heart and mind_, Arxa growls softly as she turns and walks off, her black scaled body vanishing as she slips under a rocky cliff to get away from the male before she does something she might later regret.

Time flows quickly and soon what Mirage saw in the future will come to light as Narssia finds own strength being tested and her loyalties torn two ways, both ways paved in evil for those around her and for herself as the result of his death and her own descent back into the darkness that she was born into.


	20. A New Spark

Of all the nights, it had to be this one that saw a lone black dragoness wandering through thick stalks of grass as she plodded along silently and thought over that which had lead her here. She had murdered a dragoness similar to her just hours before as the sun shone through the sky and now as night had fallen and the winds had hushed, terrible thoughts begun to invade her mind at the remembrance of Meta's sudden murder from her own jaws. Halting in her mournful walk, Narssia lifts her head to the sky above with tears stinging in her eyes. Slipping to the ground in weariness, she continues to gaze up at the stars as she lays down and allows her head to faintly touch her front clawed paws.

_You said that the ancestors looked after us, Mirage, and yet you spoke of nothing but lies to me. The ancestors cannot help us nor hear our thoughts for they separate from all earthy ties when they die, as is the rule of nature. _Narssia drops her head onto her paws and blinks, feeling her eyes moist with unshed tears for the first time in a while.

Even with Mirage's death, she had not shed tears over him nor mourned over his body as she should have. Narssia raises her head and gazes down at her trembling forepaws, finding her thoughts quickening and becoming as confusing as the mysteries that still surround the arrival of her very egg to where Dartz would have the time to place his hands upon it.

Returning her attention back to the beautiful sky above, Narssia sighs and shifts her body slightly, rustling her wings as she does so while she continues to observe the stars above as they dance in a heavenly array. Content for the time being as far as trying to forget Meta's murder, the black dragoness lowers her head back onto her paws and closes her eyes for only a moment. The images that spring to her mind torment the dragoness and Narssia jolts awake after only a moment of sleep. Shuttering, she curls into a ball and returns her gaze once again to the stars, finding comfort in the distant flickering objects of light.

_For once I can be alone to grief their deaths_, Narssia thinks as she sighs once again and runs her barbed tongue along her sharp teeth, the sticky taste of blood coming away no doubt from running her tongue along the sharp points as she finishes her inspection of her teeth.

While the dragoness enjoys this moment of quiet, another male slowly sneaks up on her from behind, his steps making no noise as he weaves through the grass. A soft, gentle wind picks up as he continues to move toward her and his single red eye blinks once as it focuses in on her shadowed frame with laser-like accuracy. The dragon walks up behind her, his movements so soft and gentle and yet filled with power and might.

_For such a night as this, I find it surprising that you would be out here alone_, the male notes as he stands in silence behind her, his voice holding the faintest of qualities to Mirage's own.

_Mirage? _Spinning her head around, Narssia's gaze meets with the single red eye on the dragon behind her and she sighs as he blinks, lowering his head slightly.

_I am not my son. You may refer to me as Nor'ac if you wish_, the white male growls softly as Narssia keeps her eyes upon him, her view unwavering even though his tail swings from side to side.

_Of course, my mistake. I am Narssia, glad to meet you._

Although the words sound heartfelt, Nor'ac can tell that she is most careful with her wording as to prevent his anger from coming upon her. Glancing at her current position the male feels pity toward her, although for what he can't figure out.

_Tell me, Narssia, why are you here? Is it to gaze upon the heavenly stars or for another reason? _Nor'ac asks as she sighs and turns her attention back to the sky above.

_I am here so that I might answer my own questions about many things for I have no one to turn to now. Dartz is dead, Mirage is ... is dead. There's no one left to help me reconcile with my past, no one to help me forget that which I have done in anger and in times of weakness_, Narssia mutters softly as Nor'ac stiffens at hearing his son's fate.

_Mirage is dead? How can that be? I felt his mind earlier in the day and yet now . . . _

Nor'ac closes his remaining eye and twists his head away in agony as a light growl escapes his now clenched jaws. Narssia turns her head back to him and gazes upon his face in equal sorrow, the days events finally having caught up to her and Mirage's death now starting to take its full impact on her.

_I'm sorry. I could have saved him but after how he reacted to me I was afraid and so I didn't follow him when I should have. Can I do nothing right that even the one that I wished to be my mate dies while I shutter in fright over his suddenly violent attack on me? Is my own existence that twisted that I cannot help my own future mate escape his planed destiny?_

Shuttering as she falls silent once again, Narssia hangs her head in shame, a tear slipping down her scaled cheek as her words bring Nor'ac the truth that he had longed to hear about his son. The male reopens his eye and stares at her as he watches the silver tear that slips down her face splash onto the grass below.

_If anything, I should be the one who is sorry_, Nor'ac growls, shifting his wings into a more comfortable position on his back as he lays down,_ I abandoned my son and daughter after their birth, seeing their destinies as being too pointless to involve myself in. After they mated and gave Finca life, I felt as if I should have done something to help them in their early years so I chose to train Finca and her brother in our ancient ways. She was a quick study but her brother . . . I lost my temper and slaughtered him in blind rage after a day of training nonstop. After his brutal death, I hid from my son and daughter and their remaining offspring in case they struck back against me for killing their son and Finca's brother who she had adored. After seeing Finca grow into a powerful young dragoness and watching Tamli join her side, I knew that her destiny would be something to observe. When Amia faked his death and joined silently with Tamli, I lost myself in grief and lashed out against Finca and the human that I blamed solely for his 'death'. This resulted in my banishment and exile from Atlantis and while it seemed harsh enough, I was heartbroken. My rider was dead, or so I thought at the time, and I had lashed out against a dragon who I had trained, a dragon who had seen me murder her own brother and yet said nothing about it when we met. You see, young one, I have as much a dark past as you do and although I found Amia and we rejoined later on, I still think back to the dark days when I was without him by my side._

_What does that have to do with me though? _Narssia asks as she sighs and continues to gaze upon the older male as if seeking unspoken guidance as to what to do now with her life.

_What does it have to do with you? It has everything to do with you. I lost Amia in almost the same way you lost Dartz and my mate was stolen from me as Mirage was from you. Don't you understand, you and I are alike in more ways then one_, Nor'ac snorts as Narssia stares at him silently, her eyes dark with emotion and tears.

_Perhaps that is the case but Amia is still alive and yet ... Dartz isn't. That in itself should prove to you my point! You still have someone to hold onto and I don't_. Narssia's eyes flicker slightly, the yellow irises flickering to white for only a moment as anger controls her.

Nor'ac finds his pulse quicken as he sees her eyes flash white for only a mere second, a thrill racing through him as though he wishes that she bring out her anger on him. Certainly holding in emotions will be a serious downfall to who she is and after all she has been through in her young life.

_Please share your anger with me, youngling. I welcome it in these dark times as a sign of coming destruction of our race. Certainly you have heard of the Gryan disease that sweeps through us and threatens to destroy our race_, Nor'ac comments as he stretches his stiff neck, the bulging muscles beneath his scaled skin rippling as he twists and turns his sore neck.

_I have heard of the disease but why bother trying to hide from it. Mental torture seems a more fairer way for our race to die, wouldn't you agree? _Narssia questions as she reigns herself in, fearing her emotions might be overtaking her.

Nor'ac sorts in pure disgust at Narssia's statement. Mental torture death is the way to go, nonsense. Collecting his thoughts, the white male observes the starry sky above with a single wise eye, his mind momentarily distracted by thoughts of his late son and daughter who he had neglected to provide for as hatchlings themselves.

_I expect an answer Nor'ac_, Narssia snaps, agitated at his lack of attention to her.

Growling at being interrupted while gazing at the stars the older dragon holds his tongue against speaking in his agitated state as there is no clue what he might say to her in anger. Steading his breathing, Nor'ac sighs before finally answering.

_I have no right to respect your opinions nor deny them as being untrue however I refuse to answer your question about mental torture. In the past few hours I have gone through somewhat of mental torture myself so I will not answer the question that you have spoken of_, Nor'ac snaps back at her, nodding his head as he says it.

_Forgive me, I didn't you what you had gone through. I fear that losing Mirage and Dartz might have been more painful then I thought_, Narssia sighs as she turns her head back around to gaze up at the stars.

_It is understandable given your deep connection with my son and with your rider_, Nor'ac agrees as his eye remains focused on Narssia. _I too feel your pain Narssia._

Lowering her head into her chest, the mighty dragoness lets a tear fall from her scaled eyes, the clear liquid drop rolling down her cheek and then splashing onto the grass below. Finding himself unable to resist aiding her, Nor'ac reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder, hoping to bring whatever comfort he can to her weakened mind and heart.

_Might I request you leave? _Narssia asks suddenly through the silence that has enfolded the two's minds for some time since Nor'ac's agreement with her.

_You may, however, I can choose to deny it_, the white male replies, blinking once as he feels Narssia slide over to him and nestle her head in his neck, her chest heaving.

Silently, Nor'ac remains calm as Narssia weeps, her tears running down his neck as she expresses her guilt over Meta's death. Unsure of what to do the male simply stands still, allowing Narssia to express her emotions. Finally regaining her composer, Narssia draws her head back and blinks, her eyes still moist.

_Go_, she commands softly, her mental voice soft and filled with misery despite her best attempt to control herself.

Finding that it would be in his best interest to go on, Nor'ac stands and turns to leave, glancing back as he takes a step forward to gaze at her once more. Narssia lowers her head to her chest as Nor'ac looks her over with his eye before turning his head back around.

_Don't forget that I will come to your side when you need comfort. It is the least I could do. _Strolling away on foot, the male forces himself to finally allow Amia to hear his thoughts since their heated discussion only hours prior.

_What is wrong with you?_ Amia snaps. _First you tell me that we cannot be dragon and rider as we were meant to be and then you completely erase what you said, how is that normal for even you?_

_I have been taught a lesson tonight master and it has shone me that light still glows in this world of ours through certain dragons_, Nor'ac responds, allowing his emotions to pass through their mental link so that Amia might understand where he is coming from with this.

_You were with Narssia? Nor'ac she just lost Dartz and now . . . no, she couldn't have lost Mirage as well, could she?_

_She did_, the white male answers solemnly as he continues to walk on. _Perhaps we can meet somewhere to discuss this further?_

_Fine_, Amia growls, his voice filled with faint anger that Nor'ac picks up on but decides to not question about.

Halting, Nor'ac spreads out his wings and leaps forward, his wings flapping downward at the height of his leap to propel him into the air and towards his discussion with Amia, something he doesn't wish to do but must do if he wishes to rekindle their bond and allow Amia to trust him again after sparing his rider's life from Finca.


	21. Drawn to Shadows

Landing gently on his hind legs, Nor'ac drops to the grassy floor below him as Amia walks up, his body clothed in a flowing white cloak and pale brown tunic, a color that Nor'ac has never seen on his rider before until tonight.

_You appear festive, Amia_, Nor'ac comments gracefully as Amia halts before him, his cloak blowing around his pale white arms.

_The same could be said for you Nor'ac, you know that._

Bowing his head, the white dragon agrees with his rider's statement. Laying down upon the grass and letting the thick stalks scratch against his armored belly, Nor'ac waits for Amia to speak first.

_I assume you know why I have come, correct? _The white dragon asks, blinking his red eye as he awaits a response.

_That I have. You wish to discuss with me what Narssia taught you tonight, is that right?_

A deep growl springs to Nor'ac's throat at the mention of Narssia but he quells his emotions before snapping out in anger, as he is so known for.

_Perhaps I should further explain why I have opened my thoughts back up to you after less then a day. I realize that we cannot be apart and that we are one, Amia, we have always been._

Extending his neck towards his human partner, Nor'ac allows Amia to reach into his mind should his rider wish.

_Go ahead, it will not pain me_, the white dragon commands as he closes his eye and sighs.

Placing a hand on Nor'ac's neck to steady himself, Amia closes his own eyes and forces his consciousness toward that of his dragon's.

- - -

A fierce, bloodcurdling scream echoes through the air as Narssia thrashes about in pain, her mind feeling like it is being invaded by something foreign and yet powerful at the same time.

**You thought we would be forgotten.**

Opening her eyes in terror, Narssia swallows as she realizes just what is invading her consciousness, the very darkness that she once turned to when Dartz was still alive.

**You thought you could run from what you truly are.**

Narssia blinks as she replays her duel with Dartz, noting every detail as clear as the day when she did it.

_I never . . . I never meant to do it, to hurt him. I never have forgiven myself for what I've done_, Narssia moans as she sinks to the grassy floor beneath her.

**You never have welded our might since that day, nineteen years ago to be precise. **

Closing her eyes, Narssia tries to block out that which she hears. That magic is dead, it died with Dartz . . . or did it? Opening her eyes back up, Narssia speaks to that which has tormented her dreams for days on end recently.

_What is it you wish from me? _Narssia asks, holding her fear of the answer to the request out of her thoughts.

**We wish for you to reawaken the darkness that thrives within your soul. We know you still possess it after all this time despite your careful control. When you lashed out at Nor'ac, did you not feel your anger rise? That is a sign of your coming judgment upon the lands. You are the final heir to our great power.**

Narssia blinks as she slowly realizes that this is true, everything that is being spoken to her is true. Bowing her head, the black dragoness slowly nods, accepting that which is her role. A familiar current of blackened energy circles around her, tainting her eyes to a murky white. As Narssia feels the magic disperse she opens her eyes to the light of the coming day, having spent more time with her eyes closed then she had thought.

**Forgive us for having taken so long, our lady. There was certain levels of our magic we had to draw upon to restore you to the form in which you were destined for.**

_It is of no trouble, I highly value what you have done for me. Tell me though, what of my rider? Is his magic fueling this, fueling my own dark powers? _Narssia questions, focusing her thoughts on the dark magic that binds her to itself once again.

**We have yet to draw upon his last reserves of strength, thus we thought it best to ask you before we call upon it, your highness.**

Narssia blinks and her white eyes flicker out of focus for a moment before she answers, _Do what you will. He has served his purpose and has done all he can given what little magic you bestowed upon his fragile form._

Straightening her back, the dragoness lifts her eyes to the lightening sky above, hoping to find comfort in that which has brought her strength and power at last.

_See to it that I am not interrupted by one of my kind, understood? _Narssia asks as she speaks to the magic directly, knowing full well of its limits as she turns and walks off as the field in which she just stood in bursts into black flames.

- - -

Amia rips his hand back as the fierce morning light streaks across the sky, struggling to catch his breath. Narssia . . . can it be true? Could she be the sole heir to the sacred power that rivals his own?

_I take it you foresaw the web of events that spiral around Narssia, correct? This is her destiny and it is what my son saw as he went to the future before his death_, Nor'ac calmly comments as his red eye flickers down to gaze upon the shocked face of his rider as he sits up to be comfortable after laying still all night long.

_How could she? How could she use that magic after what nearly happened last time she used it? _Amia mutters as he blinks in utter shock at the realization of what he saw.

_Her heart knows only darkness, Amia, we cannot help but accept that fact_, Nor'ac responses, knowing his rider's loss of words means that Amia is either speechless or in shock far greater then ever before in his life.

_But she . . . can't she be helped? I mean we stopped Nira years ago and formed the Great Leviathan without knowing it but if there is just a small chance that we can . . ._

Nor'ac shakes his head in despair. _It is useless, she will never turn from the darkness for it is the only thing her heart knows. Her rider was the same and look what befell him, he died at the claws of a murderer!_

Amia finds his hands quivering as the words of his dragon reach him. For Narssia there is no redemption, or so Nor'ac tells him. There has to be something though, someway to free her trapped soul from the darkness that enslaves it.

_Might I read your thoughts again? _Amia asks as he draws his hand back out it rest on Nor'ac's warm neck.

_Very well, do as you wish_, the white dragon responses, sighing as he does so.

- - -

The mid day sun washes over Narssia as she lays silently in the grass that lies on a hill top, her eyes closed and her thoughts drawn back to her duel with Dartz, the duel that nearly killed them both.

_A rising blast of smoke drifts from across the field as Dartz falls to his knees, his life points having taken a massive hit from the creature that once served by his side. A thin smirk spreads across Narssia's features as she chuckles in pleasure at seeing her master now fight to save his very soul._

Your end is here Dartz for the very magic that once fueled your need for the cleansing of the un-pure world is going to be the very magic that locks your soul away forever! _Narssia howls as she lifts a single card into the air, the wind gusting about her as the card shines brightly with a fierce green light. _I play the Seal of Orichalcos!

_The look of pure horror on her rider's face soon turns to sadness as Narssia embraces the dark powers of the magic that destroyed Atlantis. Roaring out in hatred, Narssia spread out her black wings as the beast that floats behind her twists in readiness for attack._

It is over Dartz. Everyone has thought of you as evil and why not? You did destroy our home after all. Wouldn't it be better if you just surrendered the duel and allowed the Orichalcos to take your soul? _Narssia chants as she speaks dark words into her rider's mind to allow him to summit the duel and allow his soul to be consumed by the Seal._

_Influenced by her words Dartz lifts his right hand and holds it over his duel disk, his entire frame trembling as he decides which to believe: the dragoness he once knew that served by his side without doubt or the very magic that allowed him to have another dragon in the first place._

Just give up, there's nothing left_, Narssia whispers as her voice echoes through her rider's mind as Dartz lowers his head, still fighting against what his dragon requests of him to do. _Sacred Seal, encircle him! _Narssia roars as she decides it has been enough time._

_The green Seal angrily flares up and advances toward its once master as Narssia silently chuckles to herself, knowing that in a matter of moments her rider won't be a problem anymore. A single tear flows down Dartz's cheek and the Seal halts, expanding back to original size._

What? How is this possible? The magic of the Seal is mine to command, not you! _Narssia howls in fury, her eyes narrowing into tiny silts as the familiar red line through them by the dark magic of which she has played flickers angrily._

_A sudden shake draws Narssia's attention as the beast that was created by the very forces that she now battles with roars as the Seal shatters and both dragon and rider are thrown backwards. Narssia squeezes her eyes shut as the loss of strength and fury leaves her feeling weak. She doesn't even feel it as her body slams into the side of a large rock formation, the impact shattering bones as the dragoness collapses onto the ground._

Jolting her eyes open, Narssia glances around, finding her environment perfectly normal as opposed to her nightmare. Drawing a shaky breath, Narssia surges to her feet, spreading out her wings as she overlooks the land below her.

_I have no choice_, Narssia decides as she gazes out over the land before her, _I must destroy our race because of what it has done in the past and how they have treated both myself and my rider!_

Lifting her head to the sky above, the black dragoness roars and lets loose a blast of black flames from her maw, setting the sky alight with an evil warning to all who dare to oppose her.

- - -

Amia jolts to attention as Nor'ac pulls away, the contact with everything else drifting away instantly as the white dragon draws his head back from his rider's touch.

_You see now what evils our kind is drawn to. The black dragoness shall rise in Szara's place and rule us mercilessly as her rider did to your kind back in Atlantis, we are doomed._

Blinking heavily it takes Amia a moment to correct his beloved partner, _You are incorrect Nor'ac, while Szara did rule over these lands so too did Dartz rule over both our races as king._Nor'ac howls, standing up and backing away from his rider as he shakes his head in disgust.

_It makes no difference Amia! Both of our races will be destroyed because of her hatred and evil ways! We've seen it happen once before, with the same monster that became her rider!_

_Calm yourself Nor'ac, we can find a way to get through to her, make her see things differently_, Amia suggests as his dragon breaths heavily, the male's muscular chest heaving with each powerful intake of breath.

Shaking his head, Nor'ac continues to disprove his rider's ideas, speaking of them as false and against everything that has been proven since the start of Narssia's existence.

_This is wrong Amia, these plans won't do! _Nor'ac howls, growling angrily as his tail swings from side to side as his eye flickers with hatred at this idea of trying to speak sense to a dragoness who is doomed to be a horrible ruler of their kind for over twenty years.

Amia sighs and closes his eyes, hoping to decide on another plan when a loud thump just seconds later forces him to reopen his eyes and see his own dragon scraping at the ground, his eyes closed and squeezed in pain.

_Nor'ac, what is it? What ails you my friend? _Amia shouts mentally, hoping to reach his friend's mind but finds it blocked by the very dragon he is bonded with.

When Amia finds his beloved partner's thoughts shielded from his own, he reaches out and places a hand on his partner's neck, hoping to calm his friend with touch. Nor'ac howls, the sound so mentally painful to Amia that he backs away and covers his ears, tears coming to his eyes.

_Nor'ac please let me help_, Amia pleads as tears begin to streak down his cheeks, _Please let me help you my friend._

Crouching down to his knees, Amia keeps his hands over his ears as his dragon's painful howl continues to pierce the air with cries of misery and harm, harm that Amia cannot discover despite his wish to know about what holds his dragon in such pain.

Held in misery from his beloved dragon, Amia sits silently as day wears into night, hoping that Nor'ac will find the strength to overcome this, hoping that his dragon isn't lost for good in grief over his only son's death.


	22. A Decision Made

By the next morning, Makiar and Uria have found their way to Nor'ac and Amia by mere chance. The proud red dragoness lands first, followed by the powerful male who holds back tears as he sees who it is that he has felt in pain. Makiar attempts a step forward but it halted by Amia, who opens his eyes and draws his sword, holding it shakily before Makiar's ruby scaled chest.

"Don't please," Amia pleads as Makiar finds pity for him and steps back, motioning Uria's attention to Amia.

Stepping forward, Uria speaks up for the both of them. _I truly feel your sadness Amia. It is not every day that a dragon descends into a truly strong state of grief as Nor'ac is in. Certainly I too have heard of Mirage's untimely death and although I am saddened by this, it has not brought me down as it has for your beloved partner._

Holding back tears it takes Amia a moment to respond to what Uria has said, hoping his words convince the two that he and his partner will be fine after some time to allow Mirage's death to sink in.

"I thank you for your heartfelt words Uria, they mean very much to me but I request that you both leave. Nor'ac and I will be fine after some time to ourselves to deal with the loss of Mirage," Amia faintly says, echoing his request in mental thought as well to enforce the words he has spoken.

_It is understandable given your joined loss. Mirage was . . . is the closest thing to a guardian that our kind had when we were first given the task to guard the human race and to lose him is unspeakable even now in such dark times. _Uria lowers his head against his scaled chest, hot tears flowing down his cheeks although he tries to hold his emotions back, to hide the pain underneath as it reminds him of Tronay.

Stepping forward, Makiar speaks for what Uria has not said. _I am as filled with pain as you are Uria but we must remember that Mirage has done things that we could never have done as guardians. _

Having stayed silent during the two dragon's discussion up til this point, Amia finally lowers his sword and closes his eyes, hoping to reach out to Nor'ac now that some time has past since he became like this.

_Nor'ac, can you hear me?_

The air which has been blowing faintly now halts and enfolds the area in an envelope of eerie quietness which worries the two red dragons who blink and turn their attention to Nor'ac. The male's chest rises faintly, his scales coated in a light cloak of moisture, no doubt from the night that just occurred. Makiar growls, worried more for Amia's sake then Nor'ac should the male's condition suggest what she believes to be true from his shallow breathing.

_Uria enter Amia's mind if you will. I fear for him._

The red male nods, closes his eyes, and extends his consciousness toward the human, enfolding him within the dragon's vast memories as Makiar closes her eyes and reaches her consciousness toward Nor'ac, hoping to feel his consciousness no matter how faint it might be. A faint snarl escapes her clenched jaws as Makiar turns her attention back to Uria.

_Release Amia from your consciousness for there is no doubt he knows by now_, the red dragoness commands as she straightens her back, shifting her leathery wings that rest along her back as the grass below sways with the returning wind.

The male does as asked, withdrawing his consciousness from Amia's and leaving the male human to his thoughts, his lonely thoughts. Tears spring immediately to Amia's eyes, his frame trembling as he cannot feel the presence of his beloved dragon within his thoughts. Uria opens his eyes and turns them to Makiar, a question hesitating within his mind as he hears Amia begin to sob.

_He is dead? _Uria asks as he knows within himself that the question now goes unspoken by the actions of the human.

_I am sad to say yes. My consciousness did not even reach his own before the male entered the void. I fear he sought out an existence with his son although Mirage is dead and thus . . ._

_But how Makiar, it makes no sense. How can a dragon such as Nor'ac kill themself? _Uria questions, a bit of his temper rising within his words at not just anger towards Nor'ac but anger towards the laws of death that took his own rider from him.

"Nor'ac, he was suffering from the same disease that killed Tamli," Amia whispers between sobs as he overhears the two dragons discuss the death of his partner.

This revelation brings a growl of surprise from both red dragons who blink in amazement. How could such a strong male as Nor'ac drop from this disease?

_How long had he had it? _Makiar asks, focusing her yellow eyes on Amia's frame.

"A year from what I knew. He never spoke of it that much but I could see how he fought to just survive each day as the disease striped him of . . "

_Of his emotional control? _Uria questions, interrupting Amia to ask if Nor'ac's own emotional control was taken from him as so many other dragons had lost theirs.

"No is was not his emotional control the disease striped him of, it tore from him his will to live each and every day. I saw him fight to keep moving each day and how hard is was for him."

_It seems this disease has grown to affect in other ways now. This presents a problem for our race_, Makiar comments as her eyes flicker back to Uria who has closed his eyes.

The red male takes a deep breath before reopening his eyes to face Makiar, a look of determination on his facial features.

_I see a thought brewing in your mind Uria, what is it?_

_We must find Finca. She must know of what to do to combat this disease that spreads through our race like wildfire_, the red male suggest as he locks eyes with Makiar.

"Finca will be difficult to find Uria. She has driven herself to seclusion for the safety of her children that have yet to hatch," Amia interjects, hoping to make it easier to find Finca for the two red dragons.

_Children? I thought Rados was the only one she had by Tamli and yet there are others. How many are there Amia? _Uria questions, curious as to this new fact.

"Two upon my last encounter with her only the day before. I do not wish to cause trouble but might I come along?"

_We would find it no trouble at all for you to accompany us in our search for Finca_, Makiar responds before Uria has a chance to speak up.

"Very well. Allow me a moment to say my final goodbye and then we will be off," Amia nods as he stands up and approaches his dead companion, missing him terribly but hiding it well from the two red dragons.

While Amia says goodbye to Nor'ac for all he has done, Uria and Makiar discuss Amia's behavior concerning Nor'ac's death.

_I find it surprising Uria that he has not crumbled at our feet and cursed our race for allowing this to occur._

_I did not curse our race when Tronay died if you recall_, Uria snaps back, determined to prove his point.

_Which time was it Uria that you lost or thought you lost her? If I recall, you did become quiet during her death, something I have never seen you become before in her presence_, Makiar hums, her eyes glistening slightly with the faintness of gold for a moment.

_She was dead because she destroyed my eldunari Makiar and no other reason! _Uria roars, getting defensive about his rider's death.

_I didn't mean to irritate you Uria but I am just saying that you have never been quiet around her for any reason other then her death. You even gave her a choice as to kill you or herself, which she took and you gave up your eldunari to save her from death._

Lowering his head, the red male refuses to comment back upon the statement from Makiar. Humming in pure joy at winning their talk turned argument, Makiar playfully licks Uria's left cheek. A fierce growl echoes moments after and Makiar backs up, knowing she irritated Uria further.

"Might we leave now?" Amia asks as he stands and crosses over to the two, his sword held within his hand and yet missing the ruby stone in the center of the handle.

_Of course_, Makiar nods as she realizes his need to go on and separate himself from his now dead partner. Never before has she seen such a strong willing heart as to break from their partner and not be driven to insanity.

Extending their wings as Amia climbs onto Makiar's back, both dragons leap into the air and begin their search for Finca.


	23. It Begins

Arxa lifts her head to the rising sun and breaths a sigh of utter relief at spending another night alone without losing herself for having lost Mirage and Dartz. Certainly the pain would get better or at least that was what she thought as she observed the rising sun. Stretching as she rose to her feet, Arxa closed her eyes for a moment.

_Murderer!_

Forcing her eyes open, Arxa glanced about wildly, searching for the owner of the telepathic growl that had rippled through her mind.

_The one that has called me a murderer speak so that I might recognize you_, she commanded as she continued to look around.

_I figured that finding you would be far harder then it was_.

Turning her head around to face a blue dragon, Arxa growled deeply as the male's gaze never wandered from her own.

_Who are you to speak in such a manner? _She inquired.

_The name is Terdon, I spoke at Silver's funeral in which you were present_, the blue dragon responded calmly as he twitched his tail.

_I was not at her funeral. Dar- my master and I were otherwise engaged during her funeral however I spoke with Sarina afterwards and she requested that it be I that end her existence_, Arxa snapped back, trying to stay calm as she spoke but finding it difficult.

_So you were the one to kill Sarina . . ._

The silence that enfolded the two dragons could only be described as eerie and unnatural even for Arxa. She had nearly spoken the name of her master, nearly lost control over her emotions but managed to stop herself. It would be easier, the pain would lessen over time. Finally Terdon motioned her forward and Arxa followed without another word having been spoken between the two.

Walking through fields of green grass with the light blue sky above brought peace to the black dragoness as she followed Terdon without comment. He would explain his actions, of that she was sure.

_I had not expected to find you so vulnerable Narssia. It is a certain surprise to me_. Terdon spoke calmly, as if he had reheated it over a long period of time which he probably had.

_What reason have you to come here? _Arxa questioned as they walked in silence.

_I had heard of the death of the Atlantean king and thus I was intrigued to discover how you were doing considering he was your rider. In that I believe I am correct, am I not? _

Had Arxa been the weak-minded dragoness she had been fifteen years ago she might have not said anything at all and stared upon his blue scales with longing but she would not condemn such behaviors from her fragile heart now. She might have lost the two most important to her but she would not let longing overtake reason.

_You are correct. I am managing_. Her words were held tightly in check as she spoke them, allowing no sign of emotion to slip through.

_It is nice to hear. I was worried when I heard of you losing your rider to a rouge female but to lose the one that was to be your mate? I know not how you manage to make it through the day_, Terdon snorted as her answer had surprised him.

Unlike herself, he was showing emotion in his words, something typical for a young male. Arxa chuckled to herself. She was not managing. Inside her heart a raging turmoil of emotions was brewing, threatening to strike forth but she was somehow controlling it. Well not completely controlling it on her own. Arxa figured that the magic of the Orichalcos which now once again ran through her veins kept her emotions at bay for it had once been around her master before she had even been created or hatched.

_How goes your brother? _Terdon inquired as they continued to walk through the grassy field that he had led her to.

_Brother? _It took Arxa a moment to realize that it was Cryill that Terdon spoke of. He, like her, was the son of a black dragon and related to the dragon Nira.

_He is dead. His rider and he both perished in the fields of battle against the dragoness Szara three years ago_.

Although Arxa had tried to keep her tone even and emotion out of her voice, it was impossible to prevent it as she continued to speak.

_I understand that which you have said but yet how can you justify placing his memories within your heart. You mean not your eldunari, do you?_

_That is what I wish. I wish to be free to grief as I see fit_, Arxa responded, lowering her head against her chest while holding back tears.

_It is impossible to do that_, Terdon informed her.

It took several minutes for Arxa to reply. Perhaps she had thought about what she had said? Terdon stirred uneasily as they stopped beside a running stream, the water lapping gently at Arxa's clawed forepaws.

_I know._

The answer was not what Terdon expected. Arxa's voice had dropped to a lower tone than normal for her.

_I understand that Terdon but I have no choice. I fear a . . ._

Her voice seemed to catch and strangle in that instant, so much so that Terdon turned his gaze to her. Her eyes were focused on the water, murky white irises instead of her normal yellow.

_Narssia? _Terdon asked as he began to worry when her view had not shifted in some time. _Are you alright?_

_I will be fine. Leave me._

Her request was certainly uncommon for the dragoness she was, Terdon decided as he noticed that her eyes had returned to their normal yellow. Perhaps he had imagined the white? Turning, the blue male was about to walk away when a gentle scrape along his tail caused him to stop.

_What is it? _He asked as he turned his purple eyes back to her.

Arxa growled softly before snapping forward and smashing into him, sending the male down into the grass. She lunged at him and opened her maw and clamped it around his neck. Crunching down, she bit through bones and tissues and filled her mouth with the blood of another. Opening her bloodied jaws, Arxa stepped back and allowed the now dead Terdon to drop back down into the grass, staining the green stalks with red.


	24. Wrongs

Rados circled impatiently as he awaited Roylzen to join with him in the air. Although it had been months since they had met and had become familiar with each other due to Roylzen having been around his future form that was now dead, Rados still felt as if he did not know truly why Roylzen had chosen him as a partner and then now as a mate. She could have had any other dragon she wanted and yet she chose him. Why?

Focusing his attention on the distant form of a white dragon, Rados growled softly and spread out his wings. Roylzen was back from her hunting trip and was now coming to meet him, or so he thought. As the creature neared, Rados could determine that it was not the one that he had thought it was. Upon closer look, Rados could decide that it was indeed his own mother. How she had come to him he knew not but it was not that it minded him. Finca was certainly unpredictable, that was very much true, and it would be unlike her to not show up every now and then.

_What brings you here mother? _He asked as she stopped before him.

_I wonder why I came as well my son_, the white dragoness responded. _I must have lost my way._

Rados growled, his eyes searching as his gaze met his mother's. She had changed after Tamli's death, that was certain, and perhaps it was for the better. She had become more unpredictable and was more prone to just showing up without reason.

_Roylzen will be back soon from hunting but we can talk if you want._

Finca snorted, amused with the idea of talking to her son. _I cannot._

_And why not? _Rados asked, narrowing his eyes.

_There are things beyond our control in nature, so much so that I fear for my life._

_I don't understand . . . _Rados began, confused and yet curious.

Landing, Finca sat down two eggs. One gleamed like onyx and the other sparkled like a crystal. Rados growled as he landed beside her and stared down at the two eggs.

_How long . . . ? _He asked, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his mother had laid more eggs.

_A day or two since I laid them. _Her accompanying growl was less enthusiastic than Rados had hoped for.

_D-Did my father know? _Rados questioned, painfully bringing up the subject of Tamli to his mother.

_He knew_, Finca sighed, _yet he did nothing to make it so he would live to see them be laid or even hatch._

Appearing like a white raven on the horizon, Roylzen entered into the two dragons' sights. Her scales glistened as she dove through clouds to get to her mate, the one she had been bonded to originally anyway. Flaring her wings as she slowed herself down and prepared to land, her eyes focused in on Rados. Dropping her hind legs to the ground and then following with her forelegs, a radiant growl rippled from her jaws as she had missed him during her hunting trip.

_How was the hunt? _Rados asked as he walked over and nuzzled her affectionately.

_Fine, a little slow though. Most of the forest life is moving north, we should follow before there is nothing left for us to eat and we starve_, she responded gently before her sights fell to Finca.

Roylzen had never truly forgiven the dragoness for what she had done with breaking her bond to Rados but she usually tried to ignore her emotions over that as best she could. Upon seeing the two eggs by the older dragoness' forepaws, Roylzen understood why she had come.

_You want us to take care of them? _She asked as her gaze met Finca's for the first time since her arrival.

_I do but only the white one. I will take care of the other one as I feel a certain pull towards it_. The dragoness nodded and then bent down to slide the white egg over to its caretakers.

_What should we do if it hatches? _Rados asked as the thought came to his mind as his mother lifted her head back to normal height.

_Let it live among you and learn what it means to be a dragon. I hope you two have better luck than Tamli and I did._

Lowering her gaze as she spoke of her dead mate, Finca forced herself to not cry. She couldn't break down, not here with her son close by. Despite her careful control, she couldn't stop an emotional growl from escaping her jaws. Clutching the black egg close to her chest with a clawed hand, Narssia extended her wings with a sigh and was about to flap them when Roylzen spoke up.

_Have you heard of the dragon Terdon?_

_Who? _Finca asked as she lifted her gaze back to look at her son and his mate.

_Terdon, I believe he held Silver's funeral . . . Oh wait, you weren't there, right?_

_That's correct_, Finca muttered as her topaz eyes met Roylzen's blueish-green eyes. _I was dead but why do you ask?_

_He was found dead, murdered by another dragon_, Rados answered.

_Why did Szara possess you again? _Roylzen questioned as the question came to her mind.

_A preference of her's? No, I think it was because I am a descendant of Mirage, the dragon with who she mated to give Tamli life._

_Wait, so Tamli was your . . ._

_Half-brother, correct. He never knew until he learned from Szara and I almost wish he hadn't._

Roylzen snorted. _Why not?_

Fixing one eye on the younger female, Finca gave a throaty growl before responding. _Because then our lives could have been simpler. He and I were meant to be together for the rest of our lives but yet . . ._

_You don't have to say anything else. _Rados growled softly as he walked back over to his mother and nuzzled her in comfort.

_Thank you Rados, I appreciate your thoughtfulness. _Flapping her wings, Finca lifted her snout to the sky and roared before shoving herself into the air. _Best of luck, you both have my blessing for whatever you decide to do. _

- - - - -

Weaving her way through dense, grey clouds as she set out back to her lonely cave, Finca clutched the black egg closer to her chest. Rados and Roylzen would make great parents, of that she was sure. Not watching where she was going, Finca nearly avoided the side of a mountain.

_The clouds are hanging farther down then I had thought_, she muttered to herself as she lifted her wings and rose through the clouds, gaining altitude with each stroke of her mighty leathery appendages that propelled her through the air.

Finca halted after about five minutes of rising. Why wasn't the clouds getting any thinner? Certainly it must be higher up in the atmosphere but, if it was, then why wasn't the oxygen getting thinner as well as the clouds. Still flapping her wings, she turned around. Everywhere looked the same, just grey clouds and thick ones at that.

Suddenly Finca was slammed into from behind. She lost her grip on the egg and instead of going after it, like she should have, she turned and tried to find her attacker. Even with her eyesight being as keen as it was, she could see nothing. Maybe she imagined the attack? If she had then would she have not dropped the egg . . . ?

Realizing her mistake, Finca flared her wings and rushed downward, folding in her wings slightly to increase her speed. It had to still be in one piece, it had to! Speeding through cloud layer after cloud layer, Finca rocketed toward the ground. She wasn't sure where the ground was exactly but all that mattered to her was finding the egg. It was her future, her way of keeping sane. She had to find it!

Roaring as she slammed into again, Finca found herself being pushed even faster downward. Her attacker wasn't through quite yet. Flipping around, the mystery assailant caught her left wing, ripping it backwards and clean straight through. Finca hissed in pain. With only one wing still usable, it was going to be difficult to fly any distance. Using her remaining functioning wing, Finca stopped her descent as much as she could. Now only falling slowly, the white dragoness had more time to think and react.

_Okay I have two options right now_, she thought as she still continued to descend. _One: I continue my reckless downward flight to save my offspring's egg. Two: I find this attacker of mine and rip them to shreds for injuring me._

She decided on option two. Turning around so that she looked upward at where she had fallen/dove from, Finca sighed. It was going to be a long flight now with only one wing but then again she had done worse before. Forcing herself upward, Finca struggled against the pain. A pair of white claws suddenly latched on to her shoulders and as Finca looked up, she could barely make out anything other than the white claws and soon even those were fuzzy, as if they weren't even there.

A sharp and intense burst of pain suddenly rippled from her back and Finca drew a rigid breath, the anguishing pain leaving her breathless. As she sought to recover, a another burst of pain tore through her back but this time she knew was it was. She had hit the ground, had done what she was trying to avoid. The void of unconsciousness whispered to her and Finca sought to stay away from it but knew she was losing hope. With her back probably broken from the impact and her left wing torn so she was unable to use it to fly, there was little chance of escaping any attack now.

As she closed her eyes, Finca sighed. The egg, she hoped it was still intact. Once she had recovered, she would go look for it or so she thought. A dappled-grey tail came slicing down through the clouds, its serrated edge tearing into her like her scales were paper. Crimson blood soon appeared over her scales, dripping down onto the ground as well as the tail drew back into the clouds.


End file.
